I Hate You, I Promise
by IceQueenRia
Summary: "I can't stand your lesbian girlfriend," Kurt told him. "And I hate you, I promise."...With a sneer, Puck responded "I hate you too"..."I just love you even more." One of them added in a whisper...Love/Hate what's the difference? It's still just passion.
1. Hate

**I Hate You, I Promise**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary: "I can't stand your lesbian girlfriend," Kurt told him. "And I hate you, I promise…" With a sneer, Puck responded "I hate you too"; "I just love you even more." One of them added in a whisper.**

**I am BRITISH so I will spell words the British way e.g. 'colour' and British words/phrases may well appear, I won't change it so don't bother pointing it out.**

**This fic will contain homosexual-ness. If that bothers you then I strongly urge you to pull your homophobic head out of your ass and grow the fuck up.**

**If you don't like this fandom, or this pairing or boy-on-boy action, don't waste your time reading this fic, go do your homework or clean your room instead, something productive.**

**Now, to those who do appreciate the fan created gayness that is Puckurt/Pummel, read on…**

**Chapter 1-Hate**

Two words, each with four letters, both holding such strong meanings in their single syllable, complete opposites just like the moon and the sun or fire and ice. Both words were often overused in every day life thereby stripping away the true extent of their meaning, cheapening it. But just how different were those two words really?

Poising his silver-plated fountain pen over the white of his lined paper, Kurt neatly wrote down the word 'HATE' in block capitals. The word stared up at him, reminding him how painfully familiar he was with the thoughts and feelings that accompanied such a word. Not because he himself hated many things, Rachel Berry's fashion sense for example, but because he knew all too well how it felt to be on the receiving end of hateful words and intentions.

Because of his sexuality, Kurt made a large number of the male students who attended McKinley High distinctly uncomfortable. That discomfort often led to fear because the Neanderthals of the school lacked the intellect to understand that Kurt's sexual preference was not a disease. They wouldn't suddenly become attracted to guys if Kurt stood near them too long. Yet many of the jocks couldn't understand that. They looked upon Kurt as if there was something wrong with him. It was out of ignorance and fear that they grew to hate Kurt and chose to bully him. The only thing that kept Kurt going was the support of his loving father who accepted him just the way he was, his best friend Mercedes, the sassy singer who always wore a smile for him, his love and talent for music, and the fact that he knew he was better than all of those brainless jerks who made it their mission to torture Kurt on a daily basis.

Fixing his attention back to his notebook, rather than pay attention to his Religious Studies teacher who was prattling on about how people, like Kurt, were sinners in God's eyes and would go to hell, Kurt wrote a fresh word. Next to the word 'HATE', he had written 'HAVE', the same word but for one letter. He had simply changed the 'T' to a 'V'. He added another word, again only changing one letter. This time, he removed the 'H' and wrote down a 'C' instead adding the word 'CAVE'. Changing one letter, he added another word, 'COVE'. Chancing the 'C' to an 'L' he copied down a final word.

Pulling his pen away, he looked down at the five words he had written, 'HATE', 'HAVE', 'CAVE'. 'COVE' and finally 'LOVE'. The first and last on the list were such powerful words. The meaning behind the two words couldn't have been more different yet it only took a few steps to change one word into the other. If one could change the words with such ease just by writing them down, Kurt wondered if the emotions could too be changed. Could he perhaps teach someone who hated him to love him instead? In response, could he learn to love someone he hated?

Scribbling over the five words, he shook his head. The thought alone seemed ludicrous. Although many people may be fraught with indecision and uncertainty, there were some things that would simply never change. As much as he might want to, Kurt could not magically change somebody's opinion of him.

Feeling an elastic band hit him on the back of his head, Kurt twisted his neck round to glare at whoever had launched it. As it turned out, the elastic band had been flung at him by Karofsky. Kurt's stomach churned with the thought of himself and Karofsky ever learning to love one another.

Hearing the teacher make another comment about how gays and lesbians were a disgrace against God, which triggered some guffawed laughs from a few members of the room, Kurt decided he had had enough. He shoved his things into his messenger bag, draped his beloved Marc Jacobs jacket carefully over his arm and secured his bag on his shoulder before stalking out of the room, Santana following not far behind him.

They were silent as they made their way through the corridor heading towards the safety they always felt in the familiar setting of the choir room. In perfect unison, they both collapsed gracefully into a seat. Kurt took up the chore of smoothing out his hair while Santana opted to reapply her lip-gloss.

"Thanks." Kurt felt compelled to say.

"Don't get cute with me." Santana sniped. "I didn't leave for you. I left coz I was capital B bored."

He rolled his eyes slightly, strongly suspecting that she was speaking the truth. He still felt as though he had to thank her though. There were no other Glee members in their Religious class, but if there was, Kurt liked to think they would have followed him out too. But as it was, it was just him and Santana who shared that compulsory class together.

They were both quiet, content to simply ignore one another's existence. Santana took out her iPod to play some music and Kurt pulled out his Math homework. His thoughts turned from the multiplications before him to the Latina girl sitting on the other side of the room. He wasn't entirely sure what her sexuality was and he didn't dare to ask. Either way, it made no difference to him, he'd never judge her for it, he was just curious.

It was common knowledge that Santana was a talented lady when it came to the bedroom. She had been with countless guys but as far as anyone knew, the only girl she had ever had sexual relations with was Brittany. Kurt wondered if Brittany and Santana were just experimenting or if there was genuine feeling there. It was possible that they were lesbians, but Kurt thought it more likely that they were bisexual given their high number of male conquests. There was also Santana's relationship with Puck to take into consideration. The two of them were never a serious couple but they fell into bed with one another an awful lot. More so now that Brittany was dating Artie and choosing to remain faithful to him rather than fool around with Santana or anybody else.

If Kurt had just a little more courage, or perhaps more stupidity, he would have asked Santana then and there if she preferred cock or pussy. He'd have also liked to have asked her about her relationships with Puck and Brittany both. The ditzy but good-hearted blonde cheerleader couldn't be more different from the Jewish womanizing jock.

Since being in Glee club with Brittany, Kurt had grown to love the girl. Not in a sexual or romantic way of course, after all, being gay meant that girls didn't do it for him. He did adore the girl though and loved her in a platonic way.

As for Puck, although Kurt would begrudgingly admit that the guy was so sexy it should be illegal, he did not like the arrogant ladies man. Although Puck was also part of the Glee club, that didn't make him Kurt's friend. It didn't change the memories of all those dumpster dives and slushie facials. The muscular boy's vocals didn't erase all the insults and homophobic slurs he had thrown at Kurt in the past. In Kurt's eyes, Puck was still very much a bully.

From that point of view, Kurt couldn't understand how Santana could possibly be attracted to both Puck and Brittany. Of course, Kurt wasn't Santana. He then found himself wondering if Santana actually loved either of them. He knew Santana and Brittany were still best friends, just without the benefits since Brittany had been dating Artie, so Santana obviously loved Brittany in a friend way, just as he himself loved Mercedes. But did Santana love Brittany as more than a friend? Or did the Latina girl love Puck, who Kurt often thought of as her male equivalent?

The questions that circled Kurt's head of course remained unanswered since he never gave them voice. Though he highly doubted Santana would answer even if he had asked her. The girl would probably castrate him just for speaking to her without permission.

He imagined Puck and Brittany must mean something to Santana though, why else would she sleep with them on more than one occasion? Or maybe that was just how sex worked sometimes. You found somebody who was a good lay so you returned to them from time to time unless one of you found something more permanent. Kurt really wouldn't know since his sexual experience was limited to a few awkward kisses with Brittany when he tried and failed to be straight.

"Hey, Hummel," Santana called out suddenly as she pulled out her earplugs. "What's the definition of tender love?" She asked him with an amused glint in her eye that warned him this was one of her offensive gay jokes. He arched an eyebrow waiting for her answer. "Two gays with haemorrhoids." She laughed at her own joke while Kurt simply turned away from her. "Oh come on, admit it, that was funny."

"Haha." Kurt replied dryly. "You know I heard that one back in middle school and I didn't find it funny then either."

"Damn Hummel, what _is _up your ass?" Santana shot at him. "A pink dildo? Butt plug maybe?"

"What's up your ass, Lopez?" Kurt fired back at her. "A random stranger's cock with possible STDs? Puck's cock? Brittany's strap-on… oh wait, Brittany's only in to real cock right now."

"Leave Brittany out of it, fancy pants." Santana scoffed at him.

"Touch a nerve did I?" Kurt asked with mock sympathy.

"Why don't you go hang out in the janitor's closet?" Santana asked him. "You'll feel right at home there."

"That might have been mildly comical if I was actually a closet-case," Kurt told her. "But since I'm out and proud it loses what little wit it otherwise may have had. Perhaps your self-proclaimed bitchiness isn't as sharp as you thought."

"Whatever, Hummel." Santana retorted.

"Ooh, snappy comeback." Kurt replied with sarcastic praise as he applauded her.

She narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing her stuff and flouncing past him, flicking him in the face with her hair as she went. He scowled after her retreating figure, calling out a scathing comment about her cheap hair-extensions.

Later that day, as Kurt was strutting along with Mercedes, the two of them voicing their opinions on some of their more tragically dressed classmates, he heard a snatch of annoyed yells coming from a deserted classroom. Pausing in his steps, he looked to Mercedes and her expression told him that she had heard it too. With no need to communicate with words, the two best friends crept towards the door and nosily peered inside. They found themselves staring in at Santana and Puck in the middle of an argument, Puck fastening up his belt and Santana readjusting her skirt.

"What the hell, asshole?" Santana spat furiously moving closer to the boy and trying to undo his belt again only for him to step away from her. "I want some action and I want it now."

"Find someone else." Puck told her.

"What?" Santana exclaimed her eyebrow shooting up in shock. "I'm offering out my super hot body here, you're supposed to be a man and take advantage." She spread herself on the nearest desk, opening her legs invitingly. "Come on, ravish me."

"I'm not in the mood." Puck shrugged though the distinct bulge in his pants suggested otherwise. "Why don't you go and find your girlfriend?"

"Brittany isn't my girlfriend." Santana seethed. "But if you give me the attention I deserve, _I _could be your girlfriend."

"Santana, I don't even want to fuck you right now." Puck pointed out. "Do you honestly think I'd want to date you?"

Puck took a few steps towards the door and Kurt and Mercedes quickly ducked out of the way, pressing themselves against the wall outside of the room.

"Noah Puckerman," They heard Santana call out warningly. "If you walk out that door I will _never _have sex with you again."

"Fucking bitch." Puck swore.

After hearing the sound of a chair scraping along the floor, a delighted moan of surprise from Santana and the sound of a zip being undone, Kurt and Mercedes hastened to leave.

"Damn." Mercedes exclaimed once they were safely out of earshot. "Those two have some major issues."

"Other than their clothes and hairstyles you mean." Kurt quipped before the two of them laughed in amusement. "Seriously though, what do you think is going on with them?" Kurt asked being careful not to sound _too _interested.

"Beats me." Mercedes shrugged. "It's all about sex with them isn't it?"

"Puck didn't seem too willing from what we heard." Kurt reminded her.

"Maybe knocking Quinn up last year made him mature a little." Mercedes suggested thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." Kurt mused before shaking his head, not even sure himself why he cared about the on-goings of two people who weren't even his actual friends.

The rest of the day progressed with little incident until Glee club came about. After listening to Mr. Schue's enthusiastic speech about using music to express themselves, followed by Rachel's rant about how they needed to work extra hard if they hoped to take Regionals this year, they all sat back to listen to a duet Finn and Rachel had prepared.

As the couple sang together, Kurt cast his eyes about the room at the other couples in the room. There was Sam and Quinn, the two blondes looking so annoyingly charming and perfect together. Then there was Tina and Mike and the odd but sweet paring that was Artie and Brittany. Looking further along, Kurt discreetly observed Santana and Puck. She had one arm looped around his neck and was running the other up his thigh. She was clearly reaching for his cock when Puck shoved her hand away. A flash of anger crossed Santana's features for a moment before she leaned in and whispered something into Puck's ear before nibbling on his lobe. Puck smirked for a moment before shaking his head and moving a seat away from her. Kurt didn't know why he found the interaction between the two to be so intriguing but he just did.

After a while, Santana sensed his stare and threw a look of disgust in his direction before miming giving a blow-job with her hand. Unsure whether the hand-gesture was intended as an insult to his sexuality or if it meant something else, Kurt settled for rolling his eyes and turning away. He applauded half-heartedly as Rachel and Finn's duet came to an end.

Mr. Schue then called them all to their feet to run through their latest dance routine that had been choreographed by Brittany and Mike. Part way through, Finn stumbled slightly and accidentally knocked into Kurt, consequently sending him into Santana and crushing her foot.

"Fuck!" She swore as she hopped to the nearest chair and massaged her aching foot. "Watch where you're going, faggot."

"Santana." Mr. Schue reprimanded as Finn and Sam had to grab hold of Mercedes to prevent her from attacking the Latina girl.

"Let go of me." Mercedes snarled as the two boys held her back. "I'm gonna rip that slut's head off."

"Enough!" Mr. Schue called out. "That language is not appropriate under any circumstances, least of all in this choir room. This is Glee club. You're supposed to be a team, a family. This is the place where you can all come without it mattering that you're different. Now Mercedes, you need to calm down."

"But she…" Mercedes started but the Spanish teacher silenced her with a look. "Whatever, Mr. Schue." She gave up struggling in the boys' hold so they finally released her.

"And Santana, apologise to Kurt." Mr. Schue instructed.

"Oh come on, he knows I don't mean it." Santana waved her hand dismissively.

"Santana." Mr. Schue warned.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Schue." Kurt spoke up. "Obviously Santana is upset over Brittany's relationship with Artie, and the realisation of just how much she's missing Brittany's _special _friendship is no doubt causing her to question the true orientation of her sexuality. It's only natural that she'll hurl childish homophobic slurs at me as she's clearly too insecure to admit such things aloud about herself."

Surprisingly, Puck chuckled at Kurt's little outburst which earned him death glares from a flushing Santana.

"Oh come on, babe." Puck said upon receiving Santana's vicious looks. "You gotta admit that it's a little bit true. You even scream Brittany's name when I'm giving you a mind-blowing orgasm, which is a real bruise to my ego by the way."

"Guys," Mr. Schue called out before Santana or anyone else could respond. "As I have now heard far more than any teacher should about your… *awkward cough*… sex lives, could we please get back to rehearsal."

"Mr. Schuster, I couldn't agree more." Rachel declared before clapping her hands together and encouraging everyone else back into position.

This time, they ran through the dance routine without anyone tripping up and falling over. Mr. Schue beamed in delight and applauded them for their efforts. As the group exchanged hugs and high-fives, Santana loosely wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and briefly rested her head on his shoulder, a silent apology.

After Glee club officially ended, Mr. Schue bid them all a safe trip home and dismissed them from the choir room. Rachel hung back to talk over some of her ideas featuring her on lead vocal with him while the others made their way out.

Saying a goodbye to Mercedes, Kurt continued on to his highly polished black car only to find himself in the company of Santana. He sent her a questioning look but he face remained one of nonchalance as she invited herself into the passenger seat of his car.

"What's the matter; Puck won't give you a ride home?" Kurt asked.

"He has to pick up his sister." Santana answered.

"A likely story." Kurt remarked.

"Just drive, homo." Santana snapped.

"Fine, seatbelt on, _lesbo_." Kurt retaliated.

He turned the ignition on and pulled the car out of the parking lot before driving smoothly through the school gates. He allowed Santana to take control of the car stereo as he headed in the direction of her house which he knew to be a short way from Tina's.

"You're not a faggot, Hummel." Santana announced unexpectedly. "I mean you are, because you're a dude and you like cock but… I don't mean to be such a bitch alright. It just happens naturally because I'm so freaking good at it."

"Your apology attempts are embarrassingly abysmal." Kurt informed her. "In future, just stick to being a bitch."

"I want her back." Santana said. "And I want you to help me."

"I would assume that you are referring to one Miss Brittany Pierce." Kurt replied as he swerved round a corner.

"No I meant that other girl I used to have sex with." Santana retorted in a voice laced with sarcasm. "Of course I mean Brittany."

"And what makes you think I'd want to help you?" Kurt asked her. "Not only do I not like you very much, or at all, but Brittany is dating Artie now. Artie happens to be my friend and the two of them are happy together. Why should I help you ruin that? Besides, if you want sex you can just go to Puckerman or any other willing male in town."

"I don't want some random stranger." Santana told him. "And Puck doesn't want me. We only continue to do the nasty with each other because I'm hot and he's hot. But I want Brittany; she's the only one who's ever really cared about me. All the guys care about are my ass, tits and vagina. Brittany sees more than that and I'm going to get her back."

"Good for you, but don't expect any help from me." Kurt replied.

She frowned at him and looked ready to make some biting retort before she looked him over with a pensive expression.

"It can't be easy being the only gay boy in Lima." Santana commented. "Or at least the only openly-gay boy. You must get really lonely."

"Santana Lopez, if you're offering to have sex with me I _will _throw you out of my car." Kurt warned her.

"Gross, Hummel." Santana scoffed. "No, what I have in mind is a little more your style."

"I'm listening." Kurt told her as his curiosity ignited.

"If you help me get Brittany back," Santana said. "I'll get you set up with the guy who can give you the best fucking of you life. I'll hook you up with Puck."

Upon hearing what she had to say, Kurt almost crashed the car. Luckily, he recovered before any damage could be done and told her she was crazy. He turned on to her street and pulled over when she pointed out her house.

"Come on, Hummel, you know you want to." Santana said.

"Wrong." Kurt replied. "Obviously I need to remind you that not only is Noah Puckerman completely straight, but he hates me and I hate him with equal fervour."

"Oh like that matters?" Santana laughed. "Please, when it comes to sex, it's all about passion. And hate is an amazing demonstration of passion. You need to take all that pent up rage and hatred you feel for Puck and put it to good use. Like him loosening up your tight-fisted ass with his huge cock."

"You're officially insane." Kurt told her. "I must book you an appointment with Miss Pillsbury immediately."

"Don't be a prude, Hummel." Santana said. "I'm willing to bet that I know Puck better than anybody else. With my help, you could have him pounding in to your sweet virgin ass by the end of the month. If you agree to help me get Brittany back of course."

"Absolutely not." Kurt answered. "Why would I want to give my virginity up to someone like Puck?"

"Because he's hot." Santana shrugged. "Just think about my offer."

"I've already thought about it and the answer is now." Kurt replied promptly.

"You'll change your mind." Santana smirked as she stepped out of the car. "Just because you're gay doesn't make you a girl. You're still a guy and sex will always be the first thing on your mind. I'm offering you a chance to get some action in your teen years, just think about it."

She sauntered away and Kurt let out a groan before driving home. He was determined to convince himself that Santana was wrong but the idea of having sex was a highly appealing one. He was a hormonal teenage male after all, and it was highly likely that he wouldn't meet another gay guy until after he graduated and moved out of Lima. That would be a long time to wait to have the sex he so desperately craved. Having Santana help him pop his cherry sooner than he ever expected was certainly tempting. But could the Latina girl really achieve such a thing?

Arriving home, Kurt's cell phone beeped. He pulled out of his jeans pocket and found he had a picture message from Santana. Opening it up, he found himself looking at the image of Puck's naked body lying on what he assumed to be Santana's bed judging by the girly bed sheets. The photo had obviously been taken during one of their hook-ups.

Feeling his cheeks flush at the undeniably hot photo of Puck, Kurt typed a text to Santana calling her an evil vindictive bitch which he was sure she would take as a compliment.

Heading down to his basement bedroom, Kurt considered calling Mercedes and asking for advice before dismissing the idea. She may be his best friend but she just wouldn't understand. Neither would Tina or Quinn and most certainly not Rachel. Nice girls didn't think the same way as guys. He thought about speaking to his dad but that would be no good. His dad was too protective of him and would probably murder Puck even though the Jewish boy had nothing to do with anything… at least not yet. There wasn't anybody he could talk to. Anyone he knew was either too protective, too prudish or uncomfortable about the whole gay thing. This was something he'd have to tackle by himself.

His phone beeped again and Kurt opened the new text he'd received from Santana.

_Jerking off yet? _The text read.

Kurt deleted the message with a glare before ensuring his door was locked, then moving over to his bed. He re-opened the photo of a naked Puck and slipped his hand downwards reaching for his cock. In his head, he only thought of Puck as a gorgeous body, not as a person. There was no harm in a little fantasy after all. Perhaps Santana's offer wouldn't be so unreasonable. It's not like he had to be Puck's boyfriend or anything. All it would be was sex, that's what Puck was known for after all and Kurt certainly wasn't looking for a relationship with the mohawked stud.

Agreeing to help Santana win back Brittany in exchange for her helping him get into bed with Puck wasn't completely wrong, Kurt told himself. Perhaps Artie would be upset for a while but Kurt would be doing the boy a favour in the long run. Although he and Brittany made a cute couple, they didn't really belong together. In Kurt's opinion, Artie and Tina were destined to get back together again one day, and Santana and Brittany could truly make each other happy. He'd be doing a good thing really and sleeping with Puck would be his reward. One sexual encounter with one guy wouldn't make Kurt a slut, so really there was no reason why he shouldn't agree to Santana's suggestion. Really, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like he was in danger of actually falling in love with Puck or anything.

**So… shall I continue?**

**Please Review, IQR xxx**


	2. Related to the Devil

**Disclaimer-Own Glee… I do not**

**Thank you for reviewing everybody, I'm glad you're interested in my new fic, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2-Related to the Devil**

The following day at school, Kurt kept his eyes peeled for Santana. He still wasn't fully decided on whether he was committed to her plan or not, but he was certainly considering it. Looking round for her, he was annoyed to find that she was nowhere in sight. It was typical, Kurt thought. Whenever you really wanted to find someone you never could but anyone you didn't want to see would show up everywhere. For example, Karofsky.

To Kurt, it almost felt as though he was being stalked by the hockey player. Almost every time he looked over his shoulder that day Karofsky was somewhere in his line of vision. Any time Kurt discovered Karofsky's presence, it was shortly followed by an insult or a face-first visit to the lockers. He'd also been hit with a raspberry flavoured Slushie.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." Kurt had called after the buffoon as he walked away laughing with his stupid jock friends.

It was as he was cleaning himself up in the girls' bathroom, they had a much better fragrance than the boys', and making a quick outfit change that Kurt finally found Santana. Or more accurately, the mischievous girl found him. He saw her reflected in the mirror and she smirked at him as she asked if he appreciated the photo she had sent him the night before.

"Bet you had one hell of an orgasm jerking yourself off to that." Santana said knowingly as she watched him fix his bow-tie before neatly combing his hair.

"Fine, it was hot." Kurt admitted with a hint of embarrassment. "I'm still not 100% sure about all this though."

"Let me guess," Santana sighed before placing one hand at her hip, smoothing out her fringe and changing her voice to a higher octave in an imitation of him. "I could never do this to Artie, he's my friend… it's your own fault Brittany's moved on… Puck used to pick on me and ruined so many of my precious outfit's blah, blah, blah and fucking blah." She finished in her usual speaking voice.

"Well yes as a matter of fact." Kurt told her. "That's pretty much what I had to say. But also, why in the name of Armani would Puck agree to sleep with me. I know you say you know him better than anyone and that you think you have some secret power over him but… be serious Santana, do you honestly think you can make this happen."

"Duh," Santana replied. "Puck's a sex-shark ok, and you're girly enough for him. As long as you promise not to tell anyone about it he'll fuck you into his mattress all night long."

"As confident as you claim to be, I still don't think you can accomplish such a task." Kurt said turning away from the mirror to face her properly. "And even if you could, I don't see how I could help you get Brittany back. Romance and relationships aren't exactly a strong point of mine. You'd probably be better off asking Rachel, she managed to split up Finn and Quinn."

"Only because she wanted Finn for herself." Santana pointed out. "And now that she's got him I have nothing to offer or bribe her with. So she can't help me. It has to be you, Hummel. Come on, somewhere beneath those fancy clothes and hair and skin products is a manipulative little diva. Bring him forth and help me get my lesbian charm on."

"I don't believe you have charm, Lopez." Kurt replied seriously.

"Whatever." Santana shrugged. "Now come on, do you wanna get fucked before you finish high school or not?"

"Well… yes." Kurt answered honestly.

"And you think Puck's hot right?" She asked.

"I do have eyes." Kurt mumbled by way of an answer.

"So it's perfect then." Santana said. "I help you get an amazing night with the Puckersaurus and you help me get Brittany back. Do I have ask nicely and say please?"

"Are you really sure you can convince Puck to… you know… with me?" Kurt asked.

"I've told you already, yes." Santana responded in irritation. "I'm telling you, that boy loves to fuck, any hole's a goal."

With Santana stood before him impatiently awaiting an answer, Kurt mulled it over in his mind. The day before, the idea seemed much better when he had his hand pumping up and down on his dick, but with his mind clear of arousal it didn't seem so wise. What if Santana tried to hook him up with Puck and it backfired? Puck might beat him to death out of anger. Or what if he did the nasty with Puck and people found out? What would his dad do? What would Mercedes think? What if this was all some cruel joke that Santana and Puck were playing on him, to hurt him, to humiliate him? What if Santana got him with Puck but Kurt failed to get her with Brittany? Would Santana take revenge on him for not being able to help her get what she wanted? Or what if he did help her come between Artie and Brittany? What if Artie never got over Brittany breaking up with him? What if Artie and Tina never got back together like Kurt secretly hoped they would? What if Kurt's interference meant that Artie would be alone forever? What would Artie say if he knew Kurt was even considering taking part in Santana's scheme? Would he lose a friend?

"Hey, Hummel." Santana called out snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry I was…"

"Away with the fairies." She finished off laughing at her own joke.

"Not even remotely clever _or _funny." Kurt replied.

"Whatever, you helping me or not?" Santana asked and Kurt had visions of her growing up to be the next Coach Sylvester.

"My penis is telling me yes but my head and my heart are saying no." Kurt responded and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well be a guy for once, Cock-Boy and listen to your dick." Santana advised.

"Fine." Kurt agreed. "I'll try and help."

"Perfect." Santana smirked. "I knew you had to have some balls somewhere."

With that said she flaunted away leaving Kurt wondering just what he had gotten himself into. However, he couldn't deny that entering into this agreement with Santana made him feel kind of like a badass. It was with a great sense of confidence that Kurt left the bathroom, holding his head high. As he walked through the mass of students he wondered how their opinions of him might change if they knew that he, Kurt Hummel, was in league with Santana hatching a plan to get Noah Puckerman into bed. He couldn't stop the grin that stretched onto his face at the prospect of people finding out that he had bedded Puck. Suddenly, he understood why Rachel made that 'Run, Joey, Run' Bad Reputation video. The thought of being seen in that kind of light was somehow… exciting.

On his way to class, Kurt imagined that people were parting ways for him out of respect and admiration because he had found his way into McKinley High's most notorious womaniser's pants. It would certainly be a great victory.

However, thoughts of that kind left his head as Artie sat beside him in first period. Guilt gnawed at his insides instead, a voice in his head berating him for being such a bad friend.

"Hey Kurt, are you ok?" Artie asked concernedly. "You look like you've got something on your mind?"

Lowering his eyes, Kurt fed the other boy a lie about being tired. He hadn't felt this bad about himself for something he had done since busting Mercedes' heart when he untruthfully told her he was in love with Rachel.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Artie asked him. "You know you can talk to me."

Checking that nobody was eavesdropping in on their conversation, Kurt leaned closer to Artie so as to whisper to him.

"You slept with Brittany right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Artie answered with a distinct note of pride in his voice. "It was most enjoyable. Why?"

"Do you regret it?" Kurt questioned tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed. "It's just, we're guys right?" Artie nodded in the affirmative, his look of confusion increasing. "And since we're young, hormonal guys, we'd do pretty much anything for sex… wouldn't we?" He added uncertainly.

"Most guys would." Artie answered. "Why are you asking? I mean, have you… well, have you?"

"No." Kurt told him a little uncomfortably. "But I want to. I mean I'm a guy, I have needs." He cringed slightly as he realised how much he sounded like… well, Puck. "But being gay I don't really have a lot of options so… let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that someone made an offer to me, it wouldn't be wrong for me to take it… right? Even if that person wanted me to do something for them in return, something that might hurt somebody else's feelings, somebody I care about."

"Hypothetically speaking?" Artie asked disbelievingly.

"Hypothetically speaking." Kurt repeated nervously knowing that his friend didn't believe him.

"So I guess you've figured it out then." Artie said sounding a little… ashamed. "I guess in a way it was obvious right?" He tried for a laugh but it didn't fully form.

"Right." Kurt replied having no idea what Artie was talking about. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." Artie told him and Kurt nodded even though he still didn't know the story. "But being in a wheelchair I don't really have a lot of options." He continued, repeating what Kurt had previously said but substituting the word 'gay' with 'wheelchair'. "Then Brittany came along willing to do it. I knew it didn't mean anything, not really. I knew she was angry with Santana and just wanted a way to get back at her. But I was selfish. I wanted the chance to feel _normal _for a while."

"You _are _normal." Kurt said understanding only too well how Artie must have felt.

"Yeah well, I'm not proud of the way me and Brittany happened." Artie stated. "She was trying to get back at Santana and if I'm honest, I was hoping it would somehow make Tina jealous. It was never my intention for us to hurt Santana's feelings, or Tina's or anybody's. Actually… maybe deep down that _was _my intention. But I had the chance for sex presented to me in the form of Brittany, so I took it. Do you think that was wrong of me?"

"Not at all." Kurt answered instantly. "But… do you regret it?" He asked.

"A little." Artie admitted. "I mean the sex was great. Brittany is amazingly flexible. But I suppose I always thought my first time should be with Tina, or at least somebody I loved."

"You mean… you don't love Brittany?" Kurt asked thinking breaking the couple up wouldn't be so wrong if he didn't love the girl.

"I care about her a lot." Artie said. "I enjoy being with her and she makes me happy but… no. She's not Tina."

Kurt nodded before returning his gaze to his workbook. He pretended that he was engrossed in his work but really he was thinking over all that Artie had said. When he had first broached the 'hypothetical' subject, he had been talking about himself but Artie had believed he was referring to him. He'd then listened to Artie explain how he had risked hurting other people, Santana and Tina, all so that he could have sex. He also admitted that he didn't love Brittany. Looking at the situation from that point of view, Kurt thought perhaps what he was willing to do for the opportunity to lose his virginity wasn't so different from Artie's story. With that thought in mind, his self-hatred diminished a little but a voice in Kurt's head still insisted that it wasn't right. His heart beat in agreement but his cock had other ideas.

He thought a little more about what Artie said in his final class of the day. How he felt partial regret for not saving his virginity for someone he truly loved. The thought of being with someone he loved for his first time was an appealing romantic notion, but Kurt didn't believe it to be a very realistic one. He strongly suspected that most people ended up regretting the first person they had sex with. Artie had confirmed as much, and the same probably held true for Brittany and Santana and most definitely for Quinn.

Even though he'd already agreed to help Santana, he started to think the situation over a little more while he was still in a position to back out. The thought of giving himself to Puck wasn't all together pleasant. In some ways, it was humiliating and terrifying. Puck was his long-term bully. Sleeping with him for the sake of losing his v-card was more than a little desperate. Would Puck make fun of him for it after they did the deed, during it even? Would he be too rough with him, deliberately hurt him? He gulped at the thought.

However, if he took out the equation of Puck's appalling personality, the thought of having sex with him was a lot more agreeable in Kurt's mind. That tan skin, sexy smirk and to drool-over body. He was sure it could be an amazing sexual experience as well if Puck was willing to treat him well and not use sex as another way to bully him.

The bell signalling the end of school rang and Kurt gathered his books up and left alongside everyone else. As he took a seat beside Mercedes in the choir room for Glee club, Kurt had almost mentally talked himself out of Santana's little arrangement. However, Santana smirked in Kurt's direction before announcing to Mr. Schue that Puck had prepared a performance for them.

Guitar in hand, Puck stood in the centre of the choir room to perform his song. As he watched with the others, Kurt lost himself in how deliciously sexy Puck's singing voice was. The way he played guitar, his fingers dancing across the strings, only served to increase the physical attraction Kurt felt for the other teen. Applauding with the others as the song came to an end, Kurt spared a look at Santana who blew a kiss to him.

He had to admit, Santana was smarter than he gave her credit for. It was obvious that Puck's performance had been her plan, a clever way to remind Kurt first-hand how delectable the other male was. It also served to send Kurt's blood southwards meaning that the desires of his dick once again overruled rational thought. At that moment, Kurt just knew he wouldn't be able to back out of his deal with Santana, who he strongly suspected was related to the Devil somehow, for any time Kurt might find himself with cold feet, Santana would no doubt be a step ahead planning something to ensure his teenage-boy need for sex remained prominent.

After Glee, Santana accompanied Kurt to his car again and he drove her home, the two of them discussing possible ideas to put their plans into action.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Plans Begin

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 3-Plans Begin **

Arriving at school the next day, Kurt gracefully stepped out from his car with his usual air of confidence. He kept his head held high as he strutted through the parking-lot, Santana right beside him, their arms linked together. Not out of friendship like when Kurt linked arms with Mercedes, no this was something different. Santana was parading him along, showing him off, something in her demeanour demanding that she and Kurt be noticed. Her walking with him was also a means of protection to ensure Kurt didn't suffer a dumpster dive that morning.

The first stage of their plan, though really it had all been Santana's idea, had just begun. On the way home the day before, Santana had readily informed him of one idea to get Puck to notice him as a sexual possibility. Upon hearing what she had to say, Kurt had initially tried to talk his way out of such a thing, but he was quickly learning that Santana could be incredibly persuasive. It was perhaps her threat to smash his car windows that had convinced Kurt into agreement, for he was sure the Latina would have carried the threat out.

So it was that Kurt found himself prowling through the corridors of McKinley High in his boldest fashion statement to date. His GaGa outfit had of course stood out, but it hadn't really been that much of a stir compared to other things he'd worn on a normal day. The corset he had worn for instance, or the kilt he had dared to wear along with leggings.

The outfit Santana had insisted he wear was in another league all together. He may as well have been naked since hardly anything was covered. His sparkly black top was long-sleeved and went up to his neck and met his waist line, but it was pretty much see-through. Normally he'd wear something underneath it but Santana had insisted he wear it how it was. It didn't help that it was a cold day, his man nipples had already hardened into peaks that onlookers couldn't fail to miss. On bottom he wore a red pair of denim hot-pants that belonged to Santana. They were a little small on him so the outline of his groin was painfully obvious and every time he took another stride he exposed part of his lower bum. He also happened to be going commando which was most likely more blatantly obvious than his sexuality. With it he wore comfortable black boots decorated with silver buckles. They too belonged to Santana.

Still, as he and Santana moved through the school, Kurt did feel kind of sexy, something he wasn't at all used to. He could feel people looking at him, boys and girls. Having so many eyes on him only served to increase his confidence, he did love the spotlight after all; attention was something he craved just as fiercely as Rachel did. The girls all seemed to look upon him with envy as they admired his long smooth legs and his perfectly curved ass. He also heard a few mutterings about the figure of his hips and waist, a comment that boosted his confidence considerably. During his brief time on the Cheerio's last year, Kurt had been a little self-conscious about the shape of his hips because of Coach Sylvester.

As for the boys, there was a mix of reactions from them as they all looked his body up and down. A few looked secretly impressed at his daring to wear such a striking outfit, some were checking him out without even realising they were doing so. Others cast him looks of disgust but with Santana at his side they didn't dare to attack him verbally or otherwise. There were even a few who were looking at Kurt lustfully, though they'd more than likely deny such a thing and insist they were gazing at Santana.

"Hey look, you have an admirer." Santana told him as she discreetly tilted her head in the direction of Karofsky.

Sneaking a look to the hockey player, Kurt found that Santana was right. Karofsky looked as though he wanted to lunge at Kurt and take him then and there. He could feel his skin heating up at Karofsky's intense stare. Although the attention made him feel insanely sexy, having Karofsky stare at him with such hunger made him nervous and just a little sick.

"Relax," Santana whispered obviously sensing his unease as Karofsky prowled down the corridor after them, eyes glued to Kurt's ass. "I won't let him rape you. That sweet virgin blood of yours is for Puck."

"What if I get suspended for being dressed indecently?" Kurt worried aloud.

"Then you'll get some time off school." Santana shrugged evidently not caring about Kurt's concerns. "Ok, here comes the sex-shark."

Kurt caught a glimpse of that unmistakeable mohawked head and he turned to stand opposite Santana so that his back was to Puck. When Puck was close enough, Santana *accidentally* knocked Kurt's books out of his arms sending them crashing to the floor. As Santana had instructed, Kurt bent down to pick his things up, his ass in the air with a hint of his crack showing as his shorts rode down, all of this right in Puck's vision just as Santana melded away into the background.

"Need some help, babe?" Puck offered resting a hand on Kurt's lower back, dangerously close to his butt.

Wearing a girls' pair of shorts with hairless legs as well as high-heeled boots, Kurt could easily be mistaken for a girl from behind. A mistake Puck had clearly made, just as Santana suspected he would.

"Thanks, Puck." Kurt replied, timing his movements so that his hand brushed the other boy's as they reached for the same book. Santana had told him to call him by his given name, Noah, but Kurt had refused. It didn't feel right.

"Fuck me." Puck swore once he registered that the *girl* he was hitting on was in fact a boy, Kurt to be exact.

"I'd love to." Kurt responded swiftly as he stood to his full height, looking down on Puck who was still crouched.

He had to admit, Santana was right when she said she knew Puck so well. She had predicted every action and word he had said so far. He balanced his books on his hip, his arm wrapped around them to keep them in place, thereby ensuring that his crotch was in Puck's face. Slowly, Puck stood up letting out a short whistle as he looked at Kurt with the amusement Santana had predicted. With the beginnings of a smirk forming on his lips, Puck handed him the final book.

"Thanks," Kurt said careful to keep his voice indifferent as Santana had told him to. "I like those jeans on you by the way." He slipped his finger beneath the waistband as he said it before pulling back and turning away.

"Hey Hummel," Puck called out as Kurt was moving on. He paused before looking back at Puck, not knowing what to expect as Santana had predicted a speechless Puck, not one ready to get the last word. "Hot outfit." Then he winked before turning round and strutting away himself.

As he stood in the corridor, Kurt was sure that his mouth was agape and he must look slightly ridiculous, or just more whorish, like he had his mouth open eager to suck some cock.

"Damn, white boy." Mercedes exclaimed jolting Kurt out of his stupor. "I don't even wanna know what kinda magazine inspired this outfit."

"Honestly Mercedes, do I look good?" Kurt asked knowing he could count on her for the truth.

"You look smoking." Mercedes approved. "But also kinda…" She trailed off.

"Kinda like a slut." Kurt supplied for her.

"Just a little." Mercedes told him. "Ok, a lot. But you pull it off like nobody's business."

He breathed a sigh of relief before walking with her to their first class, feeling incredibly sexier and yet more confident after Mercedes' thoughts on his outfit. He was thankful she didn't delve deeper into why he was dressed in such a way. The thought of telling her about his and Santana's agreement was very awkward for him. Mercedes was too protective of him, she'd worry that he'd end up getting hurt, and she wouldn't understand the reasons behind his decision. How could she? She didn't have a cock.

When he next met up with Santana, he told her the details on his interaction with Puck, including Puck's unexpected comment about his outfit choice. Santana just smirked in satisfaction and stated that she knew the first part of her plan would work so well.

"What about the Artie and Brittany situation?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"I thought you weren't all that eager on potentially hurting those two?" Santana asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I _don't _want to hurt them." Kurt insisted. "But the agreement was that you help me in return for me helping you. Although I lack confidence in my ability to achieve what you want I'm determined to try my best. I was just hoping you'd have some ideas to start us off."

"No, not yet." Santana answered as she eyed Mike and Tina thoughtfully as they passed by hand-in-hand. "But I won't need long."

She blew Kurt a kiss as she departed, following a little way behind the Asian couple. Somehow, Kurt got the feeling that Tina and Mike would become part of Santana's schemes. His stomach momentarily churned with guilt at the prospect of potentially hurting even more of his friends. That feeling of guilt soon morphed into something else unpleasant as he felt a pair of eyes upon him.

Looking round the area, Kurt matched the stare to Karofsky. The other teen winked at him and Kurt instantly became uncomfortable. Quickly searching his surroundings for a friendly face and finding none, Kurt hastened to leave. He'd made it to the floor above when Karofsky caught up with him.

"Hey Slut-er-ella." Karofsky said moving round to block Kurt's path. "Fancy seeing you here." He leered down at him and Kurt squirmed beneath the gaze.

He didn't feel sexy anymore. The way Karofsky eyed him made him feel dirty and cheap, like a piece of meat. As soon as Santana had handed him the clothes to wear that morning, Kurt had known that he would look like a whore, but he didn't expect to feel like one. Even though Karofsky was only raking his eyes up and down his body, Kurt felt like he was involved in some sickening immoral act.

"Has anyone told you how fuckable you look in those shorts?" Karofsky asked him backing Kurt up against the wall and placing a hand at his thigh while the other stroked down his chest. "I can't begin to describe all the dirty things I wanna do to you."

"Get. Away. From. Me." Kurt warned through his shock, fear and disgust at Karofsky's unwanted advances.

"Oh come on," Karofsky said. "This is what you want, why else would you dress like that?"

"Hey, he said get away from him." Santana snapped as she appeared storming towards them.

Karofsky immediately stepped away from Kurt and sneered at both of them before heading off.

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly as he hugged his arms around himself.

"Whatever." Santana replied. "But don't expect me to fight all your battles; I'm not your fucking babysitter. You need to stand up to him."

Kurt didn't respond, just followed Santana as she led him to the girls' locker room and fished him out a spare pair of her red tracksuit bottoms. She turned round to give him some privacy as he peeled off her red denim hot-pants and welcomed the cheap polyester of her tracksuit.

"I have an idea." Santana told him.

"I'm afraid to ask what that idea entails." Kurt answered.

"Think you could have a girly sleepover at your house?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Kurt nodded.

"Perfect." Santana smirked. "I need you to have a sleepover with Tina, Mercedes and Rachel."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked. "And why not Quinn or Brittany?"

"Because," Santana huffed. "Brittany being there will ruin the plan and Quinn's too smart, she might catch on to what we're doing. Now, Mercedes has to be there because she's your best friend and it would arouse suspicion if you didn't invite her. Rachel will be a perfect distraction with her loud mouth and Tina has to be there so you can steal her underwear."

"What?" Kurt blanched. "You want me to _steal _Tina's _underwear_?"

"That's what I just said." Santana retorted. "Keep up, Hummel."

"Why do you want her underwear? And how am I supposed to get it without her noticing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, be creative." Santana suggested. "I just need it so I can plant it in Artie's locker and ensure that Brittany finds it and realises he's cheating on her."

"That's your plan?" Kurt asked sceptically. "Seriously, do you really believe that will work? And if it did we'd be causing even more unnecessary hurt to Tina and Mike."

"So?" Santana shrugged. "I don't care about people's feelings."

"I'm starting to understand that." Kurt said under his breath. "If you want my honest opinion, I don't think this plan will work."

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion." She pointed out. "And do you have a better plan?"

"Yes." Kurt replied after a few moments of silent thought, just as Santana was about to leave.

"Ok, share." Santana encouraged returning to face him.

"You wanted to make it look like Artie was cheating on Brittany with Tina?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded. "How about we actually get it to happen?"

"Oh as if," Santana scoffed. "Artie's way too much of a goody-two-wheels to cheat on Brittany."

"Well we don't necessarily have to get him to cheat." Kurt suggested. "If we could just get Artie and Tina back together then Brittany will be single again, thereby making it easier for you to win her back. Artie told me himself that he's still in love with Tina."

"Fine, new plan." Santana interrupted before he could say any more. "All of us girls are going to attend your sleepover and with a little girl talk we'll soon find out if Tina still has feelings for Artie. That might make Britt jealous and it would also inspire new hope in Artie if such a piece of information reached his ears. Not to mention that Mike would get jealous too."

"I suppose we could give that a try and see where it goes from there." Kurt agreed. "There's just one little problem."

"The inadequate size of your cock?" Santana asked.

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly well endowed." He answered her feeling his cheeks blush. "And I was referring to the fact that Brittany won't come to my sleepover if you're there."

"Whatever, like I want to spend the night at yours with all those dorks anyway." Santana shrugged. "You and the others have your girly night. Just make sure Tina spills ok?"

"I'll try." Kurt answered. "And then I'll be telling Artie whatever she says I suppose?"

"That's the plan." Santana confirmed. "And Rachel will probably tell Mike and anyone else who'll listen. Now come on, lunch is almost over."

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt followed her out but quickly lost sight of her. Making his way through the crowds of students, Kurt spotted Mike and Tina walking together as well as Artie and Brittany. The guilt that accompanied the knowledge that he was trying to break both couples up returned to him full force as he headed to his lesson.

He almost forgot what he was doing it for until Puck strode into the room and dropped into the seat on the table next to his. Almost instantly, Puck's eyes dropped below Kurt's table before he looked him in the eye.

"You changed." Puck observed.

He and Santana hadn't planned on how he should talk to Puck in his lesson. There was never any guarantee that Puck would even show up and even so, Kurt had not been expecting to arrive to the lesson wearing Santana's tracksuit bottoms. But after his early confident display he knew he had to keep it up. So he formed his mouth into a smirk that would make Santana proud before leaning across his desk to whisper into Puck's ear.

"I had to; I came in my shorts thinking about you." He felt a little sense of embarrassment from saying such a thing but he tried to appear nonchalant as he sat back in his seat.

Once again, Puck looked him over with an amused expression before shaking his head and quite possibly paying genuine attention to the teacher, but it was hard to be sure.

The lesson came to an end and the class filed out. Before Kurt could leave, Puck stood in front of him surveying him with interest.

"See something you like?" Kurt asked trying to be flirtatious.

"Tell me, Hummel, what exactly are you and Santana trying to pull?" Puck asked him.

He didn't sound angry, just curious. Kurt struggled to think of an answer. He pretended to check for something in his bag to buy him a little time before meeting Puck's eye.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kurt told him mysteriously before walking away from him backwards a few steps before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Girls and Boys

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**I'd like to point out that this doesn't follow the series 2 timeline/plot**

**e/g Puck did not go to juvie, Burt did not have to go to hospital, no Karofsky/Kurt kissage rape, no Blaine (yet… I may introduce him?) and the events of the episode 'Furt' have not happened but the Hummels/Hudsons are living together.**

**Chapter 4-Girls and Boys**

Out in the parking lot, Kurt caught up with Mercedes and Tina. He smiled brightly at them before asking if they'd like to spend the night at his place on the upcoming Saturday. The two agreed eagerly and Tina offered to bring along some more of her mother's pie as she knew how much Kurt had liked it when he'd eaten dinner at her house one night. He forced on a grateful smile as yet another stab of guilt tingled up his spine.

Spotting Brittany and Quinn walking along with Sam, Kurt said a quick goodbye to Mercedes and Tina before hurrying over to the three blondes. He was a little nervous but he covered it well. He was sure Brittany would agree but he wasn't sure about Quinn since she was the Head Cheerleader again. They hadn't really spoken much and he wasn't too sure if he could still call her a friend. Then there was Sam. Although he was a decent enough guy, Kurt worried that he might make him feel uncomfortable. Not because of anything Sam said or did, just because of how Finn had reacted when Kurt had wanted to sing a duet with him, assuming that because Kurt was gay his intentions could only be to get into the new kid's pants.

"Hey girls, Sam." Kurt greeted.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam asked politely.

He did like that Sam always appeared so at ease with him, but his mind was still tormented by the words Finn had said to him. He knew Finn didn't mean to be such a douche bag; the taller boy just lacked tact and sensitivity more than Rachel lacked fashion sense.

"I'm having Tina and Mercedes stay over at my place on Saturday." Kurt informed them. "I'd like to offer you the same invitation."

"Yeah, cool, that sounds fun." Sam responded with a smile and Brittany nodded her agreement.

"Can Artie come too?" She asked.

"If he likes." Kurt answered not having the heart to tell Sam that he had only been inviting the girls. He and Santana would just have to adjust their plans a little. "I thought I'd invite everyone in the Glee club." He improvised. "It'll be good for the team if we all socialise a bit more, it will inspire team unity. And since I'm sounding increasingly more like Rachel I'm just going to bail now."

He nodded to them before departing and sending a quick text to Santana informing her of the new development. Spying Rachel walking through the parking lot with Finn and Mike, Kurt crossed to meet them and invited them along also.

"Wait what?" Finn asked. "I didn't know you were having a sleepover. Have you asked your dad or my mum?"

"No," Kurt admitted. "But dad's used to me having the girls over to spend the night. We haven't done it for a while now but I figured this weekend was as good a time as any."

"That's different." Finn told him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You having girls over is one thing," Finn said uncomfortably. "But do you really expect all us guys to share a room with you, that'll be kind of awkward for us."

"Finn." Rachel hissed at him.

"Well Finn, if it bothers you so much the guys can all share your room and the girls can join me in my basement." Kurt said being careful to keep the anger out of his voice. "I suppose you'll be cancelling your dinner date with Rachel and her two dad's tonight, heaven forbid being in the same room as her two _gay _dad's will make you feel _awkward_."

"What? No, that's not what I meant." Finn tried to say.

Kurt noticed that Finn seemed more concerned with making apologises and explanations to Rachel rather than to him. Shaking his head at another display of Finn's idiotic insensitivity, Kurt headed over to his car. Checking his cell phone, Kurt found a text from Santana saying she was waiting for him round the corner.

He drove round to meet her and she joined him in the car asking who he had invited so far. He told her he'd asked everybody other than Artie and Puck.

"You can text Artie about it later." Santana told him. "But you have to ask Puck face to face."

"I don't have to dress like a slut again do I?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

"Just make sure you wear tight clothes and look hot." Santana replied. "If all of us spend the night at yours I think it could be a lot more interesting."

"I doubt it." Kurt scoffed. "The boys will be upstairs with Finn I expect."

"And why is that?" Santana demanded to know and Kurt quietly explained to her about his recent conversation with Finn. "Ew, I can't believe I had sex with such a loser, he didn't even make me cum. Damn his freaking premature ejaculation. You know what, forget Finn. The guys will be in the basement with us, if Finn has a problem with that he can hang upstairs all by himself."

Kurt nodded half-heartedly in agreement and listened to her instructions on how to invite Puck to the group sleepover.

"So, I guess you're coming to spend the night with us losers also?" Kurt asked.

"I suppose I'll have to." Santana sighed. "Someone has to sit and look hot as they provide much needed sarcasm."

"Please, I've already got that covered." Kurt replied smugly. "And I'm way hotter than you."

"Urgh, not even." Santana argued.

"I totally am." Kurt said confidently. "Which is why Puck won't be able to resist me. I honestly don't know why I never thought to seduce him before."

"Because you're far too innocent." Santana pointed out. "But don't worry, with my help, Puck will soon take care of that and you'll be a dirty sex fiend like the rest of us. Apart from Rachel, she's a prude. And Quinn, she's trying to be a perfect little bible girl again."

"Excuse me," Kurt interrupted. "Just because I'm a boy, meaning that I often think with my penis, and have agreed to this little arrangement of ours in my almost embarrassing need to lose my virginity does not make me a sex fiend. I'm not a slut is that understood? I'm only planning to sleep with one guy, one time. It's no different than Finn giving up his v-card to you."

"Oh it's way different." Santana smirked.

"And how is that?" Kurt asked her.

"Because, Hummel, once you've had a taste of sex you'll be starving for more." Santana told him. "You'll be on your knees begging Puck to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. Or you'll get really desperate and secretly get it on with Karofsky."

"That is beyond disgusting." Kurt replied as his face morphed into an expression of revulsion. "Walking down the corridor makes him sweat, can you imagine how much worse that would be if he… engaged in sexual activity."

The two of them shuddered at the unwelcome thoughts before Santana explained one more time how Kurt should go about inviting Puck to the weekend slumber party. The Latina girl unplugged her seatbelt and headed up to her house without a backwards glance. Kurt remained parked outside until he had seen her safely enter her house. He then pulled the car round and headed home.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold of his own house he heard the sound of his dad's voice calling out to him from the living-room.

"Hey dad, how was your day?" Kurt asked sitting down on the sofa with one leg crossed over the other.

"What's going on with you Kurt?" Burt asked him.

"I'm afraid that question is a bit too vague." Kurt replied. "Could you be more specific so that I might have a better chance at providing an accurate answer for you?"

"Finn told me you've been flaunting yourself round school today." Burt said. "And that you caused tension between him and Rachel."

"He caused the tension himself." Kurt said defiantly as Carole joined them, handing Burt a cup of coffee.

"Kurt, honey," Carole spoke gently. "Is this about you and Finn? Do you still have… feelings for him?"

"No, the pathetically childish feelings I had for Finn are long gone." Kurt answered. "Unfortunately Finn's idiocy, ignorance and homophobia are still huge personality flaws."

"Kurt, did he say the 'f' word?" Carole asked seriously sounding angry, a rare thing for the kind-hearted woman. Burt looked as though he was preparing to spring to his feet and grab his gun that Kurt _knew _was hidden somewhere in the house.

"No he was just being… childish and insensitive, without meaning to of course." Kurt answered dryly. "Finn _never _means to be such a moron but somehow he always manages to."

"What happened Kurt?" Burt asked, the two adults calming down a little.

"Well what did Finn tell you?" Kurt asked sourly.

"Never mind what Finn said, I want to hear your side." Burt shot back.

"I was planning to host a slumber party this weekend." Kurt explained. "So I invited the kids from Glee… boys included." Kurt added wondering how his dad would take that bit.

"Go on." Carole encouraged.

"It's silly really." Kurt sighed shaking his head. "Finn expressed his discomfort over the prospect of himself or any of the other boys sharing a room with me, what with my being gay and all. He said himself that it would be awkward for guys to share a room with me. Rachel looked ready to chide him for his comments but I interjected."

"So what did _you _say?" Burt asked knowing how sharp his son could sometimes be with his words.

"Something along the lines of how he couldn't possibly go to Rachel's for dinner as her gay dad's would no doubt make him uncomfortable." Kurt admitted. "But he hastily apologised, to Rachel that is… not to me. But of course, why should he apologise? Since I'm gay I might misconstrue an apology as a sexual invitation and try to molest or convert him." He finished in a bitter sarcastic note.

"Come on buddy, you know Finn didn't mean it like that." Burt told him.

"That's precisely what he meant." Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt…" Carole started no doubt trying to defend Finn's actions and make Kurt feel better but he held a hand up to silence her.

"Don't worry, Carole." Kurt said. "It's fine. Having grown accustomed to being an only child it's only natural for these sibling squabbles to occur. Finn and I are just struggling to get used to our new step-brother status. There's no need for concern, we'll sort it out amongst ourselves in good time."

"Thank you Kurt." Carole smiled pressing a kiss to his head before heading to the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, you wanna explain to me about the other part?" Burt asked. "Finn told me what you wore to school today."

"So?" Kurt asked defensively. "I'm always experimenting with fashion."

"Hot-pants, Kurt?" Burt questioned. "With a see-through top and no underwear? What's that all about?"

"It isn't about anything." Kurt denied. "I just felt like dressing that way today. And I'm in a pair of sweatpants now so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't want my son going round school dressed like a hooker." Burt replied. "What are you thinking strutting about in hot-pants so that your ass is half on display? Do you have any idea what could happen to you? Some oaf could try and…" Burt broke off not able to say the words but Kurt knew what he was getting at. He didn't mention that such a thing had almost happened with Karofsky, would have if Santana hadn't intervened. "You could get attacked Kurt, physically or sexually. You think I want that to happen to you?"

"I'm not a little _girl _dad." Kurt said pointedly. "I can handle myself. I'm stronger than people give me credit for."

"You might be emotionally stronger kid," Burt told him. "And I know you could give as good as you get in a fight if it was one against one. But if a group attacked you then you wouldn't stand a chance, no guy would."

"Well I didn't get attacked." Kurt huffed as he smoothed out his bangs.

"But you _could _have got attacked." Burt pointed out. "Do you have any idea how much that scares me? I can't lose you Kurt. I love you more than anything."

Soon enough, Kurt's stroppiness had faded and he sank on to the arm of his dad's chair wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too dad." Kurt whispered.

"Come on buddy; tell me what it was all about." Burt replied. "Why were you dressed like that? If you're trying to get other guys to notice you that ain't the way."

"That's not what it was dad." Kurt sighed. "Santana and I we just… it was a silly dare, nothing more. And she even allowed me to borrow her tracksuit pants part way through the day when she realised how uncomfortable I was feeling. Please, just consider it a fashion disaster that will never happen again."

"You got it." Burt grinned obviously satisfied by Kurt's deceitful explanation.

He felt bad lying to his dad, he felt even worse knowing his father believed his lies so easily, but there was no way he could tell his dad the truth. Getting up, he moved to the kitchen to help Carole with dinner.

Later that evening, when Finn had returned home, Kurt opted to be the more mature of the two and lightly rapped his knuckles on Finn's bedroom door.

"Come in." Finn called out and Kurt hesitantly stepped inside.

He turned his nose up at the dirty laundry that littered the floor before looking to Finn who was stomach down on his bed playing some computer game that involved blowing up some weird looking aliens.

"Could we perhaps converse like civilised beings?" Kurt asked as he propped a hand on his hip.

Pausing his game, Finn stared at Kurt dumbly for a while as he tried to figure out what Kurt was saying.

"Sure." He replied when he worked out that Kurt was asking to talk. "What's up, dude?"

Perhaps it was a result of spending frequent amounts of time with Santana the past few days, but Kurt's first thought was to jokingly say 'my dick' as an answer. He had no doubt that Santana would find amusement in such a response, but he didn't think Finn would see it as humorous. So, shaking the reply from his mind, Kurt went with a safer option.

"I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you in the parking lot today." Kurt told him. "Even though you deserved it." He added.

"I did deserve it." Finn admitted. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad and I'm ok with the gay thing, I am. You're really awesome Kurt I just… speak without thinking sometimes."

"All the time actually." Kurt remarked.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Finn said. "I'm real sorry ok. We cool?"

"We're cool." Kurt replied with a tight smile. "So this Saturday, boys in your room and girls in mine?"

"No," Finn answered. "No let's all hang in your basement. It'll be fun."

Kurt nodded before leaving Finn to return to his game. Down in his basement, Kurt climbed into his bed and reached for his cell phone. He pulled up the naked photo of Puck that Santana had sent him and jerked himself off to it, imagining how it might feel to have Puck fuck him with that beautifully engorged Jewish cock.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Wrong for the Right Reasons

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 5-Wrong for the Right Reasons**

He whimpered slightly wondering how it was Santana had managed to talk him in to such a plan. The girl must know some weird mind tricks or something. His hair looked even better than usual today, he was wearing one of his favourite shirts from Alexander McQueen's last collection before his death and he'd only recently had a facial.

"Surely there must be another way?" Kurt pleaded as he backed up against the wall in the empty corridor eyeing Santana wearily.

"Come on Hummel, you already agreed." Santana reminded him. "Besides, in the art of manipulation, sacrifices have to be made."

"But…" Kurt tried only to have Santana launch the Slushie at him. "You bitch." He groaned as the ice-cold syrupy liquid dripped down his face, staining his shirt and seeping all the way down his skin-tight jeans.

"Off you go, Cock-boy." Santana encouraged ushering him towards the double doors. "Make me proud."

Spare clothes in hand, Kurt entered the boys' locker room where Puck was ditching his class and lifting some weights. Kurt had only agreed to carry out their plan at this time as he had a free period. As he entered, a topless Puck looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and Kurt ducked his eyes, his face flushing with shame.

He placed his dry clothes neatly on a nearby bench before moving to the sink. He filled the basin up then washed his face as best as he could. Studying his reflection in the mirror, he saw that his face was painted with both humiliation and nervousness that was slowly turning into fear. Taking a breath, he considered ditching Santana's plan and pretending he had done as she instructed but he was sure she'd know he was lying. For all he knew she was listening outside the door or had a camera hidden somewhere. He suddenly found himself looking suspiciously around the room.

Shaking his head, he crossed to sit on a bench where he was clearly in Puck's view as the mohawked teen continued his work-out. He slipped off his shoes and socks before stripping off his shirt casting a forlorn look at the ruined material. Looking up through his lashes he realised that Puck was discreetly watching him. The knowledge of that made his skin tingle.

"Puck?" Kurt asked cautiously. "Could you help me?"

"What's up, Hummel?" Puck sighed setting the weights down and looking at him expectantly.

"My jeans." Kurt answered. "They're even tighter than usual."

"So?" Puck queried lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm not able to… I can't…" Kurt turned his head away for a moment before looking back, cheeks hot with embarrassment. "I need help pulling them off." He said quickly.

"Is that right?" Puck asked him sounding amused as he sauntered towards him and rested a hand at the top of Kurt's jeans. "And I just happen to be the only one around in your moment of need, a coincidence I suppose?"

He wasn't sure how to react to Puck's statement. It suddenly felt as though he was the one being played rather than himself being a creator of the game along with Santana. It was as though Santana had written the rules, he himself had read and learned them only for Puck to come along and change them. Being out of control was not something Kurt enjoyed at all and in this instance he had no idea how to regain it.

"You've gone quiet." Puck pointed out. "What's the matter fag, too much cock in your mouth?"

"P-please don't call me that." Kurt replied in a hurt whisper as he stepped away from the tanned boy.

"Why not?" Puck asked moving towards him until Kurt's back collided with the cold porcelain of the sink. "Everyone knows that's what you are. You're a fag, Hummel." Puck told him, leaning in close and speaking the derogatory word right in his ear where it was sure to echo in his head forever more.

Turning his eyes to the floor, Kurt bit down on his lip and took steady breaths determined not to let Puck see how deeply he was affecting him. Although the two of them had never been friends, Puck had never been this cruel to him, not even before he'd joined Glee.

"You know what else you are, Hummel?" Puck asked pressing his muscular body against Kurt's slender but toned frame. "You're a desperate little virgin trying to be a slut. It's pathetic and it's disgusting. _You _are disgusting." He gripped Kurt's shoulders tightly and spun him around before holding hid throat and forcing his head up to look upon himself in the mirror. "Just look at yourself."

Hurt and angered by the other boy's heartless words, Kurt forced his elbow back into Puck's stomach and yanked his hand away from his throat. He whirled around aiming a punch at Puck that he easily prevented.

"You gonna cry, princess?" Puck jeered.

"Just stay away from me." Kurt spat at him.

"No, Hummel, _you _stay away from me." Puck replied. "Whatever it is you and Santana are trying to do… just leave me the hell out of it. I admit, the slutty outfit was amusing but you throwing yourself at me like this is just lame. You want my advice, stay away from Santana. That girls like fire, hang with her too long and you'll burn."

"You're an asshole." Kurt told him as his mind played over the horrible things Puck had said to him.

"Yeah, I am." Puck confirmed. "You remember that yeah? When Santana tries to convince you to help her with whatever it is she wants, because I know she won't be doing whatever the fuck she's doing with you unless there's something in it for her, just remember that I'm an asshole and she's a bitch. As soon as she gets what she wants, she won't give two shits about you and how it may all blow up in your face. She'll leave you to deal with the mess. And whatever it is you're trying to get from me, it just ain't happening. All I do is hurt people, Hummel. Ask Finn; ask Quinn, they'll tell you."

As Kurt folded his arms over his chest struggling to contain the tears that threatened to fall, Puck grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head. He made a few steps as if to leave the room before stopping and standing before Kurt again. Without a word, he hooked his fingers into Kurt's jeans and yanked them down his legs then left.

A small gasp escaped his lips as the cool air of the locker room hit Kurt's bare legs. Shakily, he stepped out of them before hurrying to pull on his dry clothes struggling to understand what had just happened. He'd never had Puck be so mean to him. He didn't think he'd ever had anyone be so mean to him, and that was saying something considering how much bullying he had dealt with over the years.

Every word Puck had said was more painful than any locker-shove and more humiliating than any Slushie-facial or dumpster-dive. Yet at the same time, despite how harsh Puck had been, there was something in his voice, his eyes and the words he spoke that suggested something other than venom and hatred. In a strange way, it seemed as though Puck was trying to warn Kurt off of him so that he wouldn't get hurt. True, Puck had chosen a spineless and agonizingly hurtful way to do it, but as the old saying goes, you've got to be cruel to be kind. Was that the reason for Puck's sudden outburst?

Either way, Santana's plan had gone terribly wrong and Kurt had failed to inform Puck of the weekend sleepover in his basement, not that he wanted Puck there anymore even if Puck would show up. As for him having sex with Puck, that was clearly out of the question, the mohawked teen had made that clear without having to voice it.

Leaving the locker room with what was left of his dignity, Kurt trailed slowly through the corridors running through lyrics in his head in order to tune out all that Puck had said to him.

Moving through a more populated area of the school, Kurt was shouldered into a wall as the word 'queer' was thrown at him by some jock. Glaring daggers at the stockier male, Kurt unleashed his fury and lunged himself at the fair-haired boy tackling him to the ground. He pulled his arm back then struck the boy's face repeatedly until somebody pulled him off.

"Who else wants to say something?" Kurt asked at a loud volume, the harshness in his voice making him sound manlier than usual. "Come on assholes! Who else wants to say something? I'll smash your un-moisturized faces in you sweaty fashion-challenged Neanderthals!" He cried out struggling against the arms pulling him back away from the stunned faces of those nearby.

"Calm down, Kurt." A tender voice he recognised but couldn't place told him. "Just calm down. You need to breathe, come on now, just calm down."

Panting heavily, Kurt continued to struggle and hiss insults and threats under his breath as he was led into the familiar setting of Mr. Schue's office. Sinking down into the chair, he looked up to find the curly-haired teacher gazing down at him with weary concern.

"Something you need to talk about, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked observing his pupil carefully.

"What's so wrong with being different?" Kurt asked miserably as he kicked the leg of the desk in frustration. "Why do they have to always target me? Why can't they just grow up and leave me alone? Why can't they just let me live? Am I a bad person, Mr. Schue? Do I deserve to be treated like I'm… like I'm garbage?" He asked thinking of how he had so often been tossed into the school dumpsters.

"Of course not, Kurt." Mr. Schue hastened to reassure him. "You are a strong, brave and talented boy. You're special. Being different is what makes you special. Don't let the bullies stop you being yourself. Don't let them win Kurt."

"But they do win." Kurt replied bitterly. "They _always _win and they always will. Any minute now I'll be called to the Principal's office. I'll be the one who gets punished. It doesn't matter that some stupid jock insulted my sexuality, just like it doesn't matter that I walk through this school every day having to endure taunts and attacks because of who and what I am. Nobody cares if I get thrown in the dumpster or a shoved into lockers. All that bullying stuff only makes you stronger right? Or maybe if I stop whining about it like some _faggot _cry baby and just ignore it they'll get bored."

"Hey!" Mr. Schue shouted slamming his hand down on the desk and glaring hard at Kurt. "Don't you ever say that word again, _ever_."

"Why shouldn't I?" Kurt asked. "Everybody else says it, that's what I am."

"No it isn't, Porcelain." Sue Sylvester said from the doorway. "You may be a pretty boy who prefers Arthur over Martha but that's who you are and you don't let _anybody _change you unless you want to change yourself… or if I tell you to because I'm always right." She stepped further into the room and circled Mr. Schue like a vulture before pulling a face as she examined his hair. "Honestly William, were you dragged backwards through a bush this morning? Your hair is so beyond terrible I'm close to running out of insults. Take some advice from Lady over here, his hair is deemed perfect by yours truly, Sue Sylvester."

"What do you want, Sue?" Mr. Schue asked with a sigh.

"I want you to get a haircut." She responded. "But the reason I am currently inside your office that smells strongly of your hideously cheap hair gel… oh wait, my mistake, that's just the smell of your failure… I am here to escort Porcelain to Figgins' office. Come on, buddy."

"Sue, wait." The Spanish teacher called as the Cheerleading Coach made to lead Kurt away. "Shouldn't I come too? This incident really wasn't Kurt's fault. He's a good student, violence _is_ wrong but verbal abuse can be just as bad if not more tormenting and…"

"Hey Will," Sue interrupted. "Shut up. I'll take care of it."

Inside the Principal's office, Kurt found the room to be filled with a number of Cheerio's who all insisted that Kurt had acted in self-defence when, Matthew, the jock, attacked him for no reason at all. With some more words from Coach Sylvester's mouth and then some awkward fidgeting and mumblings on Figgins' part, Kurt was let off with merely a word of caution.

"So, tell me how it went with Puck?" Santana asked keenly catching up with him.

"Disastrous." Kurt answered truthfully. "I'll still host the sleepover, I'll try and help you with Brittany if I can but I don't want anything to do with Puck. It was a stupid agreement. Besides, his reputation of being a sex god is probably overrated anyway."

He walked on not looking back at her. She didn't follow him, not to ask exactly what had happened or to check if he was alright. Puck hadn't been lying in the locker room; Santana clearly didn't care about his feelings in the situation just as long as she got what she wanted. In a way, it was good that Kurt had learned this now before it really was too late.

XXX

Finding Puck taking a nap in the Nurse's office, Santana jumped on top of him on the bed, her legs either side of his waist straddling him. He blinked open his eyes before looking up at her.

"Hey, Satan. You condemn anyone to Hell today?" Puck asked grasping her hips and lifting her off of him.

"What did you do to him?" Santana demanded to know.

"What did I do to who?" Puck replied pretending to play dumb.

"Hummel." Santana answered with a smack to the Jewish boy's chest. "He was almost becoming less of a loser with my influence until you… did or said something to hurt his poor virgin feelings."

"I was helping him." Puck told her. "Something you wouldn't understand since you're such a selfish whore."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Santana replied as she readjusted her bra. "You also failed to answer my question."

"I was a dick to him." Puck answered. "Said some nasty shit, the type people don't forgive so easily."

"Meaning you gave him shit about being gay." Santana guessed. "That's low."

"Look who's talking." Puck sneered at her. "But at least I did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"Oh is that right?" Santana asked obviously wanting to hear more.

"Yeah, I hurt him enough to make sure he won't even want to look at me anymore." Puck answered. "Let alone get involved in whatever fucked up game you're trying to play. I may have crushed him now," Puck said the guilt detectable in his voice. "But it'll stop him getting hurt even more in the long run, by me or by you."

"Almost sounds like you care about him." Santana teased.

"And what the hell would you know about caring for people?" Puck asked rhetorically. "You don't care about anyone other than yourself."

"That's not true." Santana denied. "I care about Brittany."

"Do you?" Puck asked. "Because taking a guess, I'd say whatever your plan with Kurt was had something to do with him helping you get Brittany back. If you actually cared about her like you say you do, you'd back the hell off and let her be happy with Artie. He's a decent guy and he actually treats her good unlike you."

She surveyed him for a while and he stared back at her looking bored before she decided to ignore what he said about Brittany and just focus on a single word.

"So, its Kurt now is it?" Santana questioned.

"Fuck off." Puck replied shoving her off and moving to exit the Nurse's office.

"Well Puck, it may interest you to know that your precious _Kurt _is hosting a sleepover this Saturday." Santana informed him. "He's inviting everyone in Glee. You should come too, it'd be rude not to."

"No way." Puck scoffed turning back to her. "If you knew the things I said to him in that locker room… fuck, I can't go round to his own home after saying such shit."

"Fine." Santana sighed lying down comfortably on the bed and examining her nails. "But if you don't show, I _will _reveal some dark secrets of yours that I'm sure you don't want the others to know."

He wanted to turn around and say she had nothing on him, nothing he cared about at least, but she knew as well as himself that it would be a lie. He didn't know what things she was referring to with her threat, but he knew without a doubt she'd make them known amongst the Glee club if he didn't go to that sleepover.

"Fucking bitch." Puck seethed before departing.

Later on in the lunch queue, Puck found himself standing behind Tina and Mercedes and in front of Finn and Rachel. As neither of the four were shouting at him or beating him to the ground, Puck concluded that Kurt had not told anyone what had happened between them in the locker room. Joining the Gleeks at their usual table, Kurt sitting along with them acting as normal as ever, Puck realised that he should have known better. Kurt was and always had been too proud to confide in people about the bullying. He was sure the horrible words he had thrown at Kurt would remain forever in Kurt's head without ever being repeated to his friends or family.

Wolfing down his waffles and having guy talk with Artie and Sam, Puck wanted Kurt to tell the others all the awful things he had said just so Finn and Mercedes would beat the crap out of him. Another part of him wanted to apologise and convince the other boy he hadn't meant it, because he truly didn't. But he had to be cruel to the other boy, for Kurt's own good. Whatever Santana was planning, it was better to have Kurt hate him before things spiralled out of control.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Photo Shoots and Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee as you should know by now**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 6-Photo Shoots and Sleeping Arrangements**

Saturday reared its head far too soon for Kurt's liking. Although he had agreed to have the sleepover, he just wasn't looking forward to it anymore. If it had just been him and Mercedes it would all be fine, but with Santana and all the others attending Kurt suspected it would be torture.

The Latina girl hadn't spoken to him since their last interaction other than to inform him she was still coming to his place for the slumber party. He really had no idea what she could possibly be planning and he didn't know if it would be better to know before hand or find out along with everyone else. Although he had told her that he'd still try and help her get back with Brittany he didn't particularly want to. He just thought it would be safer for him if he played nice with her lest she tell the others that he had been trying to get into bed with Puck.

"Kurt?" Burt asked as he caught his son staring into space. "You feeling ok?"

"Of course." Kurt lied straightening up as he heard the doorbell. "I expect that'll be Mercedes." He smiled moving to open the door. "Oh, Sam, hey."

"Hey, I did get the right Saturday didn't I?" Sam asked obviously thrown by Kurt's surprise.

"You did, I just thought you'd be Mercedes." Kurt explained. "Ordinarily she's the first one here. Come on in."

"Thanks." Sam replied stepping through and looking around with polite interest. "Nice place."

Burt cleared his throat loudly gaining the two youths' attention. He looked Sam over critically before turning to Kurt and awaiting an introduction.

"Sam, this is my dad, Burt Hummel." Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you, Burt." Sam greeted offering his hand.

"Mr. Hummel." Burt corrected grasping the blonde's hand tighter than necessary.

"Dad, this is Sam." Kurt continued. "He's on the football team and in Glee club. He also happens to be dating Quinn Fabray who is very much female."

"Oh, then good to meet ya." Burt said gruffly releasing Sam's hand from his vice-like grip. "Finn's upstairs."

Burt moved back to the living-room to resume watching a re-run of Deadliest Catch and Kurt offered Sam an apologetic smile before taking his bags and leading the way down to his basement.

"So your dad," Sam said. "He's nice in a terrifying sort of way."

"I'm sorry, he's just really protective." Kurt explained. "And although I've had countless sleepovers with the girls I've never had boys over before. My dad's great about the whole gay thing but as I said, he's protective. He must have assumed you shared my sexual preferences."

"It's the blonde hair isn't it?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Well I think it looks good on you." Kurt told him. "I'd like to point out now that I was merely paying you a compliment, that was not a come-on."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" Sam questioned jokingly.

"No." Kurt replied a little awkwardly. "I just… most guys would freak out if a gay guy said something like that to them."

"I'm not most guys." Sam shrugged. "And I've had gay friends before."

"You have?" Kurt asked unable to hide his surprise.

"Kurt, I went to an all boy's school." Sam reminded him by way of an answer. "My lab partner was gay actually. His name was Blaine. I didn't know him too well but he was a cool guy. I think you'd like him, I could probably get his number for you if you're interested."

"Thanks for the offer, but being set up with a mysterious boy named Blaine isn't on my to do list." Kurt answered. "And I refuse to date anybody who isn't musically talented."

"He was the lead singer of the Glee club." Sam informed him. "Still is I'd bet. And he plays the guitar, loves Katy Perry and Disney songs. You should at least meet him; a bunch of us could meet up for a movie sometime or something."

"Maybe." Kurt replied thinking that this Blaine character would either be a complete dork or so wonderful that he'd never show an interest in someone like himself.

"Hey guys." Finn greeted as he jogged down the basement steps with Rachel not far behind him.

Soon enough the basement was filled with the sounds of teenagers' talk and laughter with music blaring in the background. Leaving his room for a moment, Kurt headed upstairs intending to prepare some more drinks and snacks but paused when he heard a rap on the door.

Instinctively, he just knew who was stood waiting on the other side of the door. Palms sweating slightly, Kurt crossed to open it and sure enough found Puck leaning against the door frame with his rucksack slung over his shoulder.

Schooling his features into a mask of indifference, Kurt stepped outside onto the porch closing the door so Burt and Carole wouldn't overhear. Folding his arms over his chest he looked up at the tanned boy demanding to know what he was doing there.

"Santana blackmailed me into coming." Puck answered honestly not making eye-contact. "Now are you gonna let me in or what?"

The idea of stepping back inside and slamming the door in Puck's face was very tempting, but Kurt liked to think he was more mature than that. So he invited Puck in and closed the door behind him.

"Noah." Carole called with a smile getting up to hug him. "I haven't seen you in too long."

"Missed you too Mrs. H." Puck replied pressing a kiss to her hand which had Carole beaming, Burt glaring and Kurt rolling his eyes. "I love what you've done with your hair."

"Such a charmer." Carole cooed and identical sneers painted themselves onto Kurt and Burt's faces. "You enjoy yourself tonight and behave."

"Hey you know I'm a good guy." Puck smirked. "But if I am naughty you'll just have to put me over your knee."

"Noah." Carole laughed hitting him lightly on the shoulder as she blushed.

"Hey kid, back off." Burt warned.

"Sorry Mr Hummel, she's all yours." Puck told him with a bow. "I was just keeping her warm for ya."

After sharing a disgusted look with his dad, Kurt headed to the kitchen to gather up the food and drink. He sensed a presence behind him and knew that Puck had followed.

"Need help?" Puck asked, his tone of voice losing all the warmth it had held when he had been flirting with Carole.

Although Kurt didn't want to accept anything from Puck, he knew he couldn't carry everything down by himself in one trip. Begrudgingly, he handed Puck the bowls of chips and some pop as he carried down the rest. Down in the basement, Finn dove into the food before Puck and Kurt could even set it on the table.

The boys set up a computer game while Kurt and the girls gathered around his vanity table. Kurt did all of their nails, Brittany did their make-up and Quinn did their hair. For a laugh, they decided to style Rachel, Brittany and Kurt as Goths. He even found them out some appropriate clothes to wear in order to complete the look. They convinced Tina to drop her usual Gothic style and she put on Rachel's navy-blue dress covered in white poker dots. Brittany used minimal make-up for Tina giving her a more natural look and Quinn fashioned her hair into a number of tiny neat braids. They made Mercedes up to look like an African Queen complete with plenty of jewellery. Upon Mercedes' insistence, Quinn and Santana swapped clothes and Brittany fixed their make-up so they took on one another's styles rather than their own. As soon as they were done, Quinn was wearing Santana's short skirt and low halter top with high-heels. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, higher than she usually wore it when cheerleading and Brittany had given her heavy make-up and whore lips. Santana was wearing Quinn's pale pink dolly dress and white cardigan with white ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a loose side ponytail and Brittany had given her baby pink eye shadow and a single coat of sweet pink gloss for her lips.

Laughing at the outcome, Mercedes ordered them all around taking pictures. Rachel truly enjoyed posing in different positions more than any of them and tried to be seen in every single photograph. As Mercedes directed Quinn and Tina to lounge on the bed with Brittany and Rachel standing back to back behind her, Santana crept up behind Kurt as they watched Mercedes flash the camera before ordering them into new positions.

"Puck's totally watching you." Santana whispered to Kurt.

He stiffened slightly forcing himself not to look over his shoulder. Taking the camera from Mercedes, Kurt encouraged her to join the other girls and took some photos that included her in the mix. Moving around and snapping shots of them from various angles, Kurt discreetly peered in the direction of the boys. He wasn't entirely sure, but it did sort of seem as though Puck was watching. Handing the camera back to Mercedes, Kurt obediently posed for a few photos with his fellow Goths, Rachel and Brittany, and decided that Puck was probably watching the girls as opposed to him.

Sitting on the bed together as Mercedes went through the photos they had taken, Kurt also realised that Sam kept turning round and watching them with a smile for a while. That wasn't so strange though, he was probably only making eyes at Quinn. Kurt was sure Finn would be gazing at Rachel if he was at all capable of tearing his eyes away from the computer game.

Artie, Mike and Finn erupted into a burst of noise as something happened to do with the computer game. Sam merely laughed and Puck remained quiet.

Sneakily, Mercedes crept over before surprising the boys by taking a photo of them. Computer game abandoned, Mercedes began ordering the boys into different positions and taking pictures of them. The girls and Kurt then joined in.

Moving up to Mercedes, Santana took control of the camera so Mercedes could be in more of the photos. Under Santana's orders, Tina ended up perched on Artie's lap with Mike and Brittany far away from them. Kurt found himself lodged between Sam and Puck, his front melded against the blonde boy's and Puck pressed tight against his back breathing heavily in his ear.

The photo shoot stopped when Brittany complained that all the pretty colours were making her dizzy.

Since Finn had consumed most of the snacks already, Kurt headed up to the kitchen to replenish the near empty bowls and Sam offered to help him. They laughed at Santana's deceptively innocent new look and Sam commented how Rachel seemed even more psycho in Goth clothes and make-up.

"Well I think Britt should go Goth full time." Kurt stated. "The look suits her surprisingly well."

"Can you imagine Sylvester's reaction if Brittany turned up to Cheerio practice dressed like a Goth?" Sam asked through his snickers.

"She simply would not accept such a thing." Kurt answered between chuckles as they refilled the bowls up. "Brittany would be kicked out on the spot. Every week Coach Sylvester picks a name and kicks them off the team at random."

"Seriously?" Sam asked in disbelief. "She actually does that?"

"I'm afraid so." Kurt sighed. "That's why I got kicked off."

"Whoa, you were a Cheerio?" Sam asked in awe.

"Mercedes too." Kurt nodded. "But she left the squad voluntarily, the only person to do so under Sue Sylvester's leadership." He said proudly. "Ordinarily a Cheerio dies or Coach Sylvester kicks them out. Mercedes remains the first and only to leave of her own accord, and that my friend is one fine achievement."

"Shame though." Sam said. "I bet you were a great Cheerio."

"Thanks." Kurt grinned. "But it isn't too big a loss. At least I now have more opportunities to show off the wonder that is my ever fashionable wardrobe. It's just a pity that Mercedes is one of the few people to truly appreciate my style."

"I appreciate it." Sam told him. "You always look good. Even this whole Goth thing works for you."

"Really?" Kurt asked looking to the blonde boy through his eyeliner rimmed eyes. "Tell me honestly; am I hotter than Edward Cullen?"

"Way hotter." Sam answered grabbing the bowls of food. "And without the weird sparkling which is just an added bonus."

Laughing lightly, the two teens rejoined the rest of the Gleeks in the basement and Finn once again dove into the snacks. Music was playing again and in their brief absence, it seemed that the girls had somehow convinced, or tricked, Mike into agreeing to have his legs waxed.

"Ouch." Sam winced in sympathy as Santana seemed to take great delight in tearing the waxing strip off of Mike's leg. "That's gotta hurt."

"It's not that painful really." Kurt commented just as Mike let out a high-pitched shriek. "Or at least, it's not so painful when Mercedes does it for me but I suppose Santana is a different story."

"Hey, want us to do yours next?" Quinn asked with a wide grin as she skipped over to Kurt and Sam and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"No way." Sam answered shaking his head vehemently.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Quinn laughed pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love this song." She exclaimed. "Kurt, dance with me."

Taking hold of Quinn's hand, Kurt followed her to a space of his carpet and they danced together. It was a little weird, to see Quinn laughing and dancing so innocently while made up to look like Santana. It was equally as strange to see Santana dressed so demurely and being so sadistic as she ripped out Mike's leg hairs.

"That's it bro, take it like a man." Puck told him patting the Asian boy's shoulder.

"I want my mum." Mike whimpered.

After Mike's legs had become virtually hairless and Kurt and Quinn grew breathless from dancing, Santana ordered them all into a circle to play some games. Sitting between Mercedes and Sam, Kurt felt the nerves start to creep in.

"Time for Truth or Dare." Santana announced wickedly.

"Santana." Puck said his voice seeming to hold a warning as the two stared one another out.

"Why don't you go first?" Santana asked, her smirk somehow more foreboding when wearing pink gloss. "Truth or Dare, Puckerman?"

Never moving his eyes from Santana's face, Puck took a few silent moments to think it over before settling on a dare.

"I dare you to go topless for the rest of the night." Santana told him sending a look to Kurt.

As Puck shucked his shirt off, earning himself a few wolf-whistles, Kurt realised that dare had been to get under his skin as a way to entice him into fully rejoining Santana's plan. Determinedly not looking at Puck's perfectly chiselled chest, Kurt wondered why Santana was so eager for him to do it with Puck still.

"Sam, Truth of Dare, man?" Puck asked.

"Dare." Sam answered instantly.

"Kiss Hummel." Santana decided before Puck could speak.

"Dude, you don't have to." Finn broke in earning himself a slap from Rachel and a warning look from Mercedes.

"Nah, that's cool." Sam shrugged. "Right Quinn?" He asked looking to his girlfriend for permission.

Between Tina and Brittany, Quinn nodded eagerly, all three girls sporting large grins as they unconsciously leaned closer to watch the exchange.

Feeling Puck's heated gaze on him, Kurt twisted his head to shyly face Sam who gently held his chin in his hand before bringing their mouths together. Kurt thought that would be it, but Sam deepened the kiss before pulling away causing Quinn, Tina and Brittany to burst into giggles.

"Tina, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked turning towards the Asian girl.

"Truth." Tina answered cautiously after a moment's hesitation.

"Do you still have feelings for Artie?" Santana asked her without missing a beat.

With that question, the room cackled with tension and everybody avoided eye-contact as they awaited Tina's answer.

"Of course, we're still friends." Tina replied casually even though everybody knew she had avoided properly answering the question. "Quinn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Quinn decided thinking that 'truth' would be worse than any dare.

"Kiss Brittany." Puck said before Santana could say anything.

The Latina girl glared daggers at the Jewish boy as Quinn and Brittany shared a clumsy kiss interjected with their giggles.

"Kurt, Truth or Dare?" Quinn asked ignoring the jealous enraged looks Santana was firing at her.

"Dare." Kurt said nervously not willing to risk 'truth' with Santana around.

"Suck Puck's dick." Santana challenged quirking an eyebrow at Puck who glared back at her.

"Ok, that's _too _far." Mercedes interrupted.

"Oh what, can't the virgin handle it?" Santana sneered.

"That's enough, Lopez." Puck told her. "I'm taking you home."

"What's the matter, Puck?" She asked with mock concern. "Scared he might turn you gay?"

Not answering her, Puck simply stood up then grabbed hold of her and threw her over his shoulder before marching up the stairs with her shrieking and kicking for him to put her back down.

"Well… that was awkward." Mike stated earning himself a number of disbelieving looks.

"She's still wearing my clothes." Quinn pointed out.

"Relax, Puck will probably have them off of her soon enough." Finn said.

"Thank you, I feel better." Quinn replied sarcastically.

"I think now would be a good time for us to all sing together." Rachel suggested.

"I don't feel like singing." Brittany grumbled crawling towards Artie and resting her head on his lap.

"Maybe we should put on a movie." Artie said stroking her hair. "That always cheers you up, right?"

"Can we, Kurt?" Brittany asked still looking sweet even with heavy eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Absolutely." Kurt answered her. "Your choice Britt."

She smiled happily before jumping to her feet and looking through Kurt's DVD collection.

"What about Puck, do you think he's coming back?" Tina asked.

As it happened, Puck did not return. The rest of the group made themselves comfortable and watched the movie together. Brittany had selected Walt Disney's Peter Pan. When the movie finished, they all found a place to sleep.

Kurt gave up his bed to Artie who shared it with Brittany, Tina and Quinn. Mercedes took the sofa and Finn curled up with Rachel. For unknown reasons, Mike sprawled out in the bathtub using his sleeping bag as a pillow and a towel as a quilt. Such a thing would make more sense if they had been drinking alcohol, but as they hadn't been it was simply weird. On the carpet at the foot of his bed, Kurt found himself sleeping close to Sam, Puck's rucksack near his head where the mohawked boy had left it.

"Kurt?" Sam asked in a whisper when the room had filled with the sounds of Finn and Brittany's snores.

"Hmm." Kurt replied shifting to face the blonde.

"What's going on with you and Puck?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Kurt answered quietly. "Forget about it."

Save for the snoring, all was silent for a while before Sam whispered Kurt's name again.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Whatever it is," Sam said softly. "Don't get hurt."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Breakfast and Distractions

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewings**

**Now, just to clarify, I am the writer of this fic, so I will write whatever pairing I like, I'll put Kurt with one of Rachel's gay dads if I want to so please don't bother leaving reviews begging me **_**not**_** to put 2 characters together or begging me **_**to **_**put characters together, it's just a little bit annoying. **

**Also, in case it's unclear to anybody about the pairings of this fic, I suggest you re-read the summary and take a second look at the 2 character names this fic is listed as, and if you **_**still **_**can't figure out what couple this is ultimately heading toward… well, you'll make good friends with Brittany**

**Chapter 7-Breakfast and Distractions**

On Sunday morning, Rachel was the first to wake up. She headed upstairs to the kitchen and got to work on preparing a cooked breakfast. The combined smells of sausage, egg, bacon, pancakes, toast, beans, tomatoes, waffles and hash browns soon had Finn crawling up the stairs with a trail of drool dangling from the corner of his mouth.

As the others yawned and stretched as they wiped the sleep out of their eyes, a dishevelled Mike emerged from the bathroom wearing Kurt's bathrobe.

"I hate the mornings." Quinn complained crankily as she pulled the covers back over her head to block out the light.

"I suppose I'll go help Rachel make breakfast." Mercedes said getting up from the sofa.

"I'm gonna get some food before Finn eats it all." Tina commented making her way upstairs, pulling her hoodie on over her head as she did so.

"Do you think Rachel will make pancakes with smiley faces?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"We can always head up and ask her." Artie replied reaching for his glasses on Kurt's nightstand and hooking them on to his ears.

Moving out of the bed, Brittany scooped Artie in her arms and carried him upstairs with Mike following behind them carrying Artie's wheelchair.

"You coming up, Quinn?" Sam asked kicking off his sleeping bag and rolling it up.

An indistinct groan sounded from the lump buried under the covers. Evidently, Quinn was not a morning person. The two boys shared a look of amusement in response to Quinn's morning grumpiness before heading to the bathroom together.

Standing at the sink, they both washed their faces and Sam chuckled as he noticed the unruly mess that was Kurt's hair. He received a dark glare in response before Kurt got to work on his morning moisturizing routine. Sam moved around him as he worked on his hair before heading back to the main room to try and tempt Quinn out of bed.

Fixing his own hair, Kurt left the bathroom just in time to witness Sam being hit round the head with a pillow and crash to the floor. He laughed at the other boy's expense before suggesting he leave Quinn to sleep. Wisely agreeing, Sam followed Kurt upstairs where the others were talking and eating along with Burt and Carole.

"What were you two doing down there?" Burt asked once again eyeing Sam with suspicion.

"Failing to wake up Quinn." Kurt answered. "Quinn would be Sam's girlfriend, remember?"

"Right, girlfriend." Burt repeated. "He's straight."

"So, did you kids have fun last night?" Carole asked conversationally as she cut up Brittany's pancakes for her.

"I kissed Quinn." Brittany announced. "Her lips tasted like cherry cola."

"And I took some great photos." Mercedes said. "Seriously, you gotta see how amazing we all looked."

"I must say it was a lot of fun." Rachel commented. "And when Mercedes shows you them I'm sure you'll see that I'm incredibly photogenic."

"What happened to Noah and his girlfriend?" Carole asked. "They just left."

"She's not his girlfriend." Kurt pointed out just a little too quickly.

"Um, Puck decided it would be a good idea to take Santana home." Finn managed to get out during a brief moment of having no food in his mouth. "She was getting a bit… I think she was on her period or something… ow!" He yelped earning a whack from the girls nearby.

"Was she feeling ok?" Carole asked with concern.

"She was just jealous of… um, nothing." Kurt replied awkwardly. However all the teens in the room knew that he had stopped before claiming that Santana had been jealous of Brittany's kiss with Quinn.

"I think Puck was jealous too." Brittany said thoughtfully after taking a sip of juice. "He looked all funny after Kurt and Sam kissed."

Save for Brittany and Finn, everyone stopped eating and looked around awkwardly as Burt's eyes bugged out of his head as he glared at Sam.

"I should probably get my things and go." Sam remarked attempting a laugh but not managing it as he quickly headed for the basement.

"Oh, I did that thing where I said something inappropriate didn't I?" Brittany asked regretfully.

"It's not your fault." Kurt told her kindly. "And it really isn't a big deal at all; just a harmless game of Truth or Dare, no need for protective father's to go on a rampage." He looked pointedly at his dad who seemed to be thinking of ways to terrify and maim Sam when he came back up.

"I tried to stop it Burt." Finn offered.

"Well of course you did." Kurt huffed. "Quinn and Brittany making out received no word of argument from you but when it's suggested that two boys exchange saliva you immediately become repulsed."

"Dude, come on, you know it's not like that." Finn replied. "You're like my little brother now, I gotta look after you."

"Finn, if you want to look out for me," Kurt said. "Then go all big brother on Karofsky and Azimio by all means, but don't try to interfere when I share a harmless kiss in a simple game. I don't intervene whenever you kiss Rachel."

"That's different." Finn objected as Sam returned with his bag slung on his shoulder and everyone else scurried around putting their plates away before returning to the basement as the disagreement unfolded.

"Why? Because Rachel's a girl?" Kurt asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Finn answered. "It's ok for me to kiss her, but you shouldn't just be throwing yourself at guys."

"I wasn't throwing myself at anyone." Kurt retorted.

"Dude, you were totally out of order forcing Sam to kiss you." Finn said.

"Hey," Sam interrupted before either step-sibling or parent could say anything else. "Kurt didn't force me to do anything. It was a game Finn, a dare. I didn't mind doing it."

"But it made you uncomfortable, right?" Finn replied.

"Wrong." Sam answered. "As far as I can tell it only made you uncomfortable."

"Does that mean you're gay too?" Finn asked as his face morphed into one of deep confusion.

"Would it bother you if I was?" Sam demanded to know and Kurt noticed his dad's expression that suggested he was re-evaluating his impression of Sam.

"Of course not." Finn shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Because it doesn't seem like it. Me kissing Kurt for a dare wouldn't be any different from me kissing Tina or Mike or anyone else for a dare."

"I know, it's just because Kurt's my step-brother now." Finn responded defensively.

"Stop using that as an excuse, man." Sam replied shaking his head. "You're obviously homophobic."

"What? No, I'm not." Finn said. "I don't care if Kurt's gay."

"Perhaps not in theory." Sam commented. "But as soon as you saw him kiss another guy you freaked out. You freaked out before we even kissed actually."

"I didn't freak out." Finn denied. "Look, Puck has a little sister; he'd be the same if he had to watch some guy kiss her."

"You didn't have a problem seeing me hold hands with Brittany though." Kurt pointed out resentfully. "Last year when I tried to change myself and act… straight, you didn't have a problem. I didn't get bullied that entire school week and nobody had a problem if I kissed Brittany in the hallway."

"Ask your friends to get their stuff and go home, Kurt." Burt said. "Clearly we need to have a family discussion. I thought we were past all this but obviously not."

"Burt, come on, I'm _not _homophobic." Finn told them all desperately as he stood to his feet.

"Prove it." Sam challenged.

Carole had been stood by the sink for quite some time washing the same dirty dish. Burt had his hand placed on Kurt's shoulder and was looking back and forth between the other two teenagers. Kurt's eyes were on Tina's leftover breakfast, making out pictures in the tomato juice and egg yolk.

"What?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Prove you're not homophobic." Sam told him stepping closer to the taller teen. "Kiss me."

Finn's eyes widened and Carole nearly dropped the plate she was holding as Burt and Kurt both stared at Sam in shock.

"What?" Finn spluttered as his face turned red. "That doesn't prove anything."

"If homosexuality truly doesn't bother you then there shouldn't be any problem with you kissing another guy." Sam said. "It isn't a disease Finn, kissing a boy won't turn you gay."

Everyone in the room was staring at Finn who looked utterly clueless as he stood before them in his pyjamas, dried egg yolk on his chin. Both Carole and Burt were holding their breath as they waited for Finn's next reaction, knowing that the following events could potentially ruin their relationship. If Finn didn't kiss Sam, then it would prove he was, to a degree, homophobic. Not to an extent where he would act hatefully towards Kurt or anybody like him, but enough that he couldn't truly accept him. And if Finn couldn't accept Kurt for who and what he was, Burt could not accept Finn as a second son, and Burt and Carole could not continue their relationship.

Still sitting down, Kurt too knew that Finn's next words or actions may destroy their family. He wanted Finn to kiss Sam, needed him to, or Carole and Finn would move out. He and his dad would be alone again. As much as Kurt loved his dad, he liked having a mother-figure around. He loved Carole, he didn't want her to leave, but if Finn didn't kiss Sam, then she would be gone along with Finn.

Finally, Finn took a step forwards, not to Sam, but to Kurt. He lightly pulled Kurt to his feet and for a fleeting moment, Kurt worried the taller boy might hit him. To his complete shock, Finn softly pressed his lips against his, just as he would kiss his mother.

"Your breath is foul." Kurt commented and Finn shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"Are we done fighting now?" Finn asked sheepishly.

"You were supposed to kiss Sam, Finn." Rachel spoke up from the doorway and they all looked to her in surprise wondering how long she had been spying on them for.

"Isn't a peck with my brother enough?" Finn asked her.

"No." Rachel answered determinedly. "It's not. You have to kiss Sam."

It may seem insane for a girl to request that her boyfriend make-out with another boy, but Kurt knew that this moment was just as important to Rachel as it was to himself. Finn sharing a small platonic peck with him was a step in the right direction, but it wasn't enough. If Finn could not kiss Sam, he couldn't truly accept Kurt or people like him, such as Rachel's dads. It wasn't just Kurt's family on the line, but Rachel's relationship with Finn as well.

Still looking painfully confused by Rachel's response, Finn looked to his mother who nodded encouragingly to him. He then chanced a glance at Burt and Kurt, neither father nor son showing a hint of emotion on their face, but so much expression burned in their eyes.

Wiping the dried yolk on his chin away, Finn edged towards Sam who looked to be the calmest in the room. Finding himself unable to watch, Kurt returned his stare to the mix of leftover food on the plates. After an awkward cough, Kurt heard the telltale sound of lips smacking that informed him Finn and Sam were indeed kissing. It didn't last long, but it was enough.

"You taste like syrup." Finn commented in order to cover the silence that followed.

"Thanks." Sam replied dryly before nodding to Burt and Carole then heading to the door. "Oh, just in case anyone was wondering, Kurt was a much better kisser." He pulled a large grin before exiting the house.

"If I ignore that last comment I kind of like that kid." Burt said.

"I'm proud of you Finn." Rachel smiled moving forwards to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's middle. "Thank you."

"I'll go check on the others." Kurt said quietly. "And see if I can wake up Sleeping Beauty." He added referring to Quinn.

XXX

After everybody had left, Finn helped Kurt tidy up his basement. Conversation was strained between them for a while, but eventually they found themselves at ease with one another.

"Kurt, you know I think you're awesome right?" Finn asked him. "Just the way you are."

"Thanks." Kurt replied.

"I mean it." Finn insisted obviously not feeling as though he had got his message across. "I'd never want to change you, just like I wouldn't want to change mum or Rachel."

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt said. "But please, don't bother with a heartfelt speech, it really doesn't suit you."

"Sorry." Finn replied meekly. "I'm just not used to this whole brother thing."

"Nor am I, I assure you." Kurt told him. "But we can learn together. For a start, I could attempt to teach you to _not _be such a moron with the things you say in regards to my sexuality, and… maybe you could teach me how to play those computer games or something."

"That'll be cool." Finn grinned. "So, what should we do with Puck and Santana's stuff?"

"Take it back to them obviously." Kurt answered. "How about I take Santana's and you take Puck's?"

"Don't even sweat it." Santana said appearing at the basement door. She danced her way down the stairs then swiftly picked up her bag. "No hard feelings, Hummel?"

"Honestly, I'm too used to your vindictive ways to take offense of anything you do." Kurt told her.

"See, I knew you're not as fragile as everyone makes you out to be." Santana replied. "I guess you only need to take Puck's things to him now." She said with a playful glint in her eye.

"You can take that, right Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel's waiting for him upstairs." Santana informed them. "You're taking her to a movie tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." Finn stuttered. "Gotta run, catch you later."

He darted up the stairs and out of sight.

"Have fun at Puck's." Santana smirked before sashaying out of the room.

"It is at times such as this that I am cruelly reminded that life simply isn't fair." Kurt sighed as he picked up Puck's rucksack.

On the arm of the sofa, Puck's top was folded neatly. It had been his dare to take it off the night before and he had left it when he took Santana home. Placing his hand lightly on the cotton material, Kurt considered shredding the item of clothing to pieces. The thought of trying it on also crossed his mind as did the arousing fantasy of jacking himself off and cumming all over it. He quickly dismissed the idea thinking it was a bit creepy.

Unzipping the rucksack, Kurt stuffed the t-shirt inside before closing it up again and hoisting it onto his shoulder. He quickly notified Carole where he was going, thinking it was probably best not to tell his dad, before heading out to his car.

Nervousness nibbled at his insides as he drove and he cursed at the unfairness of it all. He didn't want to see Puck. The night before had only been bearable because the others were there with him, but at Puck's place he'd be completely alone.

"Just relax you gorgeously talented fashionable man." Kurt said to himself. "This is not a big deal; there is no need to panic. You'll just step out of the car, knock on the door, hand him the bag and then leave. You don't even have to talk to him. Just give him the bag and go, you can do this."

Feeling more confident after a self-motivating speech, Kurt parked his car and stepped out with the rucksack in hand. He walked up the pathway and neatly rapped his knuckles on the door three times. As he waited for an answer, his momentary confidence was evaporating into nervousness again. Forcing himself to take steady breaths he silently hoped that Puck's mother or little sister might open the door.

"Hummel." Puck stated emotionlessly as he opened the door a crack.

Wordlessly, Kurt raised his arm, holding the rucksack out to the tan-skinned boy. After looking at the bag for a while, Puck snatched it roughly out of his grip before slamming the door shut. Kurt flinched slightly before releasing a shaky breath. He was rooted to the spot for a few moments before his brain reminded his legs how to function and he returned to his car.

He'd just managed to stop his hand shaking enough for him to be able to plug his seatbelt in when the front door opened and Puck stepped out, striding towards his vehicle then inviting himself into the passenger seat. Kurt gripped his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Santana come round yours today?" Puck asked looking out of the windscreen, his feet on the dashboard. Normally Kurt would snap at someone for daring to do such a thing in his beloved car but he seemed to have misplaced his bravery. It was probably with the Prada boots he had lost and his chemistry text book from two years previously. "Hummel." Puck said his name reminding Kurt that he had yet to give a response. He nodded. "What she say?"

"Very little." Kurt replied.

"Did she apologise to you?" Puck asked.

"Not as such." Kurt answered confused as to why Puck would even ask. "But coming from Santana, her question of 'no hard feelings' is more than likely the closest I'm going to receive."

Puck nodded before stepping back out of the car and Kurt's courage returned to him, or perhaps his foolishness merely increased.

"Am I going to receive an apology from you?" He asked.

"I don't do apologies." Puck answered. "I'm too badass."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Kurt retorted sarcastically. "Well then, let's just say that you _did _take the time to apologise to those whose feelings you may have hurt, would I receive an apology then?"

Running a hand through his mohawk, Puck moved back into the car, one foot inside and out on the pavement with the door still open.

"I said some nasty shit the other day." Puck admitted. "But what do you expect? I'm an asshole remember."

"Sure you're not pretending?" Kurt dared to ask.

"Just keep away from me." Puck advised. "Stick to hating me. You're better off that way, trust me."

"I'm not scheming anything with Santana." Kurt told him when he made to exit the car again. "I was but… I've opted out."

"That's smart." Puck said pulling his leg inside the car and shutting the door.

"Aren't you going to ask what the plan was?" Kurt questioned.

"Nope." Puck replied. "I've already guessed what Santana wanted."

"Don't you care to ask what it was I was hoping she would help me achieve?" Kurt pressed.

"Nope." Puck said again. "If I sit here long enough I'm guessing you'll just tell me, so there's really no need to ask."

Puck turned his head to the side to face him. After a few silent minutes of being on the receiving end of Puck's patient stare, Kurt had to look away and took to staring out the windscreen window. He could still feel the Jewish boy's eyes on him and his mind inappropriately wandered back to the occasions he had gotten himself off while looking at Puck's nude photo on his cell phone.

"She was going to help me lose my virginity." Kurt announced looking back to Puck for his reaction but receiving nothing more than a blink. "It was ridiculous, I shouldn't have agreed to such an absurd idea in the first place. Only Armani knows what I was thinking." He let out an awkward laugh before falling silent.

"You're a guy." Puck replied. "You were thinking with your dick. It happens."

"You're not mad at me?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Should I be?" Puck returned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe." Kurt admitted unsurely. "She was trying to help me get into bed with you. I don't really understand why. I mean, I totally get that she wants to get Brittany back, but I don't know why she asked me for help, or why she offered to aid me in losing my virginity. But as I previously stated, it was an absurd idea."

"She only wants Brittany back." Puck told him. "The whole thing with you was just a distraction."

"A distraction?" Kurt repeated. "From what?"

"From the fact that she _can't _get Brittany back." Puck answered. "Do you honestly think Santana's only just started planning to get Brittany back?"

"Well I…" Kurt said pathetically.

"The second Britt got with Artie she's been trying to get Britt back." Puck told him. "It just isn't working and probably won't if she keeps trying. So she distracts herself by screwing around with me and then coming up with crazy ideas like trying to de-virginize you. If she has you and me to focus on it helps her ignore the fact that Brittany just doesn't want her anymore."

"I hadn't thought of that." Kurt confessed. "In fact I hadn't really thought about Santana at all. All I was concerned with was the prospect of losing my virginity, so much so that I didn't even care that it would be with you."

"Hummel, I'm starting to feel offended." Puck warned.

"You don't need me to tell you that you're hot." Kurt replied. "You know how attractive you are. But I shouldn't just throw my ass to someone because he's the biggest stud in school. It should be with someone I care about, someone who cares about me."

"Hardly ever happens that way." Puck told him. "Most people regret their first time; the likelihood of doing it with the right person is as likely as Artie being able to walk again."

"I was never out to hurt anyone." Kurt said. "Not Brittany or Artie, or Mike and Tina. Not even you. I was being selfish, childish and idiotic. I'm sorry if my actions made you uncomfortable."

Puck nodded in understanding and the two finally faced one another.

"I didn't mean what I said in the locker room." Puck said seriously and Kurt nodded knowing that was the badass equivalent of an apology.

"I should get going." Kurt spoke up.

Nodding, Puck stepped out of the car and walked up to his house without looking back. Releasing a long breath, Kurt started up the car and drove home wondering how he had managed not to get a beating.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Takes, Makes, Aches and Breaks

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing, no Kurt in this chapter :( **

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Just like a woman' by Bob Dylan**

**Warnings: Heterosexuality-no heterophobic comments please**

**Chapter 8-Takes, Makes, Aches and Breaks**

Later Sunday night, Puck wasn't really all that surprised when Santana text him saying she was outside. Sighing heavily, he pulled on a hoodie and sneakily took a bottle of Jack Daniels from the liquor cabinet and quietly slipped out the front door. He tiptoed down the drive and found Santana sat on the edge of the pavement with her legs stretched out onto the road.

Silently, he held his hand out to her. She grasped it tightly as she heaved herself up and brushed the dust off of her tight jeans. They walked side by side through the dark street until they came to a secluded area that had the tiniest of streams running through it.

Together, they sat down on the grassy patch of earth beneath an old tree with its aged limbs dangling towards the ground. Puck leaned his back up against the bark of the tree and Santana settled herself between his legs leaning against his chest.

Carefully moving his arms around her, he opened the bottle and offered her the first mouthful. She swallowed a good portion of the amber liquid before handing it to him. He took a small sip, reacquainting himself with the burning taste, before throwing half the bottle down his throat then screwing the lid back on.

"When was the last time you were truly happy?" Santana asked suddenly.

Placing the Jack Daniels aside, Puck moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms to provide some warmth for her bare skin. He took a few moments to think over his answer before speaking.

"During the short minutes I got to hold Beth." Puck said. "Quinn held her for a little while and Beth was crying. So she handed her over to me and she just stopped." He allowed a fond smile to form on his lips at the memory. "I wanted more than anything to take her home but… there's no way I could have given her a good life, not like she deserves."

"You'd be a great dad." Santana told him.

"One day maybe." Puck shrugged. "But not right now, I'm still in highschool. There's so much I wanna do first."

"Like what?" Santana asked.

"Have a threesome." Puck answered promptly with a smirk. "Get out of Lima, travel a little, fuck a porn star, have a hell of a night in Vegas, break up a wedding."

"Break up a wedding?" Santana repeated twisting her neck awkwardly to throw him a bemused look.

"I just like the idea of bursting into a church on someone's big day and saying that I object." Puck told her.

"That's crazy." Santana decided.

"What about you, what do you wanna do?" Puck asked her.

"I'd like to travel." Santana answered as she fiddled with a lock of her raven hair. "But wherever I go and whatever I do, I wanna come back here. I know most of us can't wait to get out, but to me, it'll always be home. If I do manage to get out of here, I'd still like to come back some day. And I want to write a gossip column for a big magazine, I want to get a tattoo, I want to crash a ton of awesome celebrity parties, I want to make love on the beach and I want to climb a mountain and swim with dolphins. Dolphins are just gay sharks you know?"

Puck chuckled slightly still rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"So, when was the last time you were truly happy?" Puck asked turning her original question onto her.

She was quiet for a long time and reached for the Jack Daniels and took another long gulp before shoving the bottle back at him for him to drink.

"I can't remember." Santana finally answered and Puck sub-consciously held her closer to him.

He had been expecting her to mention something to do with Brittany, so it both shocked and upset him to hear that she was unable to give an answer.

"You know sometimes," Santana said shifting onto her side so her head was resting on his chest. "I take a walk to the park just a little way down from the church. I always go and sit down on the same bench. I just sit there, waiting for somebody to sit with me. I don't know who I'm waiting for, but when they finally sit there, I'll just _know_."

"And if the wrong person sits beside you?" Puck asked.

"I let him take me home so he can fuck me." Santana replied honestly, sounding empty.

"You shouldn't do that." Puck told her. "You're worth so much more."

"You do it." Santana pointed out. "Maybe you don't sit and wait pathetically on a bench hoping for that special someone to miraculously show up and make everything better, but you do it. As long as a girl's attractive enough for you then you'll fuck them. Girls at school, people's mums, people's wives, your best friend's girlfriend. I'm surprised Quinn's the only girl you knocked up."

Her words stung but he didn't let his pain show. He couldn't really argue with her of course, all that she had said was true. That was the way the two of them worked. Both of them were renowned for their sexual promiscuity. For Puck, he would find one girl or one MILF and give them one night before moving on. The only person he ever slept with more than once was Santana. Likewise, Santana slept with countless males but only returned to Puck's bed on more than one occasion. Then there was the single girl she had given herself to, Brittany.

"How is it you and me are ridiculously hot but we're still such losers?" Puck asked with a sigh.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not a loser." Santana retorted rolling onto her front so she was face to face with Puck, her body draped over his.

"Why did you choose Kurt to get involved with your plans?" Puck asked her changing the topic.

"I thought he could help." Santana replied dodging his gaze.

"How about you attempt that little thing called honesty for a while?" Puck encouraged.

"You don't have to get all protective." Santana quipped. "I wasn't out to hurt your precious _Kurt_." She exaggerated the other boy's name.

"I know." Puck answered tucking the strands of her hair behind her ears. "But you picked him to help, and I know you, you didn't pick him at random, you had a reason and I wanna know what it was."

"Distraction." Santana said.

"Yeah, I get that your scheming games with him were to help distract you from the Brittany thing," Puck replied. "But why did you choose Kurt?"

"Distraction." Santana repeated. "Not only for myself, it was to distract Hummel too."

"Distract him from what?" Puck asked surveying her face carefully as he awaited her answer.

"From being lonely." Santana answered.

"He's lonely?" Puck asked her in surprise.

"Duh." Santana huffed with a roll of her eyes. "It's so obvious yet not one of you can see it. Even Mercedes is blind to it."

"So how is it that you of all people notice?" Puck questioned.

"Because I'm lonely too." Santana told him.

Her voice was as biting as ever and her body language still displayed a bitchy attitude, but vulnerability gleamed in her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Puck lightly took hold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger then guided her mouth to his in a kiss that was far from innocent.

He sucked her tongue into his mouth and tasted the Jack Daniels that lingered on her breath and she no doubt tasted it on his too. Running a hand through her hair, he broke their lips apart before reaching for the bottle to his left. Removing the lid, he drank most of what remained before giving her the rest. Drink gone, she tossed the bottle carelessly over her shoulder before pulling him into another kiss, her fingers gripping the sparse hairs of his mohawk.

Without a word, they broke apart again and stood up. With his arm about her shoulders and hers around his waist, they walked through the streets back to Santana's house. Mr. Lopez was a doctor and often worked nights at the hospital so he wasn't at home and Mrs. Lopez had walked out on them a few years ago so they had the place to themselves.

He followed her up to her room and she wound her arms around his neck as they kissed again, hands roaming over one another's bodies with a strong sense of familiarity.

The gentle tapping against the window indicated that it had started to rain. Lifting her top over her head and dropping it to the floor, Santana bit her lip enticingly as she lightly traced the cup of her breast with her finger. Watching the movement, Puck couldn't help but feel aroused as he yanked off his hoodie, quickly followed by his t-shirt.

Stepping towards him, Santana unbuckled his belt before helping him out of his pants. Soon enough, she was naked too. They stood together, their nude toffee skin completely exposed to one another as it had been so many times before.

It didn't really mean anything, yet at the same time, it meant so much. They were not in love, never had been and never would be. More often than not they would have disagreements, but through all their drama, the one thing they always had between them was trust.

Both of them knew it was only sex, a rush of hormones, and on a deeper level, a desperate need to feel cared for. Although Puck knew full well that Santana would be thinking of Brittany wishing she was with her instead, he took comfort in the knowledge that for at least one night, Santana would not feel alone. It was better that she spend the night with him than a stranger who was not to be trusted and could potentially hurt her. Maybe that was why he always came back to her, and maybe, just maybe, he needed someone to make him feel cared for too. He could easily go out and find a random girl or woman, but at least with Santana that would be no hurt on either side.

_Nobody feels any pain_

_Tonight as I stand inside the rain_

Lifting the Latina girl up, Puck carried her the short distance to her bed and spread her onto the mattress. He loomed over her, pressing kisses over her flesh before reaching to her nightstand drawer where he knew a stash of condoms to be.

While reaching for one, his eyes were drawn to the photograph depicting a younger Santana with a white ribbon in her hair. The smiling child in the photograph looked so different from the nude young woman on the bed. As he always did, Puck placed the photograph down, as though somehow trying to protect the innocence of Santana in the photo, even though the real thing was long lost.

_Everybody knows_

_That baby's got new clothes_

_But lately I see her ribbons and her bows_

_Have fallen from her curls_

With practiced ease, Santana helped him slip the condom onto his swollen member. As he was so well endowed, most of his bed partners needed or demanded thorough preparation before he entered them. Santana did not, she never had done. She never engaged in foreplay with him, just took him straight away without complaint.

_She takes just like a woman, yes she does_

_She makes love just like a woman, yes she does_

_And she aches just like a woman_

As individuals, the two of them were highly skilled in the art of sex and passion, together their expertise was even greater. Knowing each other's bodies so well, it never took them long to bring one another to orgasm.

Sweating and breathless, Puck pulled out of the girl beneath him. The used condom was tossed carelessly into the trash and the rain continued to smatter against the window. They curled up together and Santana's body trembled slightly as she cried. Not knowing how to comfort the girl who so rarely displayed such emotion, and would deny it come morning, Puck simply stayed silent as he held her closer.

_But she breaks just like a little girl_

**To Be Continued (with Kurt :D)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Weird People

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Hmm, well, this is kind of a filler chapter really but whatever, here you go…**

**Chapter 9-Weird People**

Since Finn was working so hard to prove that he really did accept Kurt and everything about him, Kurt thought it was only fair that he work just as hard for the two of them to feel truly comfortable around one another. He couldn't let Finn do all the work in this situation; he had to meet his sort-of-step-brother half way. So, he begrudgingly gave Finn permission to drive his car to school that day.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Kurt couldn't help but wince and cringe as Finn sharply turned around corners, almost knocking in to sign posts and trash cans. Still, with a great deal of self-control, he forced himself to remain silent and not bark at the taller teen for his crazy driving.

They picked up Rachel and after approximately thirty seconds of driving Rachel was unable to contain herself. She screeched for Finn to stop the car and berated him for the poor cat he had almost run over. She then insisted that he remove himself from the driver's seat. Secretly thankful, Kurt swapped places with Finn and took his rightful position in the driver's seat. The remainder of the drive was a great deal safer as Kurt neatly parked his car in the lot.

"Honestly Finn, how you ever achieved a driver's license is beyond me." Rachel commented critically.

Pouting, Finn looked to Kurt for defence and Kurt suddenly became engrossed with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. The three stepped out of the car and Rachel threaded her arm through Finn's as she told him of her plans for their next date.

Kurt lagged behind them, something he soon came to regret when he found Karofsky blocking his path. He made to call out to Finn but he and Rachel were out of sight. Determined not to show his fear, Kurt held his head high and arched his eyebrow up at the hockey player. As there was no slushie in Karofsky's hand, Kurt thought he had a good chance of escaping this interaction without his clothing being ruined.

"Do you want to move out of my way?" Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"No, I don't think I will." Karofsky replied stepping nearer, his shadow passing over Kurt's form and making him shudder involuntarily.

"Just leave me alone." Kurt snapped as he tried to move around Karofsky but the larger boy side-stepped him, cutting off his exit.

"You gotta stop being such a tease." Karofsky told him as he backed him up to the wall of the dumpster.

Having nowhere else to go with his back against the dumpster, Kurt feared his outfit may still be tarnished after all. He quickly scanned the area but saw no sign of anyone who might help him. On a more comforting note, he couldn't see the likes of Azimio or anyone else that would join in with Karofsky's torment either.

As Karofsky pressed his weight against Kurt's slender body and breathed huskily into his ear, Kurt fought hard not to panic as he tried to think of a way out of his predicament. To passers by, it would simply look as though Karofsky was threatening Kurt, and Kurt knew from experience that nobody would care enough to step in and help. The teacher's would all turn a blind-eye, and the students would just be thankful it wasn't them in Kurt's position.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me, Hummel?" Karofsky asked him rhetorically as he ground his erection against Kurt's flaccid member. "How crazy you make me? I can't stop thinking about you."

He flinched in revulsion as Karofsky paused to nibble at his ear and he tried his best to push Karofsky away from him but his efforts were wasted as the other boy easily pinned his wrists to the dumpster either side of his head.

The background noise had lessened meaning that there were few people around. The quieter it became, the less likely it was that Kurt would receive any form of help.

"I'm so hard for you." Karofsky declared as he continued to rub himself against Kurt.

Physically repulsed by the sweating teenager, Kurt wriggled and squirmed in an attempt to break free from Karofsky's hold. To his horror, he quickly realised that his struggling movements only served to arouse the hockey player further.

Still rutting his lower body against Kurt, Karofsky looked over his shoulder finding that the area was no empty. Turning back to Kurt with a leer, he took a vice like grip on his upper arm before pulling him round to the other side of dumpster to ensure they were completely out of view should anyone look out of a classroom window.

Despite the pain of Karofsky's tight grip, Kurt fought against his hold in an attempt to run away. He managed to elbow Karofsky in the stomach and kick him in the shin. For a few brief moments, he escaped the other boy's clutches. Before he could break into a run, he overbalanced and nearly tumbled to the floor. Before Kurt had a chance to regain his sense of coordination, Karofsky wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him behind the dumpster and roughly slammed him up against it, the force causing Kurt's head to bash against the metal.

"There's so much I want to do to you." Karofsky moaned urgently attaching his lips to Kurt's throat.

"Well it's not happening." Kurt spat at him as he raised his knee.

Karofsky let out an 'oof' of pain and Kurt seized the opportunity to thump him in the face. He was planning to run away straight after, but the enraged look in Karofsky's eyes rooted him to the spot. Before anything else could be said or done on Kurt's part, Karofsky lunged at him and Kurt found himself landing atop the heap of foul smelling rubbish in the dumpster.

For the first time in his existence, he was glad to be slumped in the pile of garbage, it was better than being crushed by Karofsky's weight. Screwing his face up in disgust at the smell, and silently mourning the damage that had been done to his precious clothing, Kurt listened intently to the sound of Karofsky's footsteps moving away. Once he was sure the hockey player was gone, he scrambled out.

Hair mussed up and clothes covered in dirt, grime and gone-off food, Kurt made his way up to the school entrance, head held high and nose in the air. He stopped at his locker relieved that he had a spare change of clothes in there before heading to the boys' locker room.

As the door swung closed behind him, his eyes landed on Puck. Surprisingly, the muscular teen wasn't lifting weights or working out; he in fact had a text book in front of him and seemed to be writing an essay of some kind. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt's dishevelled appearance, just a hint of suspicion in his eye.

"I'm not back to planning things with Santana to get in your pants, I promise." Kurt told him to push away Puck's suspicions. "I was merely visiting an old friend."

"I thought people knew that I'm the only one allowed to toss you in the dumpster." Puck said sounding annoyed that someone else had dared to do such a thing.

"Well, my sincere apologies that Karofsky denied you of the pleasure this particular morning." Kurt sniped sarcastically making his way towards the showers.

He found himself a towel and pulled off his dirty clothes before wrapping the towel around himself. He folded his ruined outfit and placed it on the bench.

It felt a little weird to be showering knowing that Puck was only a short distance away. The lack of soap and hair supplies was also a disappointment but Kurt knew he would have to go without his fragranced shampoo and conditioner for the day. Making it a quick wash, he shut the water off and pulled the towel back round himself before returning to his spare clothes and dressing as quickly as possible. Puck had his back to him, presumably focused on his essay, but if he just turned round he would catch a glimpse of Kurt changing.

"Hummel?" Puck asked and Kurt tensed up but the other teen still had his back to him.

"Yes?" Kurt responded pulling on his lilac sweater, not a colour he usually sported but his eye colour and skin complexion enabled him to pull it off.

"Why did Karofsky throw you in the dumpster?" Puck wanted to know.

"Isn't that how you jocks provide yourselves with entertainment?" Kurt asked resentfully. "By bullying the gay kid."

"I never threw you in because you were gay." Puck replied, his pen still scratching at the paper before him. "I threw you in because people expected me to, and because back then I didn't like you that much."

Kurt frowned as he thought over Puck's wording as he bent down to lace of his loafers.

"Does that mean you _do _like me now?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Puck shrugged. "But I tolerate you now. Anyway, you're avoiding the question."

"Well I am not able to provide you with an accurate answer." Kurt told him as he stood up straight with his hands on his hips. "I'm not a psychic, I can only guess as to the reasons behind Karofsky's ogre-like actions."

He picked up his bag and his dirty clothes before heading to the door. Before he could even contemplate reaching his hand out to push it open, Puck spoke up again.

"Did he try coming on to you?" Puck asked and Kurt felt his shoulders tense and his stomach churned at the mere memory.

"Not exactly how I'd phrase it Puckerman, but yes." Kurt answered him as he turned on the spot to face him. "He pinned me to the dumpster, made a few disconcerting comments about his desire for me and then threw me in the dumpster because I resisted his advances and fought back."

"Why?" Puck questioned still keeping his eyes down on his work.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked not understanding the question.

"Why did you shoot Karofsky down?" Puck elaborated. "Judging by the stuff you had planned with Santana I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance to get your virgin ass fucked. If you were willing to do it with me then why not with Karofsky? Sounds like he's got the hots for you."

"I realise I made some rash decisions, heavily influenced by Santana," Kurt answered. "But before any real damage could be done I saw sense."

"You're still desperate for sex though, I know you are." Puck said. "So why not get it on with Karofsky? It's not like you have many other options."

"Eager as I am to experience the act of sex," Kurt replied. "I still have enough self-respect and dignity to turn down the advances of a closet-case bully."

"I used to bully you." Puck reminded him. "How would screwing me be any different to doing the nasty with Karofsky?"

Though he didn't verbally admit it, Kurt realised that Puck made a valid point. Both he and Karofsky had bullied him for years; lowering himself to have sex with either one of them would be shameful. There was however when difference that gave a simple answer.

"It's different," Kurt said. "Because you're hot."

A smirk of agreement flitted onto Puck's face before he returned his attention to the essay before him, effectively ending the conversation. Recognising the dismissal, Kurt took his leave.

XXX

During a free period, Kurt had just left Mercedes as she begrudgingly entered her History class and was walking through the halls. He was planning on heading to the library to catch up on the lesson he'd missed first period thanks to the dumpster incident with Karofsky. On his way, he felt a presence behind him and instinctively prepared himself for the worst.

Rather than a locker shove or slushie facial, he simply received a friendly pat on the back. Turning, he found Sam falling in to step beside him. The blonde grinned at him as he loosely draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Glee club, buddy." Sam informed him. "You and me are gonna perform a little number."

"We are?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"That's right, sweetie." Quinn answered appearing on his other side and linking her arm through his. "The three of us are going to sing."

"We need you to hit the high notes." Sam confessed.

"And to help me with the choreography." Quinn added.

"And to design our costumes." Sam finished. "But seriously Kurt, if you get me to wear something that makes my bum look big I will have to hurt you."

"If you give me something that makes _my _bum look big," Quinn warned. "Then I _will _shave your head."

Kurt almost whimpered as his free hand instantly flew to his precious hair.

"Is there any particular reason we're singing for?" Kurt asked.

"A performance from us three will give our fellow Glee clubbers a well deserved break from the constant Rachel Berry solos and Finchel duets." Quinn explained.

"Plus, it'll be fun." Sam said.

"Very well, count me in." Kurt smiled.

"Perfect." Quinn stated obviously very pleased.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she and Sam left hand in hand.

Finding himself a desk in the library, Kurt took his things out and got to work on studying. He'd been reading over the same passage without absorbing the information for at least five minutes when he heard two familiar voices having a whispered argument behind the nearest bookshelf.

Careful to keep quiet, Kurt tiptoed towards the shelf and pulled a book out. He peered through the gap and found the voices were coming from Mike and Tina. From what Kurt could gather, it seemed that Tina was growing increasingly more frustrated with Mike's mother continuing to join them on all of their dates. Not wanting his friends to catch him spying on them, Kurt put the book back in its place before returning to his desk trying to ignore the faint angry whispers he could still hear.

XXX

At the end of the school day, Kurt emerged from his last class with Mercedes on his arm, the two of them laughing hysterically with no memory of what it was that had set them off in the first place. They finally sobered up enough to confirm plans for their next mall trip when they rounded a corner and nearly bumped into Karofsky.

"Hey Hummel." Karofsky greeted completely ignoring Mercedes as he blatantly raked his eyes up and down Kurt's body.

"What the hell?" Mercedes demanded obviously thrown by the jock staring at her best friend with such hunger and lust. "You'd better back off, white boy or I _will _cut you."

Karofsky ripped his eyes away from Kurt long enough to sneer at her. She glared back at him darkly, flexing her ring-covered fingers at him threateningly. With a snarl on his lips, he moved round them, purposely brushing up against Kurt and groping his ass before sauntering off.

"Kurt, baby, what the hell is going on with that troll?" Mercedes asked looking torn between a desire to chase after the hockey player and beat him up and stay with Kurt to ensure he was ok.

"It's nothing to worry about." Kurt told her causing the girl to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Lately he just… he keeps making suggestive comments."

"You mean he's… he's in to you?" Mercedes asked looking as repulsed as Kurt felt about the idea.

"Probably not." Kurt answered leading her out of the building. "It's probably just another way for him to bully me. Honestly 'Cedes, I can handle it."

"Handle what?" Finn asked as he panted for breath beside them, obviously having jogged to catch up with him.

"Nothing." Kurt responded sending Mercedes a look that clearly told her to keep it to herself.

She pursed her lips looking as though she wanted to argue the matter, but she swallowed her words down and kept silent. Plastering on a smile, she distracted Finn by a sudden change in topic that would ensure the taller boy forgot that there was something he didn't know.

The three waited in the parking lot for Rachel and when the short girl joined them, they all made their goodbyes to Mercedes before Kurt slipped into his car along with Finn and Rachel. As they drove with Beyonce playing from the stereo with Kurt and Rachel singing along, Finn mumbled a few things about how Puck had been acting weird that day. Kurt was desperate to press the matter, find out how Puck had been acting unusually and why, but he didn't dare ask lest it rouse suspicion. Finn may not notice anything odd if Kurt fired question after question about Puck, but Rachel certainly would and Kurt knew she was the type to investigate things further into she found an answer. Rachel finding an answer certainly wasn't something Kurt wanted, especially since he couldn't even define the answer for himself. Why was he so interested in Puck allegedly acting weird?

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Unable to Understand Unpredictability

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 10-Unable to Understand Unpredictability **

On his shopping trip with Mercedes, Kurt managed to find a number of vintage clothing items that would be perfect for his upcoming performance with Sam and Quinn. With Mercedes' help, he managed to mix and match a few things and fix it together into a fabulous ensemble that they would also be able to dance in.

As they pranced through the shopping centre together, Kurt suddenly paused and looked all around him. A tingling sensation on the back of his neck suggested he was being watched. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked the feeling or not, it was doing odd things to his stomach.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked looking at him with concern before looking in all directions trying to work out the cause for his sudden behaviour. "What's going on, baby?"

"Let's move on shall we?" Kurt said without answering her question. "I must restock my hair and skin-care products and a new scarf or jacket would not be something I'd turn down."

She moved along with him but the look on her face told him that she was not prepared to let the matter drop. For now she was holding herself back, but he knew the questions would only build up until they all unleashed and he had no choice but to explain everything to her. Not that he wanted to keep secrets from her of course, she was his best friend. But there were some things he liked to keep to himself, surely everyone felt that way about certain issues.

As they moved together through an aisle filled with different products for hair and skin, Kurt relaxed knowing that the only set of eyes he could feel upon his person belonged to Mercedes. For the most part, Kurt selected his long-time favoured lotions, moisturizers and oils, but he also decided to pick out some that he had never used before and see if they were any good.

After paying for his purchases, he followed Mercedes to her favourite jewellery shop and advised her on which pieces complimented her skin tone best. Once Mercedes was satisfied with her new array of earrings, necklaces, rings and bangles, the two of them headed to the food court.

They got their food then sat down at a table together, both of them grumbling complaints about the uncomfortable chairs. Kurt was just taking a sip of his fruit juice when he once again felt as though he was being watched. He spluttered a little and some of his drink sprayed out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin in a most undignified manner. He quickly wiped the droplets away with his napkin as Mercedes set her burger down to give him the stare that always forced the truth out of him.

"Enough is enough, Kurt." Mercedes told him. "I'm your best friend and you had better be telling me what the hell's going on."

He nodded in acceptance, still feeling a heavy gaze upon him but not able to tell who was watching him. Trying to appear outwardly calm but feeling an increasing amount of nervousness on the inside, Kurt leaned closer to Mercedes.

"I think there's somebody watching me." Kurt whispered to her.

Hearing his words, Mercedes instantly looked all about the food court in search of something who could be watching them. Finding no-one she faced Kurt again.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I regret to say that I am completely certain." Kurt answered. "I felt it earlier and now I can feel it again."

"Do you think it's the same person?" Mercedes questioned not sure why she was still whispering as she picked the gherkin off of her burger.

Taking a tentative bite from his baguette, Kurt concentrated on how the mysterious stare was making him feel. His neck was tingling in the same way and there was that same feeling in his stomach, almost like butterflies.

"Yes." He told her after chewing down his small mouthful. "It's the same person."

"Karofsky?" Mercedes suggested angrily taking a bite from her burger as though imagining she was biting his head off.

Again, Kurt took the time to concentrate. Although the anonymous stare was certainly intense, it didn't really feel threatening. It was unnerving yes, but Kurt didn't feel as though he were in danger.

"No, it isn't him." Kurt decided. "Look, let's just eat our food and then we can go."

"I gotta tell ya, this is sorta freaking me out." Mercedes admitted.

"Relax." Kurt said laying his hand atop of hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I don't think they mean us any harm… they're just… just watching."

"Right." Mercedes replied slowly. "Think about what you just said, Kurt. Someone we can't see or identify is just watching you, that's entirely creepy whether they mean us any harm or not."

He opened his mouth to argue but the protest died on his lips. She was right; it did fall in to the creepy category. They continued to talk in whispers for a while, even though there was no way whoever was watching them could possibly hear them. As they ate their food, they kept peering round every thirty seconds with the hopes of finding the culprit.

Finishing their food, they grabbed their shopping bags and linked their arms tight together as they made their way through the shopping centre at a faster than normal pace. The closer they got to the parking lot, the faster they began to walk until eventually they had broken into a full-on run.

Reaching the safety of Kurt's car, they dropped their bags into the backseat before diving into the front seats panting for breath. They slowly turned to face one another before erupting into nervous giggles.

"I think maybe we got a little bit carried away back there." Mercedes laughed.

"Perhaps." Kurt agreed his stomach aching a little from so much laughter. "I was probably just being paranoid."

Another fit of giggles attacked them and they wrapped their arms around each other as they laughed into one another's shoulders. They were once again gasping for breath as a few tears leaked from their eyes. Their giggles were then interrupted by a tapping on the window that made them both jump a foot off their seats and let out a high yelp.

"Puck?" Kurt wheezed out as that butterfly sensation returned to his stomach and his face inexplicably flushed.

"The one and only." He replied looking very amused at their frightened reaction.

"Dude, were you following us around in there?" Mercedes asked not looking at all impressed.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Puck told her, his answer so convincing that Kurt would have believed him had it not been for the subtle smirk he shot at him when Mercedes averted her eyes. "I just saw your car and figured I could snatch a ride with you guys."

"Where you heading?" Mercedes sighed.

"Just wanna ride home." Puck answered.

"Fine, get in." Mercedes replied.

"'Cedes, it is not your place to invite other people into _my _car." Kurt hissed at her.

"Come on, we're all friends here." Mercedes said.

"No we're not." Kurt and Puck responded together.

"Fine, whatever." Mercedes shrugged. "But we're in Glee club so we stand by each other. Will you just drive already? If I'm home late again my daddy will confiscate my cell phone."

"Very well." Kurt answered turning the ignition on. "I'll just drop Puck at home first."

"Nah-uh." Mercedes disagreed. "The clocks a ticking and Puck's house is in the complete opposite direction of mine. No way, white boy. You're taking me home first."

"Well said, Mercedes." Puck praised.

"Yeah, baby, don't talk to me." Mercedes told him reaching back to give him a playful slap which he returned, thereby earning himself a proper smack that made him cower back in his seat and pout.

After dropping Mercedes at her house just in time for her to meet her curfew, Kurt tried to keep calm about the fact he was alone in his car with Puck, especially since Puck had moved into the passenger seat when Mercedes got out.

"You were following us today, why?" Kurt demanded to know.

"No reason." Puck shrugged.

"I really don't understand you, Noah Puckerman." Kurt commented. "Whenever I think I've got you figured out, you do or say something that contradicts whatever theory I have recently formed. You're just completely unpredictable."

"I know, fun isn't it." Puck grinned.

"I'll have to give careful consideration to that before I can answer." Kurt replied.

"Admit it, Hummel." Puck encouraged. "You like a little bit of spontaneity in your life. Isn't it better when you think a road is straight and narrow then you find out there's a few bumps and curves?"

"No, I do not agree with that analogy at all." Kurt answered keeping his eyes on the actual road ahead.

"Sure you do." Puck said. "That's another reason you agreed with Santana's offer and that's why you wear the things you wear. You like to experiment with all this fashion stuff, try things out that people wouldn't normally think of. But what you're really yearning for is other people to do the unexpected; you want people to surprise you. Things are just better when you never know what's gonna happen next. Pull over."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Pull over." Puck repeated calmly.

Against his better judgement, Kurt did as Puck asked and pulled up in the next safe place to stop the car. He then looked cautiously at the boy beside him who was leaning towards him.

"There are so many things that could happen right now." Puck told him. "Another car could come speeding down and crash into us, we could die."

Nervously, Kurt looked out the window but the road was free of any vehicles. Still, an unexpected crash was always a possibility.

"I could kick you out the door then steal this hot little ride of yours." Puck mused as he ran a hand over the steering wheel. "I could beat you up then just get out and leave you here." He moved his fist really fast towards Kurt's face before stopping a mere centimetre away from hitting him. Kurt flinched violently at the punch that never made contact before letting out a shocked breath. "I could pull you into the backseat, strangle you." Puck continued lightly coiling his fingers around Kurt's throat but not adding any pressure. "Or I could take you in the backseat and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week." Kurt actually whimpered and Puck smirked as he moved even closer to Kurt, their breath mingling together. "I could kiss you right now."

His heart hammered against his chest and his mouth went as dry as a desert as he became hyper aware of everything Puck. For the first time, Kurt truly noticed how long the others' eyelashes were, he noticed that the brown of Puck's eyes matched a certain Marc Jacobs waist coat he owned and his smell was very pleasing to his nostrils. He let his eyes flutter shut as the warmth of Puck's body heat burned him as their foreheads and noses touched.

Then the warmth faded, the smell wasn't as strong and his ears were startled by the slam of the car door. Opening his eyes, Kurt saw the empty passenger seat. Looking out the window, he saw Puck stalking away. Annoyed and embarrassed, he honked loudly on the horn and flipped the Jewish boy the finger. Puck only blew a mocking to him before walking on.

"I don't understand him." Kurt voiced to himself. "I do _not _understand him."

He brought his fingers up to his lips, desperately wanting to know how that kiss would have felt. Of course, if Kurt really wanted to have a real kiss from Puck, a kiss that could then lead to getting laid, there was only one person who could help him.

Slipping out his cell phone, he dialled Santana's number and listened to it ring.

"'Sup Hummel?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Lopez, I'm back in." Kurt told her.

"Welcome to the dark side, Hummel." Santana replied in amusement before hanging up on him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Going Crazy Now

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Disturbia' by Rhianna **

**Chapter 11-Going Crazy Now**

Striking his ending pose along with Quinn and Sam, Kurt smiled in satisfaction at their neat rehearsal before Sam fell into a bout of giggles. The blonde boy dropped to his knees on the floor, actually banging his fists with laughter. Kurt and Quinn looked to each other with raised eyebrows before moving to sit on the chairs.

"I think he was dropped on his head at birth." Quinn said seriously as Kurt took a gulp of water before passing the bottle to her.

"He is very unusual." Kurt agreed as Sam continued to cackle. "But I like him, though I'm beginning to suspect he's part hyena."

Finally, Sam's laughter subsided and he stood up acting as calm and collect as ever, as though he hadn't just had a giggle fit on the floor.

"That went well." Sam commented crossing the room and dropping into the seat beside Quinn. "I think we're ready to perform to the rest of the Glee club."

"You're not gonna break out in a giggle fit after the real performance are you?" Quinn asked. "Because if you do, I will have to dump you for being such an embarrassment."

"Fine." Sam replied uncaringly. "I'll just date Kurt instead." He reached over Quinn's lap and tugged Kurt's arm before pulling him over into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "You love me right? I don't embarrass you; you'll stand by me through the humiliation that is highschool."

"Sorry Sam." Kurt apologised patting his head. "You're not my type."

He moved off of the other boy's lap and Sam placed his hand over his heart with a look of mock hurt over his face.

"Anyway," Quinn said as she moved so that she was sitting in Kurt's lap. "During these rehearsals Kurt has come to realise just how wonderful a woman I am. I'm afraid I must inform you that we've been cheating behind your back."

"Is that true, Kurt?" Sam asked sounding betrayed.

"I'm afraid so, Samuel." Kurt sighed hugging Quinn close. "Thanks to Quinn, I now know who I truly am. It may be hard for you to accept, but I am a straight man now. I do hope this won't affect our friendship."

Sam made to respond, but he wasn't able to keep up the pretence. He let out a snort of laughter before stealing a kiss from Quinn.

"Oh, I gotta run." Quinn announced as she looked to the clock for the time. "If I'm late for Cheerio's practice Coach Sylvester will no doubt do something terrible. Call me later." She said to Sam giving him a final peck to the lips before picking up her things and waggling her fingers in a gesture of farewell as she elegantly swept from the room.

"My girlfriend is so cool." Sam stated as he watched her leave.

"And I'm sure Quinn would appreciate that comment more if your eyes were not glued to her buttocks while you said it." Kurt replied.

"How are things with you and Puck?" Sam asked instantly changing the topic and acting more serious than he had been all day.

"Care to be more specific?" Kurt questioned not sure what Sam was really asking.

"You're hanging with Santana a lot again." Sam pointed out. "Whispering together like you're planning out evil schemes."

"They're not evil." Kurt defended. "Just a little devious and manipulative. Besides, my… not quite friendship with Santana has nothing to do with one Noah Puckerman."

"That's what all your plans are about though right?" Sam asked. "That slutty outfit you wore the other week, the sleepover, it was all for him wasn't it?"

"Not exactly." Kurt replied, after all, it was about trying to get Santana back with Brittany as much as it was about him losing his virginity to Puck. "Look, I know what I'm doing Sam. Just trust me."

"I do." Sam answered. "But I'm not sure I trust Puck and I definitely don't trust Santana."

"She isn't as wretched as she pretends to be." Kurt defended. "You just have to get to know her a little better."

"Kurt, be straight with me here." Sam told him.

"I can't, I'm gay." Kurt responded quickly.

"Ha, ha." Sam replied dryly. "Honestly buddy, what are you planning here?"

"You'll just tell me I'm being foolish." Kurt accused with a sigh. "You'll try and convince me not to do it."

"Then I'm guessing it _is _something foolish that you _shouldn't _be doing." Sam said looking disapproving.

"Considering you've had your tongue down my throat the big brother act is a little inappropriate." Kurt told him.

"I'm not trying to act all big brother." Sam said. "You've got Finn for that. I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

"And I appreciate it." Kurt replied. "I do, but please, just stay out of it."

"Only if you tell me what you're doing." Sam compromised.

"That's not fair." Kurt argued. "If I tell you then you'll try and stop me."

"And if you don't tell me I'm gonna tell Finn." Sam said. "Or maybe I'll go speak to Puck, or your dad."

"I really hate you right now." Kurt huffed realising he had no choice. "Just try not to freak out ok? And don't you dare lecture me about what I should or shouldn't do."

Sam nodded in acceptance as he waited for Kurt to tell him what was going on. At first, Kurt toyed with the idea of fabricating a lie that would get Sam off his back, but he failed to think of anything convincing. So he opted to tell his friend the truth, hoping that he would take the news well. He talked him through everything, from the day when he and Santana had walked out of class, through Kurt backing out of their arrangement, to the kiss that didn't happen in the car and to telling Santana he was back in the game.

As he finished telling Sam all there was for him to know, Kurt waited with bated breath for Sam's response. For a long while, Sam was simply quiet as he processed the new information, his eyes fixed to the floor. Each second of silence only increased Kurt's nerves.

"This doesn't sound like the Kurt I know." Sam finally said.

"I know I'm gay, Sam." Kurt replied. "But I'm still a guy, I think about sex just as much as you do."

"Yeah, I get that." Sam answered. "But are you really so desperate you want to lose it to Puck? What's so bad about waiting till you find the right guy? Someone who you care about and who cares about you too."

"I'm a virgin, Sam, not a moron." Kurt told him. "I've long accepted my first time will not be perfect. I'm sure very few people are fortunate enough to get it perfectly right first time. I know Finn's first time with Santana wasn't what he hoped it would be, and Quinn obviously regrets her first time."

"And her first time was with Puck." Sam reminded him. "Surely that should tell you to stay away."

"I can't get pregnant so the consequences will not be so serious." Kurt shrugged.

"Well what about Artie and Brittany?" Sam asked. "And Tina and Mike? They're your friends."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "And I'm not looking to hurt them."

"But you're going to." Sam told him. "If you keep up all this plotting craziness with Santana then you _are_ going to hurt them. And if you chase after Puck you're gonna get hurt as well. There's nothing to say any of your plans will even work. You might only cause more problems."

"I have given all of this a lot of thought Sam." Kurt replied. "I've considered all the possible ways this could blow up in my face."

"And you're really willing to risk all that just to get laid?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I'm tired of being a virgin." Kurt mumbled pathetically.

Once again, Sam stayed quiet for some time obviously in deep thought. Just when Kurt was considering leaving, Sam rummaged in his bag for a scrap of paper and a pen. He pulled out his cell phone and copied a number down onto the paper before handing it to Kurt. Looking down, Kurt saw the name 'Blaine' written in Sam's untidy scrawl.

"Call him." Sam advised. "I'll be there for the first meeting if you want. Just see if you guys like each other. Then maybe you could do the whole sex thing the right way, with a boyfriend. Just think about it."

Kurt nodded in acceptance and tucked the fragment of paper neatly away.

XXX

"Blaine?" Santana read aloud as Kurt showed her the slip of paper with the boy's number on it. "What kind of sissy ass name is that?"

"Sam used to go to school with him." Kurt told her. "They were lab partners."

"So?" Santana asked not seeing the point.

"He's gay." Kurt answered.

"And so's Elton John." Santana replied with disinterest. "That doesn't mean you want to get in his pants. For all we know this Blaine could be a total dog. Anyway, whether he's good-looking or not, or rich, smart, witty and oh so annoyingly perfect, he'll never be as good a fuck as Puck."

"But what if this Blaine guy is totally right for me?" Kurt asked her. "Maybe he and I could really have something."

"Or maybe he's a total loser not worth your time." Santana said. "Seriously, you don't know anything about this guy. That'd be like hooking up with someone you met over the internet, capital D dumb."

"Sam knows him." Kurt said. "And I'm not expecting to fall madly in love with him or anything, but it might be nice, meeting someone else like me. I think I'd like to have a gay friend."

"So go make nice with Karofsky." Santana shrugged.

"A gay friend who isn't afraid to be himself." Kurt clarified.

"Fine." Santana sighed. "Call this dork up and arrange a picnic or whatever it is you gays do. But you're not meeting him on your own. I'm gonna be there."

"What?" Kurt spluttered. "You'll scare him away. Could I not just have Sam accompany me?"

"Fine Sam too." Santana relented. "But not Quinn."

"Agreed." Kurt nodded pulling out his cell phone and shakily typing in Blaine's number. "Ok help me, what should I say?"

XXX

Not many people liked Puck's mother, but then, Puck's mother didn't like many people. Santana however, she did like Puck's mum. They never sat around together drinking coffee and gossiping about their day or anything, but they got on well enough.

For the most part, people's parents didn't like Santana. Mothers tended to eye her with disapproval for her style of dress and open flirtation. Fathers were awkward around her because of her sex appeal, viewing her as jail bait.

It wasn't like that with Puck's mum. She didn't sneer at whatever Santana was or wasn't wearing, didn't lecture her about boys, sex and responsibility. If Santana was ever around, then she was welcome, not with open arms or anything but welcome nonetheless.

They never bothered with small talk; they preferred to just focus on the T.V, quietly appreciating one another's company. If she was still there around dinner time, then a fourth plate would be fixed for Santana.

On that particular night, Santana found herself sat around the Puckerman table along with Puck, his mum and little sister. The four of them stabbed at their slightly burnt food, shovelling it down as if they had been starving for weeks. Puck and his sister used their fingers to pick up their food before eating it. Most families would reprimand such actions, particularly when a guest was joining them, but it wasn't like that in the Puckerman household. As long as you didn't eat bacon in front of Mrs Puckerman, then you could eat whatever way you pleased.

When they'd all cleared their plates, they loaded the dirty cutlery and crockery onto the draining board by the sink. The pile was really mounting up, obviously not having been cleaned for some time. As Mrs Puckerman headed back to the living room and Sarah, Puck's sister, headed to her bedroom, Santana whacked Puck round the back of the head and bullied him into helping her wash up.

"Hummel told me what happened." Santana informed him as she handed him a newly washed plate to dry.

"So." Puck shrugged knowing that she was referring to the not a kiss in the car incident.

"So why didn't you kiss him?" Santana asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Puck replied.

"Fair enough." Santana accepted his answer. "Why were you following him around the mall?"

"Had nothing better to do." Puck told her. "He trying to get in my pants again? With your expert guidance of course." He asked.

"No." Santana lied. "He has his sights set on someone else."

"You're bluffing." Puck said.

"Not." Santana replied splashing some water at him. He hit her with the dry cloth in retaliation. "His name is Blaine." She continued.

"Blaine?" Puck sneered as he repeated the name. "Sounds like a loser."

"I don't think he is." Santana smirked. "Sam used to go to school with him."

"Then he's definitely a loser." Puck decided. "I suppose this Blaine has a huge mouth too."

"I doubt and gay guy would object to a boy with a large mouth." Santana said. "Hummel certainly seemed to enjoy making out with Sam, remember that?" She smirked again as Puck focused way too much attention on the plate he was drying. "And since this Blaine goes to a posh all boy school, he must be rich and ever so intelligent, two qualities anyone would want in a potential love interest."

"So he's a nerd, like I give a fuck." Puck interjected.

"And he's the lead singer for their Glee club." Santana informed him. "So he must be pretty talented. It sounds to me like Hummel and Blaine could really hit it off. They're going to meet up this weekend. If things go well, then this Blaine loser might be lucky enough to take dear Hummel's sweet virginity."

"Not a chance." Puck said confidently.

"Oh really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow passing him another clean plate. "And why is that?"

"Because Finn and Rachel won't allow it." Puck answered. "A relationship with an opposing team is out of the question, especially after that Jesse shit from last year."

"Sure there's nothing else?" Santana pressed drying her hands before hoisting herself onto the kitchen counter. "A little bit of jealousy perhaps?"

"I've got no reason to be jealous, Santana." Puck told her stepping between her legs and resting his hands at her waist.

"There's something you're not telling me." Santana accused looping her arms over his neck and bringing their foreheads together.

"Well we all have our secrets." Puck replied briefly taking her bottom lip between her teeth before stepping completely away from her. "Now I think it's time for you to leave."

"Fine." Santana huffed jumping down and strutting past him. "But just so you know, Hummel and Blaine will officially meet this Saturday at 1pm outside the local movie theatre. Sam and I will be there too."

"Out." Puck said gruffly pulling the front door open.

"Sleep tight, Puckerman." Santana told him placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Don't let the bed bugs bite. And watch out for the closet monster." She added just before he slammed the door in her face.

XXX

"_What's wrong with me?_" Kurt asked breathily. "_Why do I feel like this?_" He stood between Sam and Quinn and the two blondes places their hands on his head and directed it in a circle. "_I'm going crazy now…_"

The three separated and Quinn sang solo to their audience as Sam and Kurt moved around her.

"_No more gas, in the rev, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah…_"

She dropped to her knees and shook her hair about before jumping back to her feet as Kurt and Sam took over the vocals.

"_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you…_" They sang together as all three of them moved about the audience clutching hold of one of the member's arms. "_It can creep up inside you and consume you, a disease of the mind, it can control you…_"

"_It's too close for comfort…_" Kurt sang as he straddled Puck's lap, his hand dancing from Puck's mohawk, down his neck then down his chest before he moved away heading back to the performance space with Sam and Quinn.

"_Put on your brake lights,_" Quinn sang. "_You're in the city of wonder, ain't gonna place nice, watch out you might just go under…_" She crawled on her hands and knees through Kurt and Sam's legs. "_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered, so if you must falter be wise…_"

"_Your mind's in disturbia…_" They all sang, Kurt looking right at Puck. "_It's like the darkness is light…_" The lights flickered on and off, momentarily leaving them in darkness before bringing them into light again. "_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like, disturbia, disturbia…_"

Throughout the song, Kurt kept making eyes at Puck, looking at him through his eyelashes in just the way that Santana had educated him. Sitting beside Puck, an amused Santana noticed how Puck gazed right back, his eyes fixed on Kurt's every move.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Of Jealousy and Hand Holding

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Now, I know some of you don't like Blaine's character, fair enough, that's your decision/opinion, but I really don't want to hear about it in a review. This is ultimately a Puck/Kurt fic, and since you're reading it that's obviously a pairing you like but I don't want to hear about how you don't like other pairings that may happen.**

**Also, to those who do like Blaine's character on the show, I apologise in advance because my attempt at writing him sucks.**

**Chapter 12-Of Jealousy and Hand Holding**

He was a hot stud, a badass; anyone who suggested otherwise would become greatly familiar with his knuckles. As far as badass' go, Puck was number one. That's why he had the mohawk, the nipple ring, the fantastic abs and the awesome guns. A badass never played by the rules, a badass either _made _the rules or had fun breaking them. A badass was feared by those around him, yet lusted after at the same time. But no matter what, a badass certainly never experienced such things as jealousy.

So when Puck arrived outside the movie theatre on Saturday at twelve forty-five, it had nothing to do with being jealous of the fact Lima's resident gay teen was preparing to be introduced to some fancy gay boy from a school that had uniforms. No, Puck was only there because Santana had said she'd be there too and he felt like hanging out. She was hot and he was hot, it made sense.

At five minutes to one, a trio of boys came from the car park laughing together. They stopped to sit at a bench not too far away from where Puck was leaning against a wall looking sexy and dangerous. From his position, he could just make out their conversation.

"So what has Sam told you about this Kurt kid?" One of the darker skinned boys asked.

"Not much." The only white boy of the group answered and Puck decided he must be Blaine. "Apparently he has impeccable fashion sense, an amazing singing voice and a killer smile. He also let slip that he knows from a game of Truth or Dare that this Kurt is a good kisser."

"Ooooh." The other two wolf-whistled childishly.

"Hey Wes, maybe our Blaine will finally get a boyfriend."

"I think you could be right, David." Wes responded. "They grow up so fast." He joked as he pinched Blaine's cheek.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Blaine said. "Kurt might not even like me, I may not like him. We're just meeting as friends, it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, of course it doesn't." David replied. "So, should we start planning their wedding now?" He asked looking to Wes.

"Why yes, we should." Wes agreed clearing his throat and putting on a voice to make himself sound more important. "It is my opinion that the colour scheme should be lemon and peach with orange roses."

"How about 'Can you feel the love tonight?' by Elton John for the first dance?" David asked and Wes nodded his agreement. "And confetti and balloons can fall from overhead as they share their first dance together."

"Chicken and fish for the dinner course." Wes said. "A vegetarian choice will also be available. Chocolate cake for pudding, or crème brulee or roasted pear doused in white wine."

"Strippers for the stag party." David listed. "Female and male just so we don't discriminate."

"As you two are so adamant on planning my imaginary wedding," Blaine interjected. "Perhaps I could make the single request of you two clowns not being invited."

"Now, now, Blaine, that hurts." David told him. "We are your closest friends…"

"Your best men…" Wes continued.

"Your brothers…" David stated vehemently.

"The two people you trusted to come out to first." Wes reminded him. "And we accepted your sexuality without a moment's hesitation…"

"Since we'd already guessed the truth anyway it wasn't much of a shock." David added.

As Puck discreetly watched them, they carried on chatting idly and Puck took the opportunity to form an opinion on Blaine. He was too short for someone like Kurt and didn't have nearly enough muscle. The hair probably held ten times more than Mr. Schue's curls and Puck was sure the dork didn't have anything as cool as a nipple ring. The skin colour was all wrong as well. Puck didn't mean that in a racist way, it was just that Blaine's complexion wasn't right for Kurt. As Kurt was so pale skinned he needed someone with a darker tone to make the contrast all the more striking.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to Sam's hair?" Wes asked with a laugh as Sam, Santana and Kurt rounded the corner together.

"I think it suits him." David mused. "Very Draco Malfoy. What do you think Blaine?"

"Wow." Blaine breathed, his eyes instantly drawn to one Kurt Hummel. "He's gorgeous."

"Blaine, are you blushing?" Wes asked him in amusement.

"Shut up." Blaine hissed. "Just act cool, be friendly, and try not to say too much, you might put him off. How's my hair?"

"Wes, my man, I think Blaine is already falling." David commented thoughtfully.

"I think you could be right David." Wes replied with a large grin before the three of them stood together to meet Sam, Kurt and Santana. "Hey Sam, love the new hair." He complimented.

"Hey Wes, thanks." Sam said touching his hair a little self-consciously.

"I was right." Kurt announced triumphantly. "I _knew _that wasn't your natural hair colour."

"Kurt is it?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded. "Good to meet you, I'm Wes." He held out his hand. "This here is David." David nodded. "And this strapping young man is Blaine." He clapped Blaine on the shoulder and pushed him forward to stand before Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine said calmly holding Kurt's hand far longer than Puck deemed necessary. "I ask you not to judge me on the craziness of my two friends."

"Of course not." Kurt assured him smoothing his fringe in to place. "Also, this is Santana."

"Hey, good to meet you." Blaine told her.

"Indeed it is." David said stepping forward. "Be still my heart, you are the loveliest vision my eyes have ever looked upon."

"Fuck off." Santana snapped at him causing David to frown and the other boys to laugh, Kurt and Blaine still holding hands, not that Puck cared or anything.

"So, we gonna go see this movie or what?" Sam asked.

"Sure, let's go." Wes nodded leading the way.

It was as they all turned to walk towards the cinema building that they noticed Puck. He pushed away from the wall and moved so that he was blocking the way to the double door entrance.

"Hey ladies." Puck greeted even though Santana was the only female among them.

"Puck, I'm so shocked to see you here." Santana commented sarcastically. "Ok, total lie. I knew you couldn't keep away."

"You invited him?" Sam asked her while the three Dalton boys simply looked confused.

"No, I just mentioned that we'd be meeting today." Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, I figured I'd tag along." Puck said. "That's not a problem is it, Kurt?"

Kurt looked from Puck to Sam who was shaking his head no, and then looked to Santana who smirked as she gave a discreet nod.

"Of course not." Kurt finally answered. "Boys, this is Puck, Puck this is David, Wes and this is Blaine."

"Puck?" Blaine asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Like the character in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'?"

"You making fun of me posh boy?" Puck questioned glaring daggers at Blaine who was _still _holding Kurt's hand.

"Yes, very much so." Blaine answered calmly with a smile. "My first impression tells me that there is much to ridicule."

Kurt and Sam tensed up, Wes and David sneered at Puck and Santana cracked a laugh.

"I think I really like this fancy kid." Santana commented draping an arm around Puck's neck and surveying Blaine with a level of amusement. "I'd say he and Kurt look pretty cute together too, don't you agree, Puck?"

"Yeah, real damn cute." Puck sulked before snatching Kurt's free hand and dragging him inside the cinema, the others following behind them and Blaine, much to Puck's frustration, was _still_ holding tight to Kurt's other hand.

"You know, I've often observed that jealousy is a big turn-off." Blaine said as they all queued up to buy tickets. "But then, being in the closet is also a really unattractive quality. Don't you agree, Kurt?"

"Completely." Kurt replied slowly pulling his hands from both the other boys' grips. "I much prefer people who are comfortable with themselves and honest about what they are."

"Exactly." Blaine smiled. "I'm openly gay and I'm proud of it."

They shared a look before Kurt initiated the hand-holding again.

"Jealous yet?" Santana whispered in Puck's ear.

"What, of Harry freaking Potter?" Puck sneered. "No way."

"Just look at Hummel getting all goo-goo eyed over him." Santana smirked. "Aren't you just so happy for them?"

"Couldn't be happier." Puck said sourly. He heard Kurt let out a musical sound of laughter at something Blaine said and it made his blood curl. "Screw this." Puck huffed before storming out leaving the other six to go in and watch the movie.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Blaine and Brittany

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 13-Blaine and Brittany **

In the next Glee club rehearsal, Puck arrived to find Kurt surrounded by the girls as he gushed to them all about Blaine. They all seemed to be enraptured as they listened to him before they all began firing questions, desperate for more detail.

"Did you get his number?" Tina asked.

"Have you kissed?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Just how talented a singer is he?" Rachel questioned. "Did he ask you questions about our set list? Or our choreography? Are you sure he's trustworthy? I would be devastated if your heart was crushed as brutally as mine was last year after the whole Jesse incident."

"What does he look like?" Quinn asked. "Was he a gentleman?"

"What size sock is he?" Brittany piped up.

"Ladies, please, one at a time." Kurt replied with a large grin.

"Show the photo, Hummel." Santana told him before throwing an amused look in Puck's direction.

Moving to take a seat beside Mike, Puck kept an eye on Kurt and the girls as he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. As soon as Kurt had the photo of Blaine on display, Mercedes snatched it out of his hand to get a better look.

"Damn, you did good, white boy." Mercedes praised passing the cell phone to Tina.

"Cute." She commented with a smile and Puck heard Mike let out a 'tut' beside him.

"Oh my," Rachel gasped placing a hand over her heart. "With a simple glance at this single photo I can determine that he has supreme stage presence. If he's the male lead for their Glee club then he's my main competition at Sectionals… I mean _our _competition of course," She added when Mercedes and Santana shot her a frown and a glare. "This could be really advantageous to us Kurt. Knowing the enemy is the greatest method to defeating them."

"You talk too much." Brittany told her before looking to the photo to pass judgement herself. "He looks really nice Kurt, but I don't think he deserves you."

"Brittany, he's totally gorgeous." Quinn exclaimed as she finally got a chance to look at Blaine's photo. "Why are the good ones always gay?" She sighed glumly.

"Hey, not all of them." Sam said sitting behind her and draping his arms across her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm straight. So, you like him Kurt? He was totally in to you."

"So far he is very agreeable." Kurt responded. "And he's taking me out tonight, just the two of us. 'Cedes, help me pick the perfect outfit?"

"I won't let you down." She smiled. "What do you want your outfit to say?"

"I'm thinking something along the lines of 'I totally forgot about our date and threw this together at the last minute but still managed to look fabulous'." Kurt answered her. "Or possibly something a little more 'why yes, I totally put out on the first date'."

The girls, minus Santana and Brittany, squealed all throwing themselves at Kurt, knocking the chair over so they all ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Hey everyone, hope you're all having a good day." Mr. Schue greeted as he made his way into the choir room along with Finn. "What are you so happy about?" He asked curiously as he noticed the wide beams across Kurt and the girls' faces.

"Kurt's got a date!" Mercedes blurted out excitedly.

"What?" Finn asked. "Who with, do I know him?"

"Blaine." Kurt answered. "An old friend of Sam's."

"He's a boy." Brittany informed them all as if they didn't know.

"Well that's great, Kurt." Mr. Schue smiled. "Good luck with that. Now on to this week's assignment. I think that some of you still underestimate just how powerful music can be, how it can represent us in ways nothing else can. So, I'm going to put you into groups of three, and you're all going to find a song to sing about one of the people in your group, a song that captures their personality how you see them."

"That sounds like a bad idea, Mr. Schue." Puck voiced.

"No, it's a great idea." Mr. Schue insisted. "It'll also help you all to understand your fellow team mates better and bond a little more."

"Or it'll cause offense and hurt people's feelings." Puck argued. "If anything this assignment will drive us further apart."

"Aww, you afraid of what other people really think of you?" Santana asked him.

"You saying you're not?" Puck retaliated causing her to scowl at him.

"Mr. Schue, it's not often I find myself agreeing with Puck of all people," Quinn commented. "But in this case I think he could be right."

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea." Rachel said as though her opinion settled the matter.

"Only because you love any excuse to perform a solo." Quinn sniped. "But I doubt you'll be so enthusiastic about this assignment when whoever has to perform a song about you sings lyrics depicting what an annoying and spoilt egotistical brat you really are."

"With really bad fashion sense and man hands." Brittany added.

"I appreciate your opinion, Puck, Quinn, but it's already decided." Mr. Schue told them. "Now, working together are… Rachel, Finn," The two smiled at one another as they clasped hands. "And Quinn." Quinn rolled her eyes in displeasure and Rachel's face fell slightly. "Sam, Mercedes and Brittany." The three smiled at one another happily. "Artie, Tina and Mike." Everybody in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the grouping, though nobody looked as uncomfortable as poor Tina. "And finally, Kurt, Santana and Puck."

"And I was right." Puck said. "This assignment is gonna go to hell."

XXX

"Hey." Sam greeted Puck in the locker room as they got changed, preparing to head out onto the football field.

"What?" Puck grunted in response.

"How you doing, man?" Sam asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Puck retorted.

"You tell me." Sam said with a shrug.

"I'm great, never better." Puck lied.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Finn asked moving over to join them.

"Nothing's going on." Puck snapped. "Why does something _have _to be going on?"

"Ok." Finn muttered turning from Puck and speaking to Sam. "So, are you sure this Blaine dude is a good guy?"

"Yeah, Blaine's cool." Sam answered. "Didn't Kurt enjoy their date last night?"

"He did." Finn nodded. "He wouldn't shut up about it actually. All I heard about when he got back was Blaine's eyes, Blaine's smile, Blaine's hair and Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. It's really cool seeing Kurt happy but… I'm worried. I don't want anybody hurting him and after what Rachel went through with that Jesse kid last year you get why I'm concerned right?"

"I get it Finn." Sam told him. "But I promise you, Blaine's not using Kurt or spying or anything else like that. He's a good guy and he makes Kurt happy, that's what matters."

"Burt's inviting him over for dinner this Friday." Finn said.

"A bit too early to meet the parents isn't it?" Puck sneered.

"Ok Puck, what's your problem?" Finn asked.

"Who said I had a problem?" Puck scoffed. "I'm just sick of hearing all about Kurt's new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" A voice asked and the three of them turned to find that Karofsky had spoken. They all looked at him in puzzlement for a few moments before he spoke up again. "You mean there's more than one fag at this school."

"Hey, don't talk about my brother like that." Finn defended as he and Sam squared up to Karofsky.

Before anymore could be said, Coach Beiste entered and hollered for them to get a move on to the football field. Finn and Sam glared harshly at Karofsky on their way out and Puck roughly shouldered him, by accident of course, not in Kurt's honour.

XXX

The next time Puck saw Kurt was Thursday morning. He was strolling through the corridors with his phone out, smiling at whatever he was doing. From the looks of things, he was texting someone, and Puck suspected that someone was Blaine.

Ditching the Cheerio he had been chatting up, Puck crossed to intercept Kurt's path and shoved him into the locker. Kurt fell into the metal then glared at Puck as he slipped his phone into his pocket. He rubbed his elbow a little before moving round Puck to walk away but he didn't let him.

"What do you want, Puck?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"You still a virgin?" Puck whispered. Kurt nodded. "Good, keep it that way." He then let Kurt go and walked on. Down the other side of the corridor, he paused to look back at Kurt over his shoulder. Kurt was staring back at him looking utterly confused. Puck couldn't blame him, he would have been entirely confused himself if he allowed his mind to try and work out the jumbled thoughts in his brain rather than just ignore them.

XXX

After eating lunch with Artie and Mercedes, Kurt left them in search of Santana. On the way, he passed by Finn who looked overwhelmed by all the sheet music Rachel was throwing at him as she gave him suggestions for a song he could sing about her in Glee. He also passed Tina and Mike and the couple were arguing once again, this time about the fact that Tina would be singing about Artie for their Glee assignment.

Moving past them, he hunted the school and finally found Santana in the dance studio working on her high kicks and back flips.

"Miss Lopez, I have a plan." Kurt told her.

"Let's hear it, Hummel." She replied as she enlisted his help to stretch her hamstrings.

"As you know, I've been spending a lot of time with Blaine." Kurt started.

"Of course I know." Santana replied in a bored tone. "We all know, you don't shut up about him."

"I haven't mentioned him _that _often." Kurt said. "Anyway, what I propose is that you seek out Brittany's help to encourage my affections away from Blaine and onto a certain Jewish boy we both know. Just to clarify, I'm referring to Puck."

"I figured." Santana told him. "Now, explain it to me again with a bit more detail."

"When I first showed Britt the photo of Blaine," Kurt answered. "She said she didn't think he deserves me. And the morning after my sleepover, when she let slip to my dad that Sam and I kissed, she also mentioned that Puck had looked jealous."

"So?" Santana asked prompting him to continue.

"I believe Brittany would prefer to see me with Puck rather than with Blaine." Kurt said. "So you could ask Brittany to help you get me and Puck together. It would be a perfect excuse for you to spend more time with her, maybe remind her of the _special _friendship you used to have."

"That could work." Santana agreed as she fixed her hair and make-up in the large floor to ceiling mirror on one room of the wall. "And she and I might just pull it off and get your virgin ass fucked Puckerman style, bonus."

"You don't really have to get me and Puck together." Kurt told her. "This is so you can take a step to getting Brittany back."

"What are you saying?" Santana asked. "Are you pussying out of this sex thing now?"

"I like Blaine." Kurt answered. "I've no intentions of stringing him along or using him in any way. He's so wonderful and confident with who he is. He makes me feel so good about myself. I've no reason to chase after Puck anymore; I have someone who cares about me now."

"I'm not saying you have to date Puck." Santana replied. "But if you still want to do the nasty you should go for Puck. He'd do it much better than Blaine. No offense, but he's clearly still a virgin himself. You need a real man. Date Blaine, be romantic and hold hands, but if you wanna get down and dirty then Puck's the guy for the job."

"So you think I should be with Blaine but cheat on him with Puck?" Kurt asked looking appalled at the idea.

"Well Blaine doesn't have to know." Santana said. "Nobody does."

"But I'd know." Kurt pointed out. "I couldn't do that, not to Blaine. I want to have sex, I feel I'm ready for it, but I'm going to wait until Blaine's ready for it too. We can do it properly, try and make it special."

"Right, two gay virgins squirming around on top of each other." Santana drawled. "That sounds so special."

"Enough about my virginity, Santana." Kurt sighed. "This is about you and Brittany now. Go talk to her."

"Fine. Later Hummel." Santana said before leaving him in the dance studio.

On the floor above, she found Brittany in the art room finger painting. She stood in the doorway just watching her work for a few minutes before making her presence known.

"Hey B." She greeted swinging her hips as she moved to stand beside the blonde. "Looks good." She complimented as she admired Brittany's art work. "So listen, I need to ask you a favour."

"I'm not lending you my dildo again." Brittany replied before Santana could even ask. "Last time it smelt Jewish when you gave it back to me, you must have used it on Puck."

"Ok, I put the dildo up Puck's ass one time, Britt, _one time_." Santana said. "He was really drunk and I was horny and… and that really doesn't matter because that's not what I came to ask for. I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Brittany asked as she added some yellow paint to her picture.

"Humm-Kurt." Santana answered. "I need your help with Kurt. I don't think this Blaine guy is a good enough boyfriend for him and I know you agree right?"

"Blaine's a total cutey but Kurt can do better." Brittany said.

"Absolutely." Santana agreed. "I was thinking maybe you and I could set him up with someone else, someone who would be a good enough boyfriend for Kurt. What do you say, B?"

"Not Finn." Brittany told her. "They're brothers now so they're not allowed."

"No, not Finn." Santana nodded. "What about Puck? They could be great together, just like we always were, just like we still are. Come on B, what do you say? We can have lots of fun fixing them up couldn't we sweetie."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Brittany responded. "I'm not. I'm a beautiful and intelligent woman, Artie says so."

"To hell with Artie." Santana snapped before she could contain herself. "Fuck, B, I didn't mean it like that. Let's just talk ok, woman to woman."

"I have nothing to say to you right now." Brittany replied getting up and leaving her painting to dry. "And my name's Brittany, not B. I'm a person, not an initiation."

"Not an initial." Santana corrected automatically in a whisper as Brittany walked out the door. "Damn it, great plan, Hummel." She said to thin air.

XXX

Friday night, Kurt struggled to contain his nerves and his excitement. Blaine would be joining them for dinner, meeting his family for the first time. It did seem a bit soon since they'd only met the Saturday before, but when his dad heard about Blaine from Finn and his big mouth, Burt and Carole had both insisted on meeting Kurt's new friend. He just hoped his dad didn't scare him; he'd been bad enough with meeting Sam who wasn't even gay.

There was a knock at the door and Kurt raced to answer it before his dad could get there and scare Blaine away before the evening had even begun. However, as he opened the door, it was not Blaine standing on the doorstep, but Puck.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Also, song suggestions for what Puck could sing about Kurt would be helpful.**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Prince Charming and the Bad Boy

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 14-Prince Charming and the Bad Boy**

He blinked a few times, not fully sure that what he was seeing was even real. Closing his eyes, Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose hoping that when he opened them again things would make more sense. He was however, disappointed. Puck was still standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt finally asked wondering if Santana had set this up without informing him.

"Carole invited me." Puck answered.

"You're lying." Kurt accused.

"Oh Noah," Carole greeted brightly as she came to the door. "How lovely to see you." She pulled him into a hug and closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Puck with a raised eyebrow now that he knew for sure he had just lied to him.

"I was hoping you could have one more for dinner tonight." Puck told her with a charming smile. "My mum's out on a date and Sarah's eating at a friend's and you know I can't cook for myself."

"Actually," Kurt stepped in. "Blaine will be joining us tonight. It's a very special occasion, one you are not invited to."

"Don't be rude, Kurt." Carole told him. "We can make room for one more."

"Thank you Carole, you're gorgeous." Puck replied pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She beamed at him before leading him to the living-room, Puck throwing a smirk at Kurt over his shoulder on the way.

"Perfect." Kurt mumbled sarcastically to himself just as another knock sounded at the door. "Oh dear Gaga this is going to be disastrous." He predicted as he prepared to open the door to Blaine, feeling so much more nervous now that he knew Puck and Blaine would _both _be joining his family for dinner.

Taking a calming breath, he opened the door trying to appear relaxed. Blaine looked as handsome as ever as he stood on the doorstep, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of sparkling cider in the other.

"Evening." Blaine smiled appearing to be completely calm and confident.

"Glad you could make it." Kurt smiled back standing to the side so that Blaine could step through. He stole a quick peck from Blaine's lips before leading him into the living-room. "Everyone," He called gaining their full attention. "This is Blaine."

Carole stood first offering him a welcoming smile.

"Kurt's told us so much about you." She said. "It's so nice for you to join us."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "You must be Carole. I bought these for you." He added handing her the flowers.

"Oh how sweet." Puck sneered as Carole took the flowers to put them in water along with the bottle of sparkling cider.

"Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel." Kurt introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Blaine said offering his hand to shake.

Burt shook his hand as he looked Blaine over with a critical eye.

"And this is Finn." Kurt said before his dad could make Blaine feel too awkward.

"Hey man." Finn greeted and Blaine nodded politely.

"And you've already had the misfortune of meeting Puck." Kurt commented.

"Yes, I remember." Blaine said as he and Puck stared at one another, mutual dislike shining in their eyes.

"How about I show you my room?" Kurt offered.

"No way." Puck answered and Burt cast him a strange look.

"Hey kid, leave the protective father role to me." Burt said before turning to his son. "No way." He repeated Puck's words. "We're about to have dinner. You and Finn can go help Carole finish getting everything ready and Blaine can sit with me so we can have a talk."

Kurt cast an apologetic look to Blaine and squeezed his hand lightly before encouraging him to sit down. To his credit, if Blaine felt at all nervous he hid it incredibly well. Finn reluctantly tore his eyes away from the T.V and headed to the kitchen.

"Puck, you can help set the table." Kurt told him.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here." Puck replied. "Give Blaine a little moral support."

"Puck. Table. Now." Kurt hissed out.

"Damn," Puck replied standing up. "I know I'm hot, but I didn't realise you wanted me that bad." He teased.

"Puckerman, sit." Burt ordered. "I think you and I need to have a little talk as well."

For the first time that night, Puck didn't look completely arrogant as he shuffled back to his seat trying to appear innocent as Burt scowled at him. Sending one last supporting look at Blaine, Kurt left the room wondering what Puck was up to.

"Kurt?" Finn asked in a whisper as Carole made the final preparations to the food and they set the table together. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." Kurt replied with a sigh. "Puck's your friend; you should have a better idea than I do."

"Sorry." Finn shrugged. "Not a clue. He's way too unpredictable."

"I'm starting to understand just how true that is." Kurt replied. "If he ruins things between me and Blaine…" He trailed off not knowing where he was going with that sentence.

"Don't think I'm being funny about the gay thing," Finn said cautiously. "But Puck kept looking at you, I mean _looking _at you. And he seems really jealous over this Blaine kid. It's almost like Puck has a thing for you." Finn sounded utterly befuddled as he said the words. "But that's ridiculous… right?"

"I honestly don't know hot to respond." Kurt admitted as he thought of Puck's recent behaviour towards him. "At times Puck is so hateful towards me, then at other times, more recently, it's almost as though he's flirting. I can't even begin to understand what his motives are."

"Just be careful." Finn warned.

Kurt simply nodded before Carole called to them all that dinner was ready. As Kurt and Finn helped Carole bring the food in, Burt led Blaine and Puck into the dining room. They all sat around the table, Kurt ending up between Blaine and Puck. Looking between the two of them, he saw that Blaine was smiling with a relaxed demeanour and Puck kept shifting awkwardly. Turning his gaze to his dad, Kurt saw that Burt gave an approving smile towards Blaine before sending a heated glare at Puck. It seemed that Blaine had made a wonderful impression on his dad, Puck however most certainly had not.

"Delicious cooking, Carole." Blaine praised.

Conversation broke out among the table, most of it involving Blaine. Burt seemed really enthusiastic about learning more about the boy and it was clear that Carole had already grown fond of him. Even Blaine's daring to lace his fingers with Kurt's at the dinner table didn't incur Burt's anger. Soon enough, Finn and Blaine were joking with one another as if they'd known each other for years. Save for Puck, they all loved Blaine.

As the evening progressed, it seemed that Blaine could say nothing wrong, yet everything that came from Puck's mouth was completely inappropriate. Blaine was instantly the perfect golden child while Puck was the problem child. He didn't like that feeling of inferiority. Ordinarily, Puck prided himself on being a badass. But as he sat eating dinner with the Hummel's and Hudson's as they openly adored the all too perfect Blaine, being a badass didn't seem so cool.

Kurt had brought home Prince Charming, and Burt clearly couldn't be happier with such a suitor. Puck was a bad boy, totally hot and a renowned sex-god. He may enter into Kurt's dirty fantasies from time to time, but he wasn't the type Kurt would want to bring home and play happy families with. People were all for doing the nasty with a bad boy such as Puck, but they didn't want to bring him home to meet the parents.

Unable to withstand anymore of Blaine's perfection and Burt's approval of him, Puck politely thanked Carole for dinner and then took his leave. At the door, he looked back to see Kurt and Blaine sat side by side, completely as ease with one another as they spoke animatedly with Burt. This wasn't how Puck had planned his evening to go. Blaine was supposed to fail abysmally and not win Burt over. It was supposed to be Puck who got into Burt's good graces. He was supposed to make Blaine look a fool while looking inexplicably cool himself. Most importantly, Kurt was supposed to smile at him that way.

Leaving the house, Puck climbed into his truck and sulked as he drove home hating the fact it all bothered him so much. He knew he had been giving Kurt plenty of mixed signals lately, it wasn't intentional, it was just the way he was. Puck was unpredictable, that was part of what made him so appealing. At least, he had always thought so and he knew it was an aspect Santana had always thrived on.

Of course, Kurt and Santana were two entirely different people. He wasn't trying to seduce Santana right now; he was trying to woo Kurt. Obviously he was failing, epically failing. It didn't really make sense to Puck himself, but he knew he wanted Kurt.

Not just for a quick lay, that was why he'd rejected Kurt's sexual advances towards him. Puck wasn't looking to just get into Kurt's pants and then leave. He was looking for something more, something serious. A proper relationship. He was most probably going the wrong way about it, but he honestly didn't know how to do this. It was completely new territory for him. He'd never tried to court someone for a relationship before, especially not a guy.

"Fucking Santana." He swore choosing to blame the Latina girl for everything.

If it wasn't for her and her meddling ways, then Puck may never have realised what he had really been feeling for Kurt all along. For years, he had managed to ignore the truth, but now that he had acknowledged it, there was no way for him to just forget it. All this confusion was going to drive him insane and then there was the Blaine situation, and ok, ok, maybe he was just a little bit jealous but so what?

Wheeling his truck around, Puck changed course heading for Santana's house. Maybe she could help him win over Kurt, properly. Not just a tumble between the bed sheets but something long-term. She'd no doubt laugh when he asked but he didn't care. There was no-one else he could talk to and he knew she needed the distraction. Of course, he knew it was risky. There was every chance that working with Santana would blow up in his face, that she would create more problems than helpfulness. After all, Santana was as pitiful as him when it came to trying to be romantic. Both could seduce better than anyone, but when it came to love, both were clueless.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Songs for You

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Yay, I'm back, sorry to keep you all waiting so long, computer troubles really suck. And I lost all of my word documents, it was so distressing I actually sat in the dark for an hour and cried. Note to self, make back up copies on those memory stick thingys.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Chapter 15-Songs for You**

"So?" Puck asked an hour later as he lay naked beside Santana staring up at her bedroom ceiling. "How was fucking you supposed to help me get Kurt?"

"It wasn't." Santana replied something akin to shame sounding in her voice. "I just needed to feel something."

"Still no luck with Brittany then?" Puck guessed.

Without a verbal reply, Santana rolled away from the warmth of Puck's body and moved off the bed. She headed to the bathroom and Puck admired the back of her nude form as she left.

"That would be a 'no'." Puck said to himself placing his hands behind his head.

He waited a few minutes for Santana to return. When she did, she crossed to the bedroom window and sat naked on the ledge looking out at the stars glittering in the night sky.

"Do you think I should give up?" Santana asked as she rested her forehead against the coolness of the window pane.

"With Britt?" Puck asked turning his head towards her and the Latina girl nodded in confirmation. "Fuck if I know. Just look at as San, we're both sexy badasses but we can't even get with the people we really want. Instead we just fuck each other or anyone else we can pull for a night. I came here tonight looking for your help to get me with Kurt, because I love the guy… or at least, I think I do… and you say you love Brittany, but you still let me create a hot mess with you between your bed sheets."

"It's not like we're cheating on anyone." Santana pointed out in their defence. "Brittany's playing little miss straight girl with Wheels and Hummel's completely enchanted by that fancy Gryffindor."

"Gryffindork." Puck mumbled childishly.

"Whatever, we're just fucked up; it's too late for us to change now." Santana told him.

"That's probably right." Puck agreed. "Come here, senorita."

"Oh what for?" Santana grumbled.

"Another shag." Puck answered pulling the covers back to reveal his once again hardened cock. "Puckzilla needs to play."

"We really need to stop this shit." Santana sighed as she made her way back towards the bed.

"I know." Puck replied seriously as he watched her skillfully fix a fresh condom onto his member. "And we will stop, just not tonight."

XXX

Guilt wasn't really an emotion Santana was familiar with. She never felt bad for insulting the likes of Rachel about her clothing options, or for the way she used to mock Tina's stutter in the past. Making fun of Quinn's pregnancy last year had never once left her with feelings of remorse. Yet for some reason, the next time her eyes landed upon Kurt and Brittany, the two of them laughing together over something in a magazine, Santana was assaulted with feelings of shame and regret.

In her mind, her most recent sexual encounter with Puck replayed itself, intensifying the negative feelings coursing through her. She'd never felt bad after having sex with Puck. Strangers, yes, she always felt a little disgusted, but sex with Puck never left her feeling such self-loathing.

Although she had insisted to Puck that there was nothing immoral about their behaviour as they weren't cheating on anyone, it certainly felt like she had cheated on Brittany. She tried to push those thoughts out of her brain but they kept fighting their way back in, stronger than before. She also felt as though she was betraying Kurt somehow which was a foolish thing to think. Brittany had a boyfriend, as did Kurt. She herself was single just like Puck. The two of them had done nothing wrong. So why did she feel so wretched?

"Are you ok?" Sam asked cautiously coming to stand beside her and presenting her with a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing." Sam replied holding his hands up in surrender. "I just thought I saw a flicker of emotion on your face is all."

"Don't be retarded Goldilocks." Santana sneered. "I don't do emotions."

"Whatever you say." Sam said moving away from her to join Brittany and Kurt, the two people responsible for the current emotions she had denied.

XXX

Inevitably, Glee club came about. The students all made their way to the choir room and found seats as they awaited Mr. Schue's arrival. Today would be the day that they'd all perform a song to one of the other members of the group, a song conveying what they thought of that person.

For the assignment, Mr. Schue had divided the twelve students into four groups of three. Kurt had been grouped with Santana and Puck, Rachel was with Finn and Quinn, poor Tina was with Mike and Artie, her ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend. Only Mercedes, Sam and Brittany had gotten an easy time with each other.

It had been pre-decided by Mr. Schue who would sing a song for who in each trio. Mercedes was to sing to Brittany, Brittany to Sam and Sam to Mercedes. Tina was to sing to Artie, Artie to Mike and Mike to Tina. Rachel was to sing to Quinn, Quinn to Finn and Finn to Rachel. That left Kurt to sing to Santana, Santana to sing to Puck and Puck to sing to Kurt.

To the surprise of absolutely no-one, Rachel raised her hand high in the air to perform first as soon as Mr. Schue set one foot into the choir room. Giving a single nod, Mr. Schue sat down, offering the performance area to Rachel.

After delivering a breathless and obviously rehearsed speech about her inspiration for such a song choice, Rachel's voice filled the choir room as she sang her song about Quinn.

"_Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous, she's got what it takes to make ends meet, the eyes of a lover that hit like heat, you know she's a little bit dangerous…_" Rachel sang, apparently unaware of the frosty looks Quinn was fixing her with. "_You turn around, so hot and dry, you're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive…_"

Reaching the end of her song, Rachel received scattered applause from most of the Glee members. Quinn certainly wasn't one of them as she stood to sing for Finn. As Quinn performed a song for her ex-boyfriend, Kurt noticed that Sam and Rachel both looked a little uncomfortable, as did Quinn and Finn. Already, Kurt could tell that Puck's predictions had been correct; this assignment was going to be hell.

The next group to show their songs was that of Mercedes, Brittany and Sam. At first, when Mercedes moved to stand and smile in the performance area, Kurt thought this trio would at least be quick and painless. However, as Mercedes sang, Kurt began to think otherwise.

"_Don't try to cry your way out of this, don't try to lie or I'll catch you in it, don't try to make me feel sorry for you, just because I'm blonde don't think I'm dumb, 'cause this dumb blonde ain't nobody's fool…_" Mercedes sang the song brilliantly of course, and it wasn't at all offensive towards Brittany. The song really suited Miss Brittany Pierce in fact, she wasn't the dumb blonde people always took her for. No, what made the situation awkward was the subtle looks Brittany frequently shot to Santana, a clear indication that Brittany felt the lyrics fitted to their situation.

After Brittany and Sam had sung their solos, it was time for Tina's group to begin. Instantly, the atmosphere in the choir room became tenser than it already had been as Tina named the song she had chosen and why she thought it suited Artie's personality.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, may you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed…_" Tina sang the song beautifully but she kept her eyes downwards, once again seeming like the painfully shy girl who had faked a stutter. "_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance… I hope you dance…_"

As the song came to an end, Tina finally lifted her eyes from the floor to share a look with Artie, a small brief look that none of the others could even begin to interpret.

Finally it was Kurt's turn to perform. He shot a quick nervous glance to Santana as he made his way to stand in the centre of the carpet area, looking out at his fellow Glee clubbers. Arms crossed over her chest, a telltale sign of how defensive she was feeling, Santana raised a single eyebrow expectantly as she waited to hear what song Kurt had chosen to sing about her.

Nodding to the band that he was ready, Kurt took a breath to relax himself before beginning his most nerve-wracking performance to date.

"_You are the loneliest girl in the world, taking your hits as they come, you are the loneliest girl in the world, and tonight you'd fall for anyone…_" As Kurt sang, he didn't miss the fleeting look Santana and Puck shared; he supposed that meant they were still fooling around with one another. "_It's in the way you fall down to bed, it's in the way you cry when he's not looking…_" He could see Santana sinking low in her seat, as though she wanted to hide away from everyone who dared to look upon her. He also noticed that Brittany's eyes were tight-shut as she concentrated intently on the words. "_You are the loneliest girl in the world, I'll watch you die a thousand times again, you are the loneliest girl in the world, and I just want to make it go away, and I just want to make it go away._"

He finished the song and received the customary applause. He tried to catch Santana's eye, hoping to gage the girl's reaction but she refused to make eye-contact as she passed him so that she could take her turn to perform her song to Puck.

Back to the audience, Santana took a few moments to compose herself under the pretense of fixing her perfect hair. She then turned back to face her fellow peers as she introduced the song.

"_He drowns in his dreams,_" Santana sang as she perched on the piano, her legs crossed in proper ladylike fashion. "_An exquisite extreme I know, he's as damned as he seems, and more heaven than a heart could hold, and if I try to save him, my whole world could cave in…_" As Santana and Puck shared a significant look, Kurt found himself wondering about what happened between the two behind closed doors, not the sex, but everything else that nobody got to see or hear about. There was something about the way Santana sang to Puck, the two retaining eye-contact throughout, that inspired Kurt's thirst for more knowledge about the two tanned teenager's twisted relationship. "_It just ain't right, it just ain't right. Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after…_" Looking from Santana to Puck, Kurt found himself in complete agreement with that particular lyric. He truly had no idea what Puck was after. "_But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster, and if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?_"

Kurt clapped along with the others when Santana delivered the final note of the song. He watched carefully as Santana made her way back to her seat and Puck moved to the performance area. Eyeing the two attentively, Kurt's eyes just caught the small interaction of their hands brushing each other with the barest of a squeeze with their baby fingers.

Standing before the group, the mohawked boy reminded them all of his first opinions on the assignment.

"So, I decided not to do it." Puck told them all and Mr. Schue frowned in disappointment whilst Kurt couldn't help but feel a little offended. "I couldn't think of a song for Kurt anyway. Instead, I figured I'd just sing to Kurt something I feel I need to say to him."

"This cannot be good." Artie muttered.

"Damn Puck, you'd better think real hard about what you're about to do." Mercedes warned him. "Because if this song is in any way offensive to my boy Kurt, then I _will_ cut you."

"With help from me." Quinn threatened looking very formidable. "I consider Kurt to be my second boyfriend, so I'm very protective."

"I like to think of Kurt as my gay boyfriend too." Sam added as he cracked his knuckles, somehow looking adorable rather than menacing.

"Just shut up and let him sing." Santana snapped glaring at the others.

"Whenever you're ready, Puck." Mr. Schue told him.

Puck nodded before launching into his song.

"_One, two princes kneel before you, that's what I said now, princes, princes who adore you, just go ahead now, one has diamonds in his pockets…_" Puck sang as he danced around the choir room. It was clear to Kurt that Puck was referring to Blaine as the 'prince' with 'diamonds in his pockets'. "_That's some bread now, this one said he wants to buy you rockets, ain't in his head now, this one he got a princely racket, that's what I said now, got some Big Seal upon his jacket, ain't in his head now, you marry him, your father will condone you, how 'bout that now…_" The resentful look in Puck's eyes clearly demonstrated to Kurt that Puck was very sore about the fact his dad had taken such a shine to Blaine when he had met him. "_You marry me, your father will disown you, he'll eat his hat now…_" If Kurt announced to his dad that he was marrying Puck, then Burt Hummel most likely would eat his heart… or have a heart attack… or just shoot Puck in the head with his gun. "_Marry him, marry me, I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see? Ain't got no future or family tree, but I know what a prince and lover ought to be. Said if you want to call me baby, just go ahead now, and if you like to tell me maybe, just go ahead now, and if you want to buy me flowers, just go ahead now, and if you like to talk for hours, just go ahead now…_"

When Puck finished his performance, there was a very shocked but still enthusiastic round of applause. Kurt was left in a state of confusion as he gazed wide-eyed at the mohawked stud with his mouth hanging slightly open in such a way it couldn't possibly be attractive. He silently thanked Sam as the blonde boy pressed his thumb to Kurt's chin and pushed it upwards thereby closing his mouth.

Mr. Schue said a few words that only Rachel and Finn seemed to pay true attention to before they all grabbed their things and left the choir room.

Santana noticed Tina wave shyly at Artie before walking away with Mike, neither of them speaking to one another and both wearing a somber frown. She made her way through the corridors alone until she heard Brittany call out to her. Stopping to lean against the wall, Santana waited for Brittany to catch up to her, taking great care to position herself in such a way that her panties showed beneath her Cheerio skirt, just to remind Brittany how hot she was.

"You know that idea you had?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head not knowing what the girl was referring to. "The one about getting Kurt together with Puck?" Brittany prompted and Santana nodded. "I think we should do it."

"Why the sudden change in mind?" Santana asked, not that she really cared. She was already thinking up ways to use alone time with Brittany to her advantage.

"Because Puck sang that song for Kurt, so he must really like him." Brittany explained. "And it'll give us time to hang out. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately and… you're still my best friend and I don't want you to feel lonely."

Santana dropped her eyes to the floor. Sympathy from others was not something she was used to; after all, people rarely took the time to care about her. Still, she wasn't going to turn down this opportunity to spend time with Brittany, so she raised her head, smiled, and asked when they should meet up.

XXX

After Glee club, it took Kurt a painfully long time to get away from Mercedes' interrogating questions. She demanded to know why Puck had sang that song and what it meant and what Puck's plans were and whether anything had happened that he'd neglected to tell her. It killed him to lie to his best friend but he decided it was necessary. He also comforted himself with the fact that he truly couldn't answer most of the Puck-orientated questions, when it came to Puck's reasons why and when and how, Kurt was just as clueless as Mercedes if not more so.

Eventually, he shook her off by telling her how great things were between himself and Blaine and assuring her that he wasn't going to mess up a good relationship with a nice boy for the likes of Puck.

Upon arriving home, Kurt speedily made his way down to his basement hoping to avoid Finn for fear of another round of questions he either couldn't answer or didn't want to.

He'd barely made it down the steps of his basement when his dad called to him that a friend was over to see him. He instantly panicked thinking it might be Puck, but breathed a sigh of relief when Sam's blonde hair came in to sight.

"Hey." Kurt greeted as he led Sam down to his room. "Great singing today."

"Don't bother with the small talk, Kurt." Sam replied. "You know why I'm here."

"I don't know what's going through Puck's head or why he sang that song so please don't ask me to explain." Kurt sighed. "I've already been through this with Mercedes, my brain's tired, take pity."

"A tired brain is usually a result of lying too much." Sam told him.

"You so just made that up." Kurt scowled as he sat upon the couch, Sam slumping down beside him with his feet over Kurt's lap.

"Talk to me little guy," Sam encouraged. "What's on your mind?"

"Honestly, there is far too much for me to really articulate anything into a semblance of even the remotest sense." Kurt answered.

"That bad, huh?" Sam grimaced and Kurt shrugged before rubbing his eyelids. "So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked pushing Sam's feet off of him then rearranging himself so that he had his head resting on Sam's shoulder with the blonde's arm wrapped loosely round him.

"Are you gonna go for Puck?" Sam asked, his tone of voice making it clear that he would be against such a decision. "Or are you gonna stay with Blaine."

"I'm staying with Blaine of course." Kurt answered without hesitation. "Things with him are simple, none of this uncertainty and confusion that I experience with the mystery guy that is Noah Puckerman."

"But you do have a bit of a thing for him though, don't you?" Sam asked looking as though he didn't really want to know.

"He is physically appealing." Kurt confessed. "And there is… something about him that intrigues me, Santana too, something about their whole relationship ignites my interest but… honestly, that's as far as it goes."

"So, you're not planning to do the nasty with Puck then?" Sam questioned.

"No." Kurt told him. "I'm waiting for Blaine to be ready. I think it'll happen soon."

"Well whatever happens and whatever you decide, just be careful." Sam advised.

"Don't worry, I'm more than prepared." Kurt assured him. "I have a good supply of lubricant and condoms in my bottom drawer along with some instructive pamphlets with detailed photographs that I acquired from Miss Pillsbury."

"That's good." Sam replied. "Not quite what I meant about you being careful though. I was thinking more about protecting your heart and your feelings."

"Blaine isn't going to hurt me." Kurt said.

"No," Sam agreed. "But Puck still could."

"Relax Sam; I'm tougher than I look." Kurt informed him proudly. "After enduring years of relentless bullying I'm confident I can handle anything."

"Being bullied is nothing compared to getting your heartbroken." Sam told him. "And try and keep out of Karofsky's way as well, it freaks me out the way he looks at you."

"Your protectiveness is endearing yet strangely confusing." Kurt replied jokingly. I know we're friends Samuel dear, but sometimes it really does seem like you have a little crush on me."

"Well of course I have a crush on you," Sam teased. "You're my gay boyfriend remember?"

Sitting up, Sam lightly ran his fingers through Kurt's bangs and gazed into his eyes. They managed to keep straight faces for approximately six seconds before they both let out a snort of laughter.

**To Be Continued**

**Songs used:**

**Roxette-Dangerous**

**Dolly Parton-Dumb Blonde**

**Lee Ann Womack-I Hope You Dance**

**The Cary Brothers-The Loneliest Girl in the World**

**Kelly Clarkson-Beautiful Disaster**

**Spin Doctors-Two Princes**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Barney the Dragon

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 16-Barney the Dragon**

If Santana had to name her favourite place in the world, she would be torn between two answers. One answer would be the choir room. It may be silly and mushy, but the choir room always provided Santana with a sense of comfort. Within those four walls, the piano in its usual place and the seats set out in welcome, Santana always felt as though she belonged. She never got that feeling with the Cheerio's despite them all having a uniform that gave the impression that they were a team. She felt it in the Glee club though, even when she was throwing bitchy comments at her fellow team mates she still felt as though she were a part of something.

Her second choice would be the room she was currently inside, Brittany's bedroom. It was coloured brightly and screamed out 'little girl' rather than 'teenager' but that was why Santana liked it so much. Although Brittany was far from virginal, she still retained a childlike innocence. Knowing that made Santana hopeful that there was something akin to innocence lingering in herself.

The room was spacious but a little untidy. Toys scattered the floor along with dirty clothes and a few bowls that were beginning to gather dust and hair. Upon the large bed, decorated with Disney princess sheets, were a selection of Brittany's favourite teddy bears. The other stuffed animals were all around the floor somewhere.

Following Brittany's lead, and being careful not to step on any of the cuddly toys, Santana made her way to the bed. She sank down onto the soft mattress and pulled the nearest teddy into her lap, Brittany doing the same.

"His name is Mr. Doodles." Brittany informed pointing to the brown cuddly owl Santana held in her lap. "He helped me complete my Shakespeare essay last week."

Santana smiled in response, a sight rarely seen. Smirks and sneers were the way she usually wore her lips, but if anyone could coax out a smile then it was the blonde girl opposite her.

"This one is called Barney." Brittany said as she ran her hand over the head of the toy dragon draped along her knees. "Barney the dragon. He makes sure the bed bugs stay away when I'm sleeping."

Still smiling, Santana reached a hand out to pet the dragon's head too, her fingers lightly brushing against Brittany's. It was a simple and innocent gesture, but it still sent a wave of electricity shooting up Santana's spine before a sizzle of sparks settled in his stomach.

"Any plans on how to get the two boys together?" Santana asked.

"We need Kurt to break up with Blaine first." Brittany answered. "It'll be wrong trying to set him up with Puck otherwise."

"Yeah, that would be wrong." Santana agreed.

"And for this to work," Brittany said adopting a certain look that Santana had learned always brought words she didn't like to hear. "You need to stop having sex with Puck. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Santana shrugged truly not sure if she could live the rest of her life without knowing Puck's touch again. If she still had Brittany in her arms and between her legs, things would be different, but as it was, Santana really didn't know what to do with herself other than clutch Mr. Doodles tighter in her arms.

"That isn't good enough." Brittany replied shaking her head, the gentle curls of her ponytail swaying side to side with the motion. "If we want to make this work then you have to be fully committed."

"Ok," Santana agreed for the sake of appeasing Brittany. "I'll stop fooling around with Puckerman. So how do we get Hummel to end things with Dalton boy?"

"His name is Kurt, not Hummel." Brittany told her pointedly. "And I don't know. I was hoping you could help with that part. You're smarter when it comes to the mean things."

"I'll have to give it some thought." Santana replied. "These mean things just don't come to the front of my mind on demand. I'm not as bitchy as everyone thinks you know."

"I know." Brittany confirmed lightly looping her fingers around Santana's wrist and giving a gentle squeeze. "We could make up a new dance." Brittany suggested as she pulled her fingers back. "We haven't done that for ages now. Maybe we could perform it in Glee club."

"Sure." Santana agreed moving off the bed and finding her way to Brittany's C.D collection. "But I'm picking the song."

XXX

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous." Puck complained as he found himself face to face with Sam. "I've already been threatened by Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel today, and Mr. Schue forced me to go and speak to Miss P about my feelings and shit, I really don't need to hear a load of bullshit from you as well dude."

"I care a lot about Kurt, man." Sam told him. "We all do."

"Yeah, I care about him too." Puck replied. "I thought my song made that clear but apparently you're all too dumb to get that."

"He's got a good thing going with Blaine." Sam continued as though Puck hadn't spoken. "And he wants his first time to be special, with Blaine, it could be. He wouldn't get that with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck demanded to know. "I'm a sex-shark, it's what I do and I do it better than anyone. In the future, people won't be talking about Casanova; they'll be talking about Noah Puckerman."

"I know what your reputation is Puck." Sam said as he had to jog a little to keep up with the darker skinned male's furious strides. "If you get with Kurt you'll lose interest as soon as you've got into his pants. That's the way you are."

"Your girlfriend tell you that?" Puck sneered.

"Well she knows better than anyone." Sam replied. "You got her to have sex with you, knocked her up and then moved on to fool around with Santana some more as well as having a fling with Rachel and Mercedes and probably anyone else who caught your eye."

"Quinn didn't have to spread her legs for me." Puck pointed out. "And I really cared about her. I wanted to be with her and be a good dad for Beth but she didn't want me. So I got over it and now I like someone new."

"And if you guys get together how long will it be before you hurt him?" Sam asked.

"I'm not out to hurt him." Puck snapped. "I'm never out to hurt anyone, apart from that Jacob kid but he deserves it. And who's to say that Kurt won't hurt me? Why do I have to be the bad guy all the time? He's the one who teamed up with Santana because he wanted a ride on the Puckster in the first place, and then you had to introduce him to that Hogwarts kid. I know you know about that whole sex plan thing, did you ever stop to wonder why I didn't just fuck Kurt when he first started throwing himself at me under Santana's misguided instruction?"

"Well… I…" Sam replied realising he hadn't stopped to consider such a thing.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Puck said bitterly. "Anyway, this whole convo is meaningless, bro. Kurt's busy playing Queer as Folk with what's his face, he doesn't want me. So unless Kurt dumps the-boy-who-lived and comes running to my awesome guns, the whole protective speeches are a waste of time."

"Just don't hurt him." Sam called out to Puck's retreating back, the mohawked boy flipping him off in response.

Turning in the opposite direction, Sam heard snatches of an argument between Tina and Mike as the Asian couple stormed past, glaring at one another as they did so. He grimaced slightly feeling sorry for the pair before his eyes landed upon a smirking Santana. With a frown on his face, he approached her.

"Why do you find amusement when other people are having problems?" Sam asked her with a sigh.

"It makes life more interesting." Santana shrugged. "And the more those two fight, the more likely it is they'll break up."

"And you think that's a good thing?" Sam asked in shock. "So what, you think if you're lonely everyone else should be too?"

"Something like that." Santana sneered at him, his previous question obviously touching a nerve. "You're boring me now; I'm gonna go make some freshmen cry."

Sam shook his head as he stared after her wondering how much of her bitchiness was an act and how much was genuine.

"Hi sweetie." Quinn greeted as she stepped up behind him pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello beautiful." He replied turning his head to give her a longer kiss on the mouth.

"Did you manage to talk to Puck?" She asked.

"I got a few words in." Sam nodded. "He didn't like what I had to say though. You don't think he'll beat me up do you?"

"Puck's all talk… mostly." Quinn answered. "For Puck to seriously kick the crap out of someone they'd really have to piss him off. Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you."

Sam grinned gratefully as he took her hand and walked with her through the corridors.

"Barbie, Ken!" Sue Sylvester barked out as she stormed towards them, her eyes glaring at their conjoined hands. "Your sickly sweet romance is revolting. I don't want to look at it. I'm going to ask you both to walk on your hands for the remainder of the school day so as to encourage you not to engage in such public displays of affection."

"What? That's impossible." Sam gaped up at her.

"Miss Sylvester, we were only holding hands." Quinn tried to defend.

"That's enough Q." Sue interrupted. "Among hormonal teenagers like yourselves, holding hands always leads to further sexual activity, oh it's so disgusting. Personally, I blame internet porn. Now Q, last year, you decided to do a little more than hold hands with that finely muscled mohawked punk, do I need to remind you how that situation turned out?"

"No." Quinn replied quietly with her eyes cast to the floor in shame.

"Well I'm going to remind you anyway." Sue said draping an arm loosely over Quinn's shoulders and leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "You got yourself… KNOCKED UP!" She ended the sentence in a shout accompanied with a light tap to Quinn's stomach. "Now get to class, walking on your hands."

With a roll of her eyes and an annoyed groan, Quinn fell into a handstand and walked herself a long a few steps until the cheerleading coach was out of sight. She righted herself up again and leaned against Sam.

"Wow." Sam exclaimed. "I could never do that. I can't even do a forward roll."

"Let's just get to class." Quinn replied before leading the way.

XXX

Finding himself alone in the school corridors always made Kurt feel tense. Any hint of noise he heard would make him jump a foot in the air, always expecting some form of attack upon his person or precious clothing. So as he made his way through the seemingly empty halls after a trip to the toilets, he was very on edge.

Hearing an indistinct noise from behind, he whirled his head around looking for the creator of the small bang but found no sign of a culprit. Quickening his pace, he continued on his way, all but running back to his classroom.

Before he could make it to the corner that turned onto the maths corridor, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He pressed his body against the nearest wall in an attempt to look small as he turned to look upon the owner of the footsteps. As his eyes landed upon Karofsky's face, he wished that he _had _run back to his classroom.

"Hey homo." Karofsky greeted in a flirtatious manner.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Kurt turned his back on the large hockey player and resumed his journey back to his math classroom. He could sense Karofsky's presence right behind him, close enough to be mistaken for his shadow. Just before Kurt reached the classroom door, Karofsky roughly squeezed his ass.

"See you around." He told Kurt with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice before moving on.

Glaring at Karofsky's retreating form, Kurt took a moment to collect himself before reentering his classroom and dropping into his seat beside Artie.

When his lesson ended, he gathered up his things and put them away neatly in his bag before walking alongside Artie as they headed out to the car park. He said goodbye to his friend as Artie's dad appeared to pick him up. As Artie and his dad drove away, Kurt caught sight of Karofsky making his way down the school steps and heading straight towards him.

Panicking slightly, Kurt quickly scanned the area for a friendly face. Upon finding none, he opted to make a dash for it towards his car, fumbling through his bag to pull out his car keys on the way. His fingers had barely closed around the keys when they slipped through his touch and landed underneath his car. He whimpered at the prospect of having to dirty his Marc Jacobs jacket by crawling underneath the car to retrieve them. Before he could do so, he felt a strong arm on his shoulders.

"Get off me!" He shouted as he lashed his body round to glare hatefully at Karofsky, only to find Puck stood before him.

"Relax, he's gone." Puck told him nodding his head to the side. Kurt followed the movement and was relieved to see Karofsky walking away from him. "Here, let me help you out princess." Puck said before getting on his hands and knees then fishing Kurt's keys out from under the car. He stood upright again and dropped the keys into Kurt's waiting hand.

"Thanks." Kurt said smoothing out his hair and trying to act calm and collect.

"You're welcome." Puck shrugged.

"Right well… goodbye then." Kurt said awkwardly as he unlocked his car door.

"Hey, what you doing tonight?" Puck asked.

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied thrown by the sudden question.

"What you doing tonight?" Puck repeated. "If you're not busy I figured you and I could do something. A movie maybe, some food, a little making-out."

"I have a date with Blaine tonight." Kurt told him. "My boyfriend."

"Fine, whatever." Puck snapped before strutting off.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Kurt told himself comfortingly as he started the engine. "At least he didn't bust my window Mercedes Jones style."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Under Tables And In The Bed

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, it is you who encourage me to write and update as soon as possible**

**Chapter 17-Under Tables And In The Bed**

His date with Blaine started off well. Blaine looked as dashing as ever and Kurt of course looked fabulous. They found themselves a comfortable table for two in Breadstix and were happily holding hands across the table as they gazed into one another's eyes. Though it was romantic, Kurt did think it was a little girly. Despite the fluttering of his heart that came with Blaine's gentle touch, Kurt's hormones filled him with the mad desire to lean over the table and attack Blaine's mouth with fervour. Of course, such behaviour in a public setting would not be appropriate. Especially considering Kurt's cock lusted for a scene starring himself and boyfriend without any clothing.

"You know Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding highly amused as his foot caressed Kurt's leg underneath the table. "Whenever you're thinking dirty thoughts you bite down on the left corner of your mouth."

Kurt blushed a little and let out a nervous laugh as he realised he was indeed biting down on his lip.

"That doesn't exactly help my situation." Kurt replied as Blaine settled his foot between Kurt's legs and rubbed at the growing bulge there.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Blaine answered looking perfectly calm and poised as the oblivious waitress enquired after their order.

In order to cover a moan that threatened to spill from his throat, Kurt took a bite out of a breadstick, playing the noise off as approval at the taste. The waitress gave him an odd look before moving away; Blaine simply continued to smile innocently as a glimmer of mischief sparkled in his eye.

"You seem to be enjoying that." Blaine nodded to the breadstick, but Kurt knew he was really referring to the activities transpiring under the table.

"It's a very good breadstick." Kurt responded. "Perhaps you'd like a taste?" He asked before slipping his shoe off then moving his foot up Blaine's legs under the table. Kurt grinned in triumph as Blaine lost his composure slightly.

The two teens continued to tease one another with their feet while bringing breadsticks to their mouths and acting out very suggestive things with them. They only stopped when a particular rub from Kurt's foot to Blaine's groin caused the dark-haired boy to choke a little.

"You ok?" Kurt asked concernedly as he handed Blaine some water and moved his foot away, discreetly slipping it back into his shoe.

"I'm fine." Blaine wheezed just as the waitress returned with their meal. In a heartbeat, Blaine became his usual confident charming self as he thanked the woman before taking a bite into his meal.

They talked casually about a range of subjects as they ate their food. All was pleasant until the sound of the main doors opening suddenly caught Kurt's attention. Looking over, he spotted Karofsky, Azimio and some girls he didn't know entering the restaurant. He ducked his head down hoping he wouldn't be seen.

"Are you nearly finished?" Kurt asked in a whisper, even though it would be impossible for Karofsky to hear his voice from the other side of the restaurant with so much background noise.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked gently noticing how his boyfriend had paled more than his usual complexion and set his fork down, abandoning his half-eaten food.

"Can we please just go?" Kurt begged as his eyes darted towards Karofsky, the bully sitting at a table with his three companions. Kurt was on the edge of his seat, all Karofsky had to do was turn his head a few inches and he'd be looking right at him.

"Of course." Blaine answered softly as he followed Kurt's frightened looks to the large boy across the room. He took his wallet out and caught the passing waitress' attention so he could pay.

He took Kurt's hand, feeling the slightest of trembles, before leading him through the tables and chairs where people were eating. He made sure to take the route that was furthest away from the table where Karofsky was sitting. Unfortunately, the tactic didn't work as Blaine had hoped and the boy still saw them.

"What's up homos?" Karofsky asked with a sneer and a glare of disgust directed at Blaine.

"David." One of the girls reprimanded as she clipped him round the shoulder and shot the couple an apologetic look.

"You gonna let that faggot fuck you lady?" Azimio asked turning to look at them and Kurt stilled in his tracks as he clutched tighter to Blaine's hand.

"Hey," Blaine retorted taking a step nearer to the table occupied by the two jocks. "I think you need to learn some respect and manners while you're out in public, particularly with women and young children around." He gestured to the two girls sitting with them as well as a family at a nearby table where a small child was curiously asking what a 'faggot' was.

"Is that right?" Azimio challenged as he stood up to his full height, easily towering over Blaine as he took a few long strides towards him.

"Yeah, that's right." Blaine replied squaring up to the larger male.

"Blaine, come on, just leave it." Kurt said tugging desperately on his hand. "He isn't worth it."

"That's right, fairy." Azimio mocked. "Do what your little girlfriend tells you to."

In his fury, Blaine's eyes turned a shade darker and he released Kurt's hand as he swung his fist up high, his knuckles cracking against Azimio's cheekbone. A few startled gasps sounded from the array of onlookers as Azimio stumbled from the shock of being hit. He recovered his balance and lunged for Blaine, looking wilder than ever. Azimio easily took Blaine to the floor, fists smashing down onto all parts of the smaller boy's body.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt yelled as he made to intervene but a strong arm pulled him back away from the brawl. "Get your gorilla hands off me!" He spat as he shoved Karofsky away from him and tried once again to help Blaine.

"Guys, stop it, that's enough!" One of the girls screamed as a few members of staff made their way towards the two fighting teenagers, Blaine valiantly fighting back before they were separated.

Whispers broke out amongst the other guests of the restaurant, all of them discussing the small fight they'd just witnessed. Mutterings of disgusting behaviour and threats of calling the police were thrown about as Azimio was escorted from the premises. His date ran out after him, stumbling in her heels slightly as she insisted his removal was unfair since Blaine had in fact thrown the first punch.

"Is he ok?" The other girl asked as Kurt lightly dabbed blood away from Blaine's face with a napkin.

"I'm fine." Blaine said through gritted teeth as he hissed in pain, still trying to force on a reassuring smile for Kurt and the girl.

"Forget it Laura," Karofsky said irritably. "Let's just go."

"You go," Laura told him. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"What?" Karofsky exclaimed in shock.

"I don't date homophobes." Laura explained firmly. "My brother's gay, I'd never insult him by being with someone as hateful and narrow-minded as you."

"This is your fault, Hummel." Karofsky seethed before storming off, shouldering the two boys roughly as he did so.

People were still staring at them and whispering but Kurt tried to ignore it as best as he could as a waiter brought out a first aid kit. With Laura's help, Kurt patched Blaine up as best as he could before handing the first aid box back.

"I'll check that they're gone." Laura told them heading for the main doors, her dark curls bouncing as she moved.

"Please tell me I still have my looks." Blaine said looking at Kurt through his good eye, the other one was beginning to swell with a heavy bruise. "Now that my dignity's been beaten out of me that's all I have left to offer."

"Of course you're still gorgeous." Kurt promised him. "And you have so much more to give than that. You're incredibly talented remember."

"It looks like they've moved on." Laura said as she rejoined them, looking Blaine's beaten form over with sympathy through her hazel eyes. "I don't suppose you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure, that's no problem." Blaine replied. "I'm Blaine by the way, this is my boyfriend Kurt and I think that's my pride lying under the table there, but it could just be a breadstick."

"You've no reason to be ashamed." Kurt insisted. "It was great how you defended me like that."

"You don't have to say that, I know I just got my ass kicked." Blaine said as the three of them made their way out, still on the receiving end of curious stares.

"It wasn't that bad." Kurt lied. "If the staff hadn't intervened I'm sure you would have gained the upper hand."

"Really?" Blaine asked doubtfully.

"Totally." Kurt smiled.

"What do you think Laura?" Blaine asked.

"No way," She answered honestly though not unkindly. "Any longer and he really would have massacred you. The guy's a brute, they both are."

"Why were you even in their company?" Kurt asked as Blaine held the passenger door open for Kurt and the back door for Laura; even while injured the Dalton boy still displayed the manners of a proper gentleman. "You seem way too nice and fashionably dressed a girl to associate with such Neanderthals."

"My friend," Laura sighed as Blaine seated himself in the driver's seat and searched for the keys. "She's going through a phase where she's only attracted to the worst breed of male teenager that the world has to offer. She begged me to come along on this date with her because Azimio wouldn't agree unless she found someone for David too. Ordinarily I set my standards a little higher but… she is a good friend most of the time, she just does dumb things. I guess I feel obligated to stick around and sort out the mess she usually makes."

"Well, I'm sorry we ruined your night." Blaine apologised as he pulled out of the car park and asked where she lived.

"It wasn't your fault." Laura responded after giving her address. "And at least I know now that David's a homophobic bully. Better to find out now rather than later. Although he isn't my type appearance wise, he actually fooled me into believing he was quite sweet when the four of us met up earlier. I don't know what his problem is."

"He's just confused." Kurt sighed.

"Confused?" Laura asked. "You mean… David's gay too?"

"Possibly." Kurt answered trying to avoid Blaine's questioning gaze as they waited for the street light to turn green. "He may just be having a sexuality crisis."

"What's the story with this guy?" Blaine asked. "What's he done to you?"

"It's nothing." Kurt shrugged looking out the window, feeling Laura's gaze on him as Blaine continued to drive. "He's just been harassing me a little… well, a lot. I try to keep out of his way but, whenever I'm alone he's just suddenly there."

"You should be careful Kurt." Laura advised. "My brother Daniel had some trouble with a closet case about a year ago. He didn't tell anybody what was going on and things got really out of hand."

"Maybe you should transfer to Dalton." Blaine suggested. "You'd be so much safer there."

"My dad and Carole could never afford the tuition fees." Kurt replied. "Besides, I can't just run away. This is merely an obstacle that I need to overcome. If I run from Karofsky now then he's won and I'll continue to run from him and others like him for the rest of my life. That isn't something I want. I like to think I'm better than that."

"You are better than that." Blaine told him confidently as he pulled the car to a stop outside Laura's house. "I just worry about you."

"Look after yourself Kurt." Laura said gently as she leaned forwards to lightly squeeze his shoulder. "You too Harry Potter." She added to Blaine. "And maybe try not to get your ass kicked."

"Do you need me to walk you to the door?" Blaine offered politely.

"That's ok; I think I can make it all the way up the drive without getting lost." She answered. "Thanks for the lift; it was nice meeting you guys."

"You too." Kurt and Blaine said together as they watched the girl leave, making sure she was in the safety of her house before they drove on.

"Seriously Kurt," Blaine said as he headed to his boyfriend's house. "Be careful at school. I don't trust that Karofsky or Azimio any further than I could throw them, which probably isn't all that far. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Just promise me you'll stick close to your friends at all times."

"I will." Kurt assured him.

They parked up in the Hummel-Hudson driveway and made their way up to the door. Fitting the key in the lock, Kurt pushed the front door open and stepped back so Blaine could enter first. He followed him in and shut out the chill night air before leading his boyfriend through to the kitchen where he began the task of making coffee.

"That you Kurt?" Burt's voice called from the living room.

"Yeah dad." Kurt replied.

"Blaine with you?" Burt asked.

"Yes sir." Blaine answered.

"You kids have fun?" Carole's voice asked.

The two boys looked at each other not really knowing how to respond.

"Sweetie?" Carole called out when several seconds past with no answer.

"You boys get in this room and tell me what happened right now." Burt ordered them.

"Just a minute dad." Kurt called back. "I'm making coffee."

"Blaine, get in here." Burt demanded in a tone of voice that left no room for discussion.

"It'll be ok." Blaine told Kurt before heading solo to the living-room.

Continuing his task of making coffee, Kurt's hand shook a little as he heard the adults' reaction to seeing Blaine who had clearly been beaten up.

"What the hell dude?" Kurt heard Finn's voice ask along with a, "What the fuck?" from Puck.

He heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen and looked up to find his dad and Puck checking him over for a sign of injury.

"I'm ok dad." Kurt informed them as he tried to ignore the worry in Puck's eyes; thinking about it and questioning it would only serve to confuse him. "Only Blaine got hurt." Forcing a smile, he picked up the two steaming mugs of coffee and walked to the living-room where Blaine was being fussed over by Carole, Finn looking on with sympathy. "Here." He said quietly handing Blaine his coffee.

"Boys, what happened?" Carole asked once everyone was seated, apart from Puck who was leaning against the wall, his form almost cast in shadow rather than being in bathed in light with those he was looking in upon.

"Queer bashing, that's what it was." Puck answered with his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

"Oh you poor things." Carole said as she ran a hand through Blaine's hair. "Do we need to call your parents? The police?"

"That isn't necessary Carole, but thank you." Blaine replied. "We're fine, really." He took Kurt's hand with his free one and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I thought you were only going to Breadstix." Finn spoke up. "How did you get into such a bad scrap there?"

"Some guys from your school." Blaine answered with a shrug.

"Who?" Burt and Puck asked at the same time.

"Does it really matter?" Kurt asked a little meekly, the others all answering with a simultaneous 'yes'. With a sigh and an eye roll, he took a sip from his coffee, the warm liquid calming him a fraction. He looked to Blaine who nodded at him encouragingly, his thumb tracing soothing circles on the back of his hand. He briefly looked to the corner where Puck was standing and caught his eye for a few seconds before answering. "Azimio and Karofsky."

"Tell me exactly what happened?" Burt said gently.

Kurt peered at Blaine through his eyelashes and his boyfriend took the subtle hint that he wanted him to explain. Burt, Carole and Finn turned their attention to Blaine as he recounted the night's events. Puck only had eyes for Kurt who was all too aware of the gaze. Ignoring it was not easy, especially when Kurt looked down into the depths of his drink and found the coffee colour to be far too similar to that of Puck's brown irises.

"Well, it's been a long night." Burt sighed as he pulled his cap off and rubbed his bald head. "You should stay here kid, that school of yours will be ok with that right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, quite a few students leave the school premises on Friday night's in favour of staying at their parents' house for the weekend. I should probably call somebody from my dorm to inform them I'm not returning tonight though, just in case."

"You do that." Burt agreed pointing him to the house phone. "Kurt, help me in the kitchen will ya buddy." Burt said and Kurt knew it wasn't a question.

Gathering his and Blaine's empty coffee cups, Kurt followed his father to the kitchen knowing that they were about to discuss the night's incidents privately. He suspected there would probably be a sex lecture incorporated into the speech since it had been agreed that Blaine would spend the night.

As for Puck, he had slouched his way over to sit beside Carole. He let out a long sigh and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders asking him what was wrong.

"Nothing." Puck told her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Dude, please don't hit on my mum." Finn begged, Blaine's voice sounding in the background as he spoke to Wes on the phone.

"I'm fully prepared to beat the hell out of Karofsky and Azimio if you want me to Carole." Puck said.

"There's no need for that." Carole replied looking between him and Finn. "You know violence isn't the answer." As Finn nodded then turned the T.V on and began flicking through the channels, Carole whispered into Puck's ear so that no-one else could hear. "Give them hell, Noah." She encouraged.

Puck smirked before sitting up straight and quietly asking her if he could stay the night at their house too. He fed her a tiny white lie about his sister staying at a friend's house and his mum working the nightshift, telling her he found it difficult to sleep in an empty house.

"Of course you can stay." Carole told him just as Burt returned with Kurt in toe. Burt raised an eyebrow and looked ready to object to such an agreement but Carole silenced him with a look.

"Thanks Mrs. H, you're beautiful." Puck grinned pressing a quick kiss to the woman's cheek.

"You can all sleep in Kurt's basement tonight." Burt told the four boys. "Finn, I'm trusting you to make sure no funny business goes on alright?"

So it was that Kurt found himself sharing his bed with Puck and Blaine both, Finn was curled up awkwardly on the couch. To begin with, when he settled down to sleep, Kurt was facing Blaine with his back to Puck and trying to pretend the muscular teen wasn't there. At some point through the night, when Blaine had drifted into a deep sleep and shuffled away from Kurt towards the edge of the bed, Kurt was engulfed by Puck's warmth as the mohawked boy wrapped his arms gently around him. He could feel the Jewish boy's shallow breathing on the back of his neck, the sensation dancing down his spine and making his toes curl delightfully. The fingers of one of his hands also ended up linked with one of Puck's hands, and Kurt wasn't entirely sure which of them had initiated the hand-holding. But if he was honest with himself, guilt over Blaine's unsuspecting sleeping form aside, Kurt didn't really mind who had started the contact so long as it didn't end anytime soon.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. 3 Percent Gay

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Chapter 18-3 Percent Gay**

Come morning, Blaine was the first of the four boys to wake. He rubbed his eyes, wincing as the action caused a painful irritation to one of his bruises. Rolling over carefully, he looked to Kurt's sleeping face and a smile tugged at his lips. However, the smile faded as his eyes travelled downwards to land upon Kurt and Puck's conjoined hands. He tried to convince himself that it didn't mean anything, but hurt and jealousy still assaulted his insides. For a few moments, he wondered if the emotions he was experiencing now were anything like how Puck felt when he saw him and Kurt together. It was obvious that Puck had an attraction to Kurt; Blaine could tell as much when he first met the mohawked teen outside the cinema.

Lifting his eyes from his boyfriend's hand that was entwined with someone else's, Blaine looked once again at Kurt's sleeping face. He looked relaxed and peaceful. Blaine had the horrible suspicion that Kurt's state of serenity was a result of Puck being so close by. Swallowing a lump in his throat and looking up to the ceiling, Blaine tried to shake those thoughts away. He told his mind that Kurt looked so restful because of his presence, not because of Puck or the fact they were holding hands in their sleep. The thoughts weren't very convincing, but Blaine allowed himself to believe in them. It was highly probable that his days as Kurt's boyfriend were numbered, so he decided then and there to enjoy whatever amount of time he had left.

Turning his neck to look back at Kurt, whose mouth was partially open as he lay dreaming, Blaine reached a hand out to gently push a few strands of hair away from Kurt's face. The action pulled a light moan of appreciation from the countertenor's lips, along with a clearly pronounced sigh of 'Puck'. He snapped his hand back and glared enviously at Puck's sleeping form.

In that heartbreaking moment, Blaine knew it would be the type of thing he would never speak of to another living soul. It would simply remain forever in his memory, haunting him whenever he felt his weakest.

If he were to speak of it to someone, Wes and David perhaps, he knew how they'd react. Wes would instantly jump to insulting Kurt and assuring Blaine that he deserved much better. David would insist that if he cared about Kurt then he should fight for him. He'd encourage Blaine not to give up, to hold on to Kurt, refusing to let him go to the likes of Puck. Yet as much as Blaine might want to fight for Kurt's love, he already knew it was a lost battle. There was nothing to fight for. Although Puck may not realise it yet and Kurt had probably yet to admit the truth to himself, Blaine could see that Puck had already won.

Looking down to Kurt and Puck's linked fingers again, Blaine felt a little sick. Careful to keep his movements gentle so as not to wake them, Blaine separated Kurt's digits from Puck's and slipped Kurt's hands into his own instead. It didn't take Blaine long to register that the expression on Kurt's face had changed. He didn't look as peaceful anymore, instead his features were morphed into a look of confusion and loss.

Blaine couldn't deny that it hurt, but he tried to tempt his thoughts away from focusing on his own emotional pain. He was still young, a teenager in high school, with enough time, the heartbreak he was currently feeling would heal. A day would come when he'd look back and laugh at himself for thinking that relationships were a matter of life and death. Although it certainly felt as though his world was ending, the smarter part of his brain assured him that he was simply being overdramatic. And despite how beautiful Kurt was and how happy Blaine was in his company, he knew it wasn't true love he felt for the boy. Puppy love perhaps, maybe even his 'first love', but it wasn't true love. There would be other boys, Blaine was certain of that. But for now, there was only one Kurt Hummel, and he knew losing him was going to hurt, but he also knew he had great friends to help him through it and that he would eventually meet someone new.

He felt Kurt beginning to stir and sensed that he was about to wake up. Not ready to fake a smile for him, Blaine shut his eyes and feigned sleep. His hands were soon empty as Kurt severed the contact.

"What the hell?" Blaine heard Kurt whisper a short while later.

"Morning babe." Came Puck's response, voice thick with sleep and arousal.

"That better not be what I think it is, Puckerman." Kurt replied.

"It's the morning." Puck shrugged back defensively and Blaine guessed that Kurt had woken up with Puck's morning wood digging into his back. "He still asleep?"

"Yes." Kurt answered with a touch of confusion to his voice.

"What about Finn?" Puck asked and a snore from the sofa gave him his answer. "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed and Blaine wondered what was going on but didn't dare to open his eyes. "Puck, stop, they'll wake up soon. They'll see."

"Don't care." Puck replied and Blaine felt movement beside him before his ears were assaulted with the obvious sounds of kissing.

"This is wrong." Blaine heard Kurt say.

"I still don't care." Puck answered before Blaine had to listen to the two of them kissing again.

"Stop it," Kurt panted between kisses. "I don't want to."

"So stop me." Puck challenged and Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice before a repeat of the smacking sounds that came with more kissing.

"Jerk." Kurt said in a harsh whisper before a loud thud sounded as Kurt shoved Puck off the bed.

"Fuck." Puck swore in pain and Blaine took the opportunity to fake his waking up.

"Morning." Blaine greeted, managing to interject drowsiness into his voice.

"Good morning." Kurt replied leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Blaine returned Kurt's smile, trying to ignore how forced Kurt's was and the guilt that shone in his glaze eyes. He also fought desperately hard to ignore the unfamiliar taste that attacked his lips in that short kiss, a flavour left on Kurt's lips by Puck no doubt.

By now, Finn had woken up and mumbled something unintelligible as he rolled off the sofa. Blaine tucked his arms around Kurt and held the boy close for a short while. He felt Puck's glare upon him but pretended not to notice as he dropped a kiss to Kurt's shoulder blade before slipping out of the bed in favour of freshening up in the bathroom.

Back in the main room, Finn was already heading upstairs, scratching his ass on his way up and thereby leaving Kurt in the company of Puck. A smirk appeared on Puck's lips and he looked Kurt over with blatant desire as he swooped towards him. Kurt tensed up and shot a panicked look to the bathroom door, knowing that Blaine could step out at any time.

Puck had wrapped his arms around him and was pressing kisses along his neck. Kurt placed his hands on Puck's strong biceps, willing himself to push the taller boy away but not able to follow the thought through to action. Lifting his head up, he met Puck's intense gaze, not at all sure what to make of it or the situation. Not so long ago, he had received his first set of kisses from Puck, his boyfriend right beside them on the mattress. A small voice in his head pointed out that Santana would probably be proud of his behaviour, but he banished the thought with a shake of his head and guilt and confusion returned to his brain, berating him at a screeching volume that only he could hear.

Eyes locked together, Kurt tried to convey to Puck without words that he didn't want to do this. He was sure the Jewish boy understood the message but he clearly chose to ignore it as he dipped his head slightly to claim Kurt's mouth again. Despite the voices in his head telling him that it was wrong, Kurt kissed the mohawked boy back, his nails digging in to Puck's biceps.

"I hate you." Kurt whispered as the kiss broke. He then dropped his gaze from Puck's penetrating brown eyes and pushed past him. He tapped his knuckles lightly on the bathroom door asking Blaine if he could join him. The door opened a second later and Kurt stepped into the bathroom with his boyfriend, sending a last look to Puck as he closed the door.

The two stood together at the sink as they cleaned their teeth. Kurt felt awful and sorely hoped that Blaine couldn't tell that there was something different in his mood. He scrubbed at his teeth and gums with a little more force than required as he tried to get rid of Puck's taste and the guilt that accompanied it.

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Quinn. Back when he had first learned the truth about Puck being the father of her baby, he had thought and said a number of nasty things about her. Of course, he hadn't formed a friendship with the blonde then and had still been obsessed with Finn. But he was certainly looking at Quinn cheating on Finn from a whole new angle.

Although Quinn's actions were not excusable, just as Kurt's were not, he could finally understand why she had done such a thing. As great a boyfriend as Finn was and despite how well he treated Quinn and how happy he made her, just like Blaine was the perfect gentleman with him, Puck had an undeniable bad boy appeal that encouraged even the most honorable people to give into sexual thirst and succumb to dangerous temptations.

He supposed it was similar with Santana. Puck was irresistible to women and Santana was irresistible to men, so from that outlook it was only natural for them to continuously fall in to bed with one another.

After going through the process of his morning routine, Kurt led Blaine upstairs for breakfast. They ate at the table along with Finn, Puck and the two parents. As light conversation danced easily around the room as they ate, Kurt had one hand on top of the table holding Blaine's free hand. Beneath the table, his foot was accepting and returning the nudged and rubs that came from Puck's foot.

When breakfast was through, Kurt and Blaine returned to the basement. Kurt guided Blaine to sit at the stool by his vanity and he moved carefully around him as he applied concealer to Blaine's bruises. The two then put on a movie and wanting to rid himself of the mounting guilt, Kurt cuddled up to Blaine's side, kissing him and nuzzling his neck, trying to act the part of perfect boyfriend. Of course, he knew it was all a lie, he only hoped that Blaine didn't.

They agreed to eat out for lunch and decided to invite Sam out with them along with Mercedes and Tina. Noticing Tina was quieter than usual; Kurt gently asked what was wrong. Releasing a sigh, she informed them that she and Mike had broken up. In less than a second, Kurt and Mercedes were either side of the girl asking her all about it and trying to provide comfort. Sam and Blaine excused themselves, leaving the other three to it.

Leaving them at the food court, Blaine and Sam wandered aimlessly through the mall making small talk. Finally coming to stop and sit at the indoor water fountain, Sam dared to stir the conversation toward more serious subject matters.

"If I asked you what was wrong is there any chance you'd tell me?" Sam asked and Blaine wondered if the boy was a mind reader or just incredibly observant.

"What do you think of Puck?" Blaine asked not wanting to tell Sam about all that had gone on in the bed.

"Puck, I don't know." Sam shrugged. "He's got a bad reputation and I don't think I entirely trust him but… something he said the other day made me stop and think that maybe he isn't as big a jerk as everybody thinks. I wouldn't really call the dude a friend but I'm definitely not looking to get on his bad side either. Why?"

"No reason." Blaine answered and he could tell from the look on Sam's face that he hadn't pulled off the casual air he had been hoping for. "He's into Kurt, isn't he?"

"He says he is." Sam replied and he informed Blaine about Puck singing a song to Kurt in Glee. "But I'm not sure if it's genuine or if he's messing around. Dude, you ok?" Sam asked gently when Blaine was silent for a while. He placed a comforting hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine said and the blonde looked at him quizzically. "For introducing me to Kurt." Blaine clarified. "He really is amazing."

"He is." Sam agreed. "And you two are great together. If you guys made a gay porno Quinn and I would definitely watch it."

"Are you sure you're straight?" Blaine asked in amusement though he was being entirely serious.

"I think I'm about 97 percent straight." Sam shrugged.

"And the other 3 percent?" Blaine asked.

"I'm 1 percent gay for Kurt," Sam explained. "He is my gay boyfriend after all, he's Quinn's second boyfriend too, and I'm 1 percent gay for Matthew McConaughey," the blonde attempted an imitation of the actor which earned a slight chuckle from Blaine. "And last but by no means least, I'm also 1 percent gay for you." He grinned broadly at Blaine and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Wow, you're a dork." Blaine realised and Sam nodded, taking the comment as a high form of praise.

"Seriously though, I'm always here if you need to talk." Sam told him.

"I appreciate it." Blaine returned. "But I think I'm more the suffer in silence type."

"How are you and Kurt doing?" Sam asked and something in his voice suggested to Blaine that he could tell all wasn't as wonderful as it may have appeared to others.

"He's great, I really like being with him." Blaine said. "But I know it won't last."

Letting out a sigh, Sam pulled Blaine into a one armed hug before they made their way back towards the food court to rejoin Kurt, Mercedes and Tina.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. You Can Fly

**Disclaimer-do you honestly think I own Glee? Really, do you?**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, you are incredibly awesome**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'you can fly' from Peter Pan-hopefully such a song choice will make more sense when you read the chapter lol**

**Chapter 19-You Can Fly**

It was Kurt who informed Santana of Tina and Mike's break up. The pleased smirk on Santana's glossed lips was blatantly obvious for all to see but only Kurt, and probably Puck, knew the cause for her delight. In her eyes, it meant she was a step closer to having Brittany back in her arms and between her legs. Of course, Artie was still in the equation for the time being but Santana hoped to resolve that fact.

"Ok Hummel, you and I need to get Goth Chick and Wheels back together." Santana said conspiratorially as she looped an arm around Kurt's waist and walked alongside him through the school halls. "And when I say you and I, what I really mean is _you_. If Britt found out I was scheming like that then she'd never take me back."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked.

"They're your friends, you figure it out." Santana replied with a roll of her eyes. "In the mean time, I'll continue to hang with Brittany as we plot ways to get you and Puck together. Hey, Hummel, are you blushing?" Santana asked in amusement as she saw the tint of pink that flushed in Kurt's pale cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not." Kurt lied even as he felt the flesh of his face heat up.

"Ok Cock Boy, spill me the dirty details." Santana demanded. "Something happened with you and Puck, I can tell."

"Nothing, not a thing." Kurt insisted. "I'm with Blaine if you recall."

"Ok, keep it to yourself." Santana shrugged as she twirled the tail of her pony. "I'll just beat the truth out of Puck. See you in Glee, Homo."

"Looking forward to it, Lesbo." Kurt retorted sarcastically as she strutted away.

XXX

Santana sauntered into the boys' locker room where she happened upon Puck and Sam, the two of them lifting weights. They both paused mid-conversation and turned to look at her as they heard the doors swing shut.

"Hey boys," She greeted as she sashayed towards them. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything homoerotic."

"What do you want, Lopez?" Puck asked with a sigh.

"To know what's happened between you and Hummel recently." Santana answered honestly, not caring that Sam was around to overhear.

"We made out a little." Puck shrugged and Sam dropped a weight in shock, luckily for him he moved his foot out of the way just in time to avoid it being crushed.

"You what?" Sam spluttered.

"Made out." Santana repeated for him. "You know what making out is right? Or is Bible Girl refusing to so much as kiss now? Perhaps you'd like a demonstration?" She offered as she stepped closer to the blonde, her mouth a breath away from his.

"Don't talk about Quinn like that." Sam told her as he gently pushed her away before resuming his weight lifting.

"Damn, you're so boring." Santana huffed. "Now come on Puckerman," She ordered as she turned to the boy with a Mohawk. "Tell me exactly what happened."

With a proud smirk, Puck happily told her all that had happened in Kurt's basement over the weekend. As the story progressed, Sam looked more and more sour and shook his head, Santana merely smirked as wide as Puck.

"So little Hummel's finally thinking with his dick a little more." Santana stated clearly impressed. "I think I may actually be feeling that thing called pride."

"Why can't you just leave Kurt alone?" Sam asked. "Both of you." He added turning to Puck.

"Hey, I'm not making Hummel do anything he doesn't want to." Santana pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And he didn't have to kiss Puck back. Maybe your precious Hummel just isn't as sweet as you think."

"Because you're corrupting him." Sam shot at her.

"We all have a naughty side." Santana shrugged. "I'm simply helping Hummel embrace his, the poor guy needs to loosen up a little and let someone fuck that virgin ass and who better than Lima's very own Noah Puckerman?"

"I'd say his _boyfriend_ Blaine would be a much better choice." Sam answered putting an emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Oh please, they won't be boyfriends for much longer." Santana said dismissively. "You really need to stop standing in the way of things Samuel; it's starting to get really irritating."

"Second that." Puck agreed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not looking to hurt Kurt. I wanna be with him, why do you dorks all have a problem with that?"

"You two need therapy." Sam told them as he set his weights down and made his way out. "Seriously, you have issues."

"So, when are you gonna put the moves on Hummel again?" Santana asked eagerly.

"I dunno." Puck shrugged. "The making out was hot but it wasn't really the romance I was going for."

"Who needs romance when you can just do the nasty?" Santana asked incredulously.

"I care about him, San." Puck answered. "I'm trying to woo him, not just fuck him. I don't wanna screw this up."

She nodded in understanding, thinking that his feelings for Kurt must be similar to her own for Brittany.

"Just so you know," Santana said. "Brittany and I are working on plans to get you and Hummel together."

"I guess in Lopez language that means you're getting to spend time with Brittany," Puck replied. "Time you'll probably use to persuade her to give up the cock and return to the pussy."

"Hey, I get to help you out and work on my own relationship at the same time; it's a win-win." Santana answered. "But it means we can't fuck anymore." She added turning her back to him.

She heard him sigh before the sound of the weights being put back met her ears. Next came a few footsteps before his hands were resting lightly at her waist and his breath was tickling the side of her neck. She leaned back against him but kept her eyes tight shut. It felt so comfortable to be so close to him, so familiar and safe. In his arms, everything else didn't seem so bad.

"I'm going to miss you." Puck breathed into her ear.

"You're such a pussy, Puckerman." Santana retorted and he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him in response. She would miss him too, and she knew that he knew that even though she didn't admit it out loud.

"What's it like?" Puck asked her curiously. "Being with a guy?"

"You'll love it." Santana assured him. "And so will he. Just be gentle with him." She warned. "Puckzilla's a lot to take for anyone, especially a virgin."

"You know I won't hurt him." Puck replied and she nodded before whispering that she knew.

Finally, Santana forced herself to open her eyes and spin around to look up at Puck. He gazed back down at her, lightly brushing his knuckles across her cheek. Dipping his head down, he met her in a kiss. For the first time, their tongues didn't battle for dominance. The kiss was slow and unhurried. It wasn't a demonstration of their usual need to just feel something, nor was it a display of teenage hormones and lust and it most certainly wasn't love. But whatever the unnamed feeling was, it was real, it was powerful and was known only to them.

"Go get your girl." Puck encouraged her when their lips broke apart.

"And you get your boy." Santana replied, wiping her gloss off his lips with the pad of her thumb before leaving.

XXX

Sitting next to Artie in class, Kurt casually brought up the subject of Tina and Mike's recent break up. Artie slipped his glasses off and polished them before fixing them back on.

"They were fighting a lot of the time." Kurt stated. "I guess it was only a matter of time before they ended things."

"I guess." Artie agreed. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's ok I think." Kurt answered. "It was her decision to end it."

"It was?" Artie asked whipping his neck round to look at Kurt.

"Indeed." Kurt replied. "She told Mercedes and myself that it was for the best. She couldn't continue to fool herself into believing that she and Mike were meant to be, not when she's still deeply in love with you."

"She said that?" Artie questioned.

"She didn't have to." Kurt answered. "We all know you two still have feelings for one another. It's foolish for you two to fight them. I know you want her back, and now you have the option for a second chance with her."

"But what about Brittany?" Artie asked. "I really care about her too. I don't want to be responsible for anybody getting hurt."

"You have to decide which of the girls you really want." Kurt advised him. "They're both amazing in their own way and I know you care for them both, but it isn't fair to stay with Brittany if you don't feel as strongly for her as you do for Tina, and it isn't fair to yourself to settle for Brittany when Tina is the girl your heart really beats for."

"Why do relationships have to come with so much drama?" Artie asked.

"That's just the way it is." Kurt commented. "Unfortunately love is the main instigator of pain and anguish. The more it hurts, the deeper the love is. The only thing love can truly guarantee for everyone is tears and emotional scarring."

"Remember the days when the opposite sex just weren't interesting?" Artie asked. "When guys wanted nothing to do with girls because we thought they had cooties?"

"Artie, remember who you're talking to, I never wanted anything to do with girls in that sense." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Artie realised. "But you know what I mean right?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "Our younger years were certainly less stressful without the confusion of sexuality and relationships or the pressure to lose ones virginity. But as soon as puberty comes along the difficulty of life drastically increases."

They returned their focus to the lesson for a while before Kurt spoke up again. "So, Brittany or Tina, which girl do you choose?"

"It has to be Tina." Artie replied. "It's always been Tina."

"You shouldn't feel guilty." Kurt told him noticing the distress on his friend's face. "None of us can control who our hearts really yearn for. You're doing the right thing, Artie. Just… when you end things with Brittany, let her down gently."

Artie nodded just before the bell rang.

XXX

She knew it was coming. Ever since she learned that Tina and Mike were no longer a couple, Brittany knew that it was only a matter of time before Artie broke up with her. It made her sad, she even cried a little in the girls' bathroom, but she made sure she wore a beautiful smile when she stepped back out into the main part of the school.

As Artie wheeled himself towards her during a free period they both had, one they usually spent in the library so Artie could patiently help her with homework and explain the things she didn't understand, Brittany knew the time for the break up talk had arrived. She could tell by the guilty look in his eyes and the apologetic frown on his face.

She perched herself in his lap and he rolled them away from the crowded corridor to a more private setting. She had her arms wound around his neck and she rested her head atop of his.

"Listen, Brittany…" Artie began but she cut off his words by pressing a gentle finger to his lips.

"Not yet." Brittany begged.

He blinked at her behind his glasses but remained silent. She moved in and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, her blonde fringe tickling his forehead. Pulling away, she adjusted his shirt collar before moving off of his lap and crouching beside his chair instead.

"You've been the best boyfriend ever." Brittany told him. "No-one's ever been so sweet to me before or made me feel so special. Well, except for Kurt, but he's capital G gay so I don't think it really counts." She absentmindedly traced the pattern of his wheelchair tyre with her finger as she spoke. "I hope it works out for you and Tina." She lifted her head up to present him with a smile. "I really enjoyed being your girlfriend, Artie."

"I enjoyed it too." Artie told her softly. "We're still friends right?"

Still showing him that same smile, Brittany nodded and hugged him lightly before making up an excuse as to why she had to leave. She skipped away with her ponytail swishing from side to side, trying to appear happy so that he wouldn't feel guilty. It was only when she was sure he could no longer see her that she broke into a haphazard run for the nearest girls' bathroom. Dropping her bag on the tiled floor and locking herself in a toilet stall, she had another cry to herself, rocking back and forth as the sobs ripped from her throat.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked and Brittany shoved her fist to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. "Are you ok in there?" The voice, Rachel Brittany realised, asked gently. "Do you need help?" Slowly, Brittany stretched her arm up and opened the door. "Brittany, what happened?" Rachel asked in shock as she knelt beside her with what looked like slushie in her hair. "Hey, don't cry." Rachel soothed as she awkwardly put an arm around her in a comforting gesture. "I could find Artie for you, or Santana."

"Artie doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore." Brittany told her as she dried her tears away.

"Oh." Rachel answered. "I didn't realise you cared about him so much." She said, an example of her sometimes inappropriate honesty. Brittany didn't mind though, that was part of who Rachel was; no different to the silly things she'd say that would make the others laugh or roll their eyes. "Hey, you want me to sing for you?"

"Yes please." Brittany nodded. "I like listening to your voice." She admitted and Rachel beamed at the praise before moving to a more comfortable position so that she could sing.

"_Think of a wonderful thought, Any merry little thought, Think of Christmas, think of snow, Think of sleigh bells off you go, Like reindeer in the sky, You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_" Rachel opted for a Disney tune from Peter Pan, remembering that Brittany had picked that film out to watch at Kurt's sleepover. "_Think of the happiest things,_" Rachel continued as she stood to her feet and helped Brittany up as well. "_It's the same as having wings…_" The two of them spread their arms out and twirled about the empty restroom.

When the final verse of the song came about, Brittany joined in with the vocals.

"_When there's a smile in your heart, There's no better time to start…_" The two girls sang together as they continued to dance. "_Think of all the joy you'll find, When you leave the world behind, And bid your cares goodbye, You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_"

XXX

By the time Glee club came about, Artie was already back with Tina. As the group appeared in the choir room one by one, they found that Rachel, Brittany and Mike were the first three there. Rachel was singing and the other two were dancing out their emotions.

They finished their improvised piece and each took a seat. Santana glared harshly at Rachel who was holding Brittany's hand. She knew it didn't mean anything. Rachel was besotted with Finn and Brittany would never be interested in Boy Hips like that anyway, but the sight still made her jealous. Not just as someone who wanted to be Brittany's lover, but also as a friend. She should be comforting Brittany, not the big nosed hobbit.

"Jealous much?" Sam asked in amusement from the seat in front and she ripped out a few strands of his hair in retaliation, relishing the pained yelp that emitted from his lady lips.

She brushed the hairs off of her hands and onto the floor before looking around. As she did so, she caught Mercedes' eye and the two girls voiced their same question simultaneously.

"Where's Hummel?" Santana asked along with Mercedes asking, "Where's Kurt?"

"You guys haven't seen him?" Mr. Schue asked looking around at his students.

They all shook their heads before Puck, Sam and Finn launched to their feet and hurried off in search of him. Less than ten seconds later, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn were following them out, Mr. Schue and the others not far behind them.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. The Choir Room

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Chapter 20-The Choir Room**

As soon as Kurt realised he was alone, his insides instantly filled with dread. Lately, the moments he found himself alone within the walls of McKinley were the times Karofsky would appear. Taking his last meeting with the hockey player into account, Kurt certainly wasn't eager to cross paths with him anytime soon, particularly when he was on his own. Gripping tightly to the strap of his messenger bag, Kurt walked briskly through the halls, hoping to arrive in the safety of the choir room as soon as possible.

Hearing a door slam behind him, Kurt whirled around, instinctively taking on a defensive pose. He quickly pressed himself against the wall as Jacob Ben Israel ran by with Sue Sylvester hot on his heels brandishing a pair of scissors, determined to rid him of his unruly curled hair. After calming down from the initial shock, Kurt shook his head and carried on his way.

Approaching a corner, he slowed down a little and poked his head round to check that the coast was clear. Luckily, the corridor was empty so he continued walking at a speedy pace. Half way down the corridor, he heard a heavy bang from overhead. He paused in his tracks for a few moments looking up at the ceiling. His mind briefly wondered what had made the sound before he kept moving.

Nerves on edge, Kurt let out a startled shriek when his cell phone started ringing and almost dropped his bag. Laughing awkwardly at his overreaction, he slipped out his phone and found Blaine's name and number flashing across the screen.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt smiled as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello." Blaine replied. "Good day?"

"It hasn't been terrible." Kurt responded fairly. "How was yours?"

"Wes got his finger stuck up David's nose." Blaine told him and Kurt pulled a face of revulsion as Blaine chortled. "They managed to get it out but it caused something of a distraction during our Latin class."

"I'm not sure I want to know how such a situation came about." Kurt replied.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Blaine assured him. "So, you haven't had any issues with that bully then?"

"Not yet but don't jinx me." Kurt warned as he darted his eyes about the place. Hearing what sounded like a scuffle between Jacob and Sue round the next corner, Kurt turned back on himself and opted to take the longer route to the choir room. "With each new step I expect him to jump out at me."

"Wait, are you telling me you're on your own?" Blaine asked anxiously. "I thought you promised me you'd stick close to your friends."

"Nobody from Glee was in my last period." Kurt explained. "But I'm almost at the choir room; you don't have to worry so much."

"I hate that I'm so far away." Blaine said. "All I want is to be able to protect you."

"I know, that's sweet. Thank you." Kurt answered even though he doubted Blaine _would _be able to protect him. He had stepped in to defend his honour that night at Breadstix, and though it was sweet and heroic, it wasn't the smartest move. Little guys like Blaine could never take oafs like Azimio or Karofsky in a fight. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Blaine replied. "Look, I ought to get off. My History essay won't write itself. But call me later; let me know that you've gotten home safely?"

"I will." Kurt promised as he neared the choir room door. "I'm heading in to Glee now. I'll talk to you later."

They made their goodbyes and Kurt hung up then slipped his phone away. He strode into the choir room only to find that it was empty save for everybody's bags and coats. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he made his way to a chair and set his bag down. Looking to the clock, he discovered that he was twelve minutes late. Rachel was normally twelve minutes early to Glee club so her absence in particular convinced Kurt that something must be wrong.

He pulled his phone out and was just about to call Artie, who was the first contact in his phone book, when he heard footsteps. Putting his phone back, he looked to the door. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask the mystery gleek where everybody was when his eyes landed not on one of his team mates, but on Karofsky.

Instantly, Kurt jumped up from his chair, his eyes fleeting to the shut windows and then to the door that Karofsky was blocking with his large build. He knew his odds of getting out unscathed were not good and the knowledge of that made Kurt gulp.

"Hey Kurt." Karofsky greeted, his use of Kurt's first name making the boy shiver, and not in a good way. "Fancy seeing you here." He leered.

"The others are coming." Kurt improvised. "Any second now and they'll be here."

"No, they won't." Karofsky responded confidently as he closed the choir room door, the creaking noise making the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand on end. "They all left to look for you. So I've finally got you all to myself. Just what should I do with you?"

"Keep away." Kurt warned, taking a few steps back as Karofsky stalked nearer. "If you so much as touch me then I will kill you."

"I like when you're scared." Karofsky told him with a dark grin. "It really turns me on." He groped himself through his pants and Kurt couldn't help but watch the movement, his fear increasing as he saw the growing bulge between Karofsky's legs.

As a child, Kurt had always been afraid of the 'closet monster'. Countless nights his mother had assured him there was no such thing. She would tuck him into bed and then open the doors of his closet, proving to him that it was only his clothes inside before closing the doors again. After she had died, it was left to his dad to sooth that particular fear.

Over the years, Kurt had matured and his fear of the fictitious 'closet monster' left him. Now here he stood, years later, with a real closet monster eyeing him in a way that could only be called predatory. His mother was not there to close the closet doors and trap the monster inside, his dad was not there to assure him it wasn't real. Nobody was there to protect him. He wasn't a scared child trapped in a nightmare; Kurt was a teenager suffering the harsh reality of high school.

"Where's your posh little boyfriend, Kurt?" Karofsky sneered, obviously referring to Blaine. "He out shopping or getting his nails done?" He mocked as he stood a foot away from Kurt.

"Karofsky," Kurt began trying to sound confident even as his knees shook. "I know what you're going through. I understand, but acting out like this isn't the way." He tried to reason with the stockier boy who had now gripped his shoulders and forced his back up against the wall. "You need to accept who you are. I can help you. I know how scary it is to realise you're different. Everything you're going through I went through myself. Just let me help you."

"You want to help me?" Karofsky asked running his rough knuckles across Kurt's smooth cheek.

"Of course." Kurt insisted even though he wanted nothing to do with the boy before him. All he wanted was to find a way out of his current predicament. "Whatever you need, I'll help you. Just… just let go of me so that we can talk. Talking may help you puzzle out some of your confusion."

"Get on your knees." Karofsky ordered.

"W-what?" Kurt spluttered.

"Get on your knees." Karofsky repeated in a harsher tone as he forced Kurt to the floor.

The landing sent a shot of pain through Kurt's kneecaps and he was unable to stand again due to Karofsky's hands placed heavily on his shoulders.

"What in Gucci's name are you doing?" Kurt asked with a hiss.

"You said you wanted to help me." Karofsky reminded him as he moved one hand to pull out his cock. "Well come on faggot, help me out."

Kurt tried to turn his head to the side but Karofsky took a painful grip on his hair and forced him back to face his angry blood-filled erection. Kurt pushed against Karofsky's hips, hoping to force the larger boy away, but his attempts were not successful.

Growing impatient, Karofsky forced the head of his cock through Kurt's lips, letting out a deep groan as he felt the countertenor's wet mouth around him.

Kurt screamed through the mouthful of cock, gagging as Karofsky thrust himself in deeper. Without even thinking, Kurt bit down as hard as he could. As Karofsky's pained screech met his ears, Kurt released his bite and took the opportunity to shove Karofsky away from him.

Scrambling to his feet, Kurt darted from the choir room, leaving his messenger bag behind. He ran as fast as he could, hardly even breathing before he crashed into somebody not far from the auditorium. Still shaken from his altercation with Karofsky, Kurt panicked as he felt an identified hand brush across his thigh.

"Get off me!" He bellowed sounding so much like Burt it would have surprised him had he not been so intent on getting away.

Finding his way to his feet, Kurt made for another run only to feel strong arms wrap round him and push him against the wall.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt hollered still struggling before he recognised Sam's face. "Sam." He gasped in relief before falling into the blonde's arms and clutching to him desperately.

"Whoa, Kurt, it's ok." Sam assured him holding him close and rubbing circles on his back in a comforting fashion. "You're safe, we've got you."

Hearing the word 'we've', Kurt lifted his head to look around. It was then that he noticed Finn and Puck exchanging worried looks. He then heard his name be called out in a feminine voice. Looking over Sam's shoulder, he saw Rachel rushing towards them along with Mr. Schue, Artie and Tina. Phones were pulled out and soon enough the rest of the glee members turned up to join them in the corridor. Mike and Brittany arrived first shortly followed by Mercedes, Quinn and Santana.

"What the fuck, Hummel?" Santana asked angrily, only Kurt, Puck and Brittany could tell that her words were really a depiction of her worry.

"Santana." Mr. Schue reprimanded as he stepped closer to Kurt and Sam. "Are you ok, Kurt?"

"No." He admitted closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck as he tried to block out the feel of them all staring at him.

"Baby, what happened?" Mercedes asked gently leaning against the wall beside Kurt and rubbing his back along with Sam.

"The choir room." Kurt mumbled and they all exchanged confused looks. "Karofsky."

"Karofsky." Puck repeated with a snarl before storming off towards the choir room, Santana right behind him.

"Kurt, sweetie, we need you to tell us what happened." Quinn urged softly.

When Kurt shook his head, they all began firing questions at him and he clung tighter to Sam.

"Hey, hey," Mr. Schue called out above the noise they were all making. "Ease off ok. Just let Kurt relax. Come on, back to the choir room."

"Not the choir room." Kurt pleaded softly so that only Sam and Mercedes could hear.

"What if Karofsky's still in there?" Mercedes asked and Sam felt Kurt tense up at the mention of the bully's name.

"Then I'll have a talk with him." Mr. Schue said as he encouraged Rachel and Tina to move along, Artie, Mike and Brittany following suit.

"But if Karofsky's still there then Puck and Santana will be torturing him right now." Quinn pointed out.

Realising she was correct, Mr. Schue sped off towards the choir room to perform his duties as a teacher and intervene.

"Kurt, you ok bro?" Finn asked.

"Does he look ok?" Quinn snapped.

"I was just asking." Finn answered awkwardly.

"You two go on." Mercedes said to Quinn and Finn. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Come on, let's get some fresh air." Sam suggested and he and Mercedes led Kurt out of the building.

Mercedes and Sam perched on the concrete steps. Kurt hesitated, not wanting to ruin his trousers, but was saved by Mercedes guiding him into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into her embrace, his head on her shoulder, Sam close by them holding one of Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, what did that troll do to you?" Mercedes asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kurt answered letting out a shaky breath and then straightening up. "It was nothing really; he just cornered me and said a few unpleasant things. You know, the usual."

The three of them sat together quietly, neither of them commenting on Kurt's obvious lie. They simply stayed where they were for several minutes before, as one, they turned their heads to the door as it opened. Rachel and Finn stepped out, Finn carrying Kurt's bag along with his own.

"Mr. Schue and Miss Sylvester are dealing with Karofsky." Rachel told them as Tina, Artie, Quinn, Brittany and Mike joined them, handing Mercedes and Sam their things. "Puck and Santana are getting a little telling off too."

"Actually, it looks like Santana will get away with it since she's a Cheerio." Quinn said. "Puck and Karofsky probably won't be so lucky."

"When we got there, Mr. Schue and Miss Sylvester had already separated them," Tina informed them. "But they sure looked a mess."

"It looks like Santana was the only one not to get hit." Mike added. "She definitely did that number on Karofsky's face though, nail marks, she must have scratched him real hard, the guy's face was dripping with blood."

"Of course Jacob was there snapping photos of it." Artie said. "It'll be all over his blog tonight and in the school paper."

"I don't understand." Brittany spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. "What did Karofsky do to Kurt?"

"Yeah, what happened dude?" Finn asked.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it man." Sam answered. "Come on, we should all just head home."

"I need to call Blaine." Kurt said finding his cell phone.

"Call him later." Finn interrupted. "We should get home. Mum and Burt need to know what's going on."

"No." Kurt replied quickly. "They'll only worry Finn. Look, I'm ok, honestly. We don't have to tell them anything."

"But…" Finn tried to argue only to find himself on the receiving end of the almighty Kurt Hummel glare. "Ok, I won't say anything."

"Thank you." Kurt breathed before moving off of Mercedes' lap and heading toward the parking lot.

Phone to his ear, he called Blaine's number as he seated himself in his car. His boyfriend answered on the third ring. Eyes closed, Kurt prepared himself to tell Blaine what happened. The words died in his throat and he replaced them with a pretty lie of how he was safe at home planning to watch a movie with his family.

Later that evening, after eating dinner, Kurt retreated to his basement and called Santana. After listening to a detailed version of what went down in the choir room between herself, Puck and Karofsky, Kurt shakily told her what Karofsky had done.

"Sick bastard." Santana seethed. "I should have hit him harder."

Before Kurt could say another word, she had hung up on him. Kurt groaned as he sank back on his mattress, somehow just knowing that the Latina girl would soon be revealing the truth to one Noah Puckerman.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	21. Can I Call You

**Disclaimer-oh yeah, I like totally own Glee… not**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Songs are:**

'**Black Magic Woman' by Fleetwood Mac, though there's also a version by Santana lol**

'**Hurt So Good' by John Mellencamp**

**Chapter 21-Can I Call You**

Perhaps it should have surprised him when Puck turned up on his doorstep, but it didn't. It was Carole who answered the door, interrogating him about his bruises as she let him in. With a proud smirk, Puck informed her of how he had kicked Karofsky's ass. Even Burt had sent Puck a nod of approval before Carole asked why he was over. The two parents easily believed the boy's lie of coming over to work on a school project with Kurt. Managing to act natural, Kurt offered Puck a drink, which he declined, before leading him down to his basement.

The door was firmly closed, and Kurt had barely moved down the staircase before Puck had pulled him into his arms, scabbed lips crashing against his own. A muffled grunt sounded from Kurt's throat before he shoved Puck away from him, glaring at him with a mixture of intense fury and slight fear.

"Just what in Gaga's name do you think you're doing?" Kurt demanded to know in a harsh whisper.

"I…" Puck trailed off with a shrug. He made a move to kiss Kurt again but stopped upon receiving another frosty look. "I had to see you." Puck said. "Santana told me how…"

"How Karofsky sexually attacked me." Kurt supplied and he saw Puck's eyes flare in anger, though the anger was not directed at him. "And knowing all that, you somehow thought it would be a good idea to come into my bedroom and pounce on me without so much as a hello. Have I not been through enough sexual abuse on this oh so happy day?" He asked with bitter sarcasm.

"Sorry." Puck apologised. "I didn't think. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have come over."

"For once I agree." Kurt said. "Do feel free to show yourself out at any time. Preferably within the next ten seconds." He stalked over to his couch and flicked the T.V on, not really paying attention as he sat with his legs crossed.

Watching him, Puck sighed. This little visit was not going at all how he had planned. On the drive over, he formed the perfect scene in his head, but it was obvious that Kurt refused to follow such a script. In Puck's mind, he envisioned himself entering Kurt's basement and kissing him sweetly. Then Kurt was supposed to melt in his arms and kiss back before declaring that Puck was his hero. Then they would have a hot make-out session and Kurt would dump Blaine. Of course, things never ran that smoothly in real life. He wondered if he should just leave before he made the situation any worse, but he couldn't bring himself to walk up those steps.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Puck asked slowly moving to join Kurt on the couch, though he left a large space between them so he wouldn't freak the poor boy out. "I can be a good listener when I put in the effort. It helps to talk about these things right?"

"Bad things happen." Kurt replied in an empty tone. "It's unfortunate, but that's just the way the world works. Besides, what happened today could have been so much worse. I'm actually quite lucky not to have suffered anything more traumatic."

"I kicked his ass for you." Puck told him. "I hope that helps."

"Thank you." Kurt said. "Your actions, though mindless and animalistic, are greatly appreciated. The kiss however, was completely inappropriate and not at all acceptable."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Puck apologised again. "I guess I just wanted to make it all go away, it was dumb."

"Yes, it was dumb." Kurt agreed. "Because not only am I still in shock from my ordeal, but I also have a boyfriend. So please, contain your libido and leave me and Blaine in peace."

"You don't love him." Puck stated.

"Perhaps not." Kurt admitted stiffly. "But I don't love you either. We're not even friends, I don't even like you."

"But you were willing to fuck me not so long ago." Puck reminded him.

"I was foolish, and things change." Kurt excused. "And that was Santana's idea, not mine. But I want nothing to do with you and your dick now so whatever games you're trying to play with me, please abandon them."

"I'm not playing games." Puck told him. "Seriously, I care about you."

"No you don't." Kurt scoffed.

"What the hell?" Puck asked in annoyance. "Babe, I kicked the shit out of Karofsky for you, doesn't that prove I care?"

"You also forced kisses upon me when my boyfriend was asleep beside us on the bed." Kurt said. "And Finn was in the room as well. That was deeply uncomfortable. Then you proceeded to rape my lips some more while Blaine was in the bathroom."

"You didn't have to kiss me back." Puck pointed out and Kurt fell silent for a few moments.

"You called me a fag." Kurt stated quietly, a note of hurt creeping into his voice. "That day in the locker room, when Santana planned for me to ask for your assistance to remove my jeans. You said a lot of hurtful things and I certainly haven't forgotten about it. You told me that I was disgusting, worse than that, you made me _believe _I was disgusting. Then before you left, you actually pulled my jeans down, leaving me feeling exposed and humiliated."

"I didn't mean those things I said." Puck whispered. "I just needed you to think I was…"

"An asshole." Kurt finished for him and Puck nodded. "Well, I got the message. You're an asshole and I'm just a disgusting faggot virgin."

Puck winced as he heard Kurt's brutal words and from Kurt's expression, it looked as though the words caused him pain to verbalise just as much as it hurt Puck to hear. He was really starting to regret his decision to come over and make Kurt feel better. This meeting was supposed to bring them closer together, not drive them further apart.

"Why are you still here?" Kurt asked with a sigh as he leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs as he massaged his temples.

"This has to be the lamest thing I've ever said," Puck began, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Kurt's reaction to his supreme lack of badassness. "But I want to be with you. I know I can be a good boyfriend if I'm with the right person. And you could be that person. We'd make a hot couple and I'll protect you from jerks like Karofsky. And the sex thing, I'd make it so fucking good for you."

"Sex." Kurt repeated dropping his hands from his head and folding them in his lap. "After Karofsky forcing his dick down my throat, sex is the last thing on my mind."

"We can take it slow." Puck suggested shifting a fraction closer to Kurt on the couch.

"Oh please." Kurt sniffed. "You're Noah Puckerman; you're physically incapable of keeping it in your pants for more than thirty-six hours. Let's be realistic, if you tried to abstain it would drive you so crazy that you'd resort to sexual activity with someone's grandmother if you could find no-one else. Or you'll be making sweat and noise with Santana again, that's the way you two work."

"We're not doing that anymore." Puck insisted. "Santana's trying to get Britt back and I'm waiting for you to realise we could really have something. Me and Santana are history, I promise you."

"I'm happy with Blaine." Kurt replied.

"No, you're comfortable with Blaine." Puck corrected. "He's a safe option. He says the right things, he charms the parents and he'll always treat you right but that won't be enough. In a relationship, you need fire, without it there's no excitement, or drama, or passion."

"I'm afraid to burn." Kurt answered quietly looking down at his shoes.

By the time he found the courage to look back up, Puck had slipped away.

XXX

After her break up with Artie, who was back with Tina shortly afterwards, Brittany needed cheering up. Being worried about Kurt certainly didn't help her deflated mood. Normally, she'd have sought out her best friend, Santana, but she decided against it. Although Santana truly cared beneath her hard exterior, Brittany knew that the Latina would take advantage of her current vulnerability and try to persuade her back into a relationship. In her present frame of mind, Brittany did not trust herself not to succumb to the dark-skinned girl's seduction. So Brittany spent her evening round Rachel's house instead.

She found that she rather liked Rachel's bedroom. It was colourful and girly just like her own, although Rachel didn't have as many cuddly teddies as her. She had plenty of trophies though, and ribbons, certificates and medals. The Jewish girl was obviously very proud of her many achievements and her two dads were clearly very proud too. Brittany wished her parents could be that proud of her, but other than dancing her talents were very limited.

Sitting cross-legged on Rachel's bedroom carpet, Brittany watched in admiration as Rachel performed a video to upload onto her MySpace account. After finishing the Broadway ballad, Rachel adjusted the camera before encouraging Brittany to her feet so they could perform a duet. It was very enjoyable, and when they were done Rachel kindly gave Brittany advice and tips on how to hit more powerful notes and use her vocals to the best of her ability. Nobody else had encouraged her to achieve more with her voice before so Brittany was really thankful for the instruction. Most of the other Glee members would have found Rachel's behaviour irritating and condescending, but Brittany was able to realise that Rachel wasn't trying to be mean; she was only trying to help her improve.

After their little vocal coaching session, the two sat together on the bed eating candy and talking about boys, girls and relationships. In all honesty, Rachel did most of the talking, most of it centered around herself, but Brittany was ok with that. The more Rachel talked, the easier it was for her mind to be distracted from the day's events with Artie, Kurt and Santana.

Of course, Brittany could not stay at Rachel's house and listen to her speak and sign forever more. Inevitably, her dad came round to pick her up and take her home. Without Rachel's company, Brittany's thoughts instantly turned to her break-up with Artie, her worry over Kurt and her undeniable longing for Santana.

Shutting herself in her room, she pulled out her diary and wrote out her conflicted thoughts on the days events in her favourite magenta coloured crayon. She had a certain song playing on repeat as she did so.

_Got a black magic woman_

_I got a black magic woman_

_Yes, I got a black magic woman_

_Got me so blind I can't see_

_But she's a black magic woman_

_And she's trying to make a devil out of me_

Placing her diary away on her top shelf, hoping that her cat wouldn't be able to find it there, Brittany considered calling Santana. Her phone was in her head before she decided against it and put it away in her bra.

_Don't turn your back on me baby_

_Don't turn your back on me baby_

_Yes, don't turn your back on me baby_

_You're messing around with your tricks_

She crawled under her bed and pushed some things aside before emerging with a shoe box. Inside was a selection of photographs. Taking out the photo on top, she looked down at an image of herself standing chest to chest with Santana, both her arms wrapped around the dark haired girl's neck. Behind Santana stood Puck, one hand on her hip, the other cupping her breast. Santana had one arm looped around Brittany's waist, the other reaching back to cup the bulge in Puck's pants. She frowned at the photo before dropping it back in the shoe box and shoving it under her bed.

_Don't turn your back on me baby_

'_Cause you might just break up my magic stick_

Brittany fished out her dildo from her bottom drawer before spreading herself on top of her bed. In her opinion, the false cock still smelled Jewish from the time Santana had borrowed it and shoved it up Puck's ass. After making sure her bedroom door was locked, and turned the music up a fraction louder, Brittany stripped out of her Cheerio uniform.

Lying back on the bed, she lightly teased the dildo over her clit before sliding it over her pussy lips. She spread her legs wider, the heels of her feet digging into the mattress and her knees pointing to the ceiling, and continued to tease herself with her favourite toy. Her mind instantly filled with erotic thoughts of Santana, the one person in all the world who seemed to hold some magical power over her.

_You got your spell on me baby_

_You got your spell on me baby_

_Yes, you got your spell on me baby_

_You're turning my heart into stone_

_I need you so bad, magic woman, I can't leave you alone_

She paid some attention to her breasts as she licked her lips, imagining that Santana was looming above her, trailing sinful kisses all over her sensitive flesh and kissing her armpits, which was a big turn on for Brittany. Carefully, she slipped the dildo into her wet pussy, letting out a soft moan from the feel.

"Santana." She moaned breathily before bringing her free hand down to rub her clit, her other hand pumping the dildo in and out of herself.

_Yes, I need you so bad_

_Well, I need you darling_

_Yeah, I need you darling_

_Yes, I want you to love me_

_I want you to love me_

_Whoa, I want you to love me, ah_

_Whoa, yeah_

_Oh, whoa, baby_

_Yes, I need your love_

_Oh, I need your love so bad_

"_I want you to love me._" Brittany panted as her vagina clamped around the fake cock inside of her and her back arched off the bed.

XXX

The following school day, neither Puck nor Karofsky were in attendance as they'd both been given a week long suspension. So Kurt was relieved for more than one reason. For the next week, he wouldn't feel as though he was walking on eggshells, stressing over what Karofsky might do next. He knew in a week's time he'd be terrified again but he tried not to think of that. He was also thankful to not have to deal with Puck for a short while. The muscular teen was just far too confusing.

Although word had circulated around McKinley about the three way fight between Puck, Karofsky and Santana, nobody knew what the brawl was about. Rumours were making their way around the students, and though Kurt's name had a few mentions, nobody had yet stumbled upon the truth. Aside from Karofsky and himself, the only people who knew the entire story was Santana and Puck and Kurt knew they wouldn't tell anyone. In fact, Kurt suspected some of the stories floating around came from Karofsky feeding a few lies to Azimio to protect his big closeted secret.

Ignoring all that happened around him, Kurt kept his head held high and focused on his school work, looking forward to meeting Blaine at the end of the day.

XXX

Sitting beside Blaine in the theatre as they watched a local performance of Hairspray, Kurt really did enjoy himself. Both of them sang along to the songs and Kurt tapped his feet to the rhythm of the music, itching to join the dancers on stage. They faced one another during the 'Without Love' number, singing the words to each other and sharing quick little kisses. For most of the play's duration, Blaine had his arm around his shoulders with Kurt leaning his head atop of Blaine's, since he was a little taller than the other.

As pleasant as it was, Kurt couldn't help but think over his last conversation with Puck. Being with Blaine was comfortable, and while there was nothing bad or wrong about being with him, it didn't have that fire Puck had described.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked as they left the theatre, walking companionably side by side.

"Not at all." Kurt answered with a smile, one that didn't make his eyes sparkle like they should. "Come on, let's be naughty and get ice-cream."

They found a table and sat opposite one another with their bowls of ice-cream placed in front of them. Spoon in hand, Kurt served himself a large scoop for the first mouthful, shivering a little as the cold dessert slipped down his throat. Coldness, the complete opposite of fire he thought.

An easy conversation fell between them and Kurt forced Puck's words about passion and fire out of his head. It was good that his relationship with Blaine was comfortable, and he definitely had passion for the other boy, especially when his tongue flicked out to lick ice-cream from his lip in such a suggestive manner.

"Come back to mine?" Kurt asked once they'd both finished and Blaine easily agreed.

They pulled up in Kurt's driveway, finding the house was empty. It was date night for Burt and Carole and Finn was probably out with Rachel.

Leading Blaine inside, Kurt's heart started to hammer against his chest as he wondered if he was about to lose his virginity. Feeling nervous but trying to disguise that fact, Kurt offered Blaine a drink. He accepted and Kurt sensed that he was feeling a little nervous too.

Handing Blaine a cool glass of milk and sipping on a drink of water himself, Kurt's thoughts drifted to Karofsky. Although that experience had been horrifying, he knew he shouldn't let it affect him so deeply. It wasn't as if he'd been raped, abused and mistreated yes, but not raped. His virginity was still his own, he still had full ownership of his body and as a mature young man, it was entirely acceptable if he chose to give himself to his boyfriend in the most intimate of ways.

Setting his glass aside, Blaine's too, Kurt took his boyfriend's hand and made the way to his basement. Despite the house being empty, Kurt still locked his bedroom door behind him. Meeting Blaine at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt made the first move and initiated a kiss.

Arms locking around Kurt's neck, Blaine returned the kiss, allowing himself to be guided towards the bed. He found himself with a lapful of Kurt, the two still kissing.

"Can you put some music on?" Blaine asked unable to stand the silence.

Moving away briefly, Kurt fiddled with his iPod and music soon filled the room, calming both of their nerves a little. As Kurt rejoined Blaine on the bed, the make-out session became more heated as they rubbed themselves against one another.

"Do you want to?" Kurt asked, whispering the question into Blaine's ear.

"I don't know." Blaine answered honestly even though his manhood was clearly up for such activities. "Let's just see where things take us."

Kurt nodded his agreement before starting work on removing their clothes. When they were both topless, they took a while to explore each other's skin and suckling one another's nipples.

"Can I?" Kurt asked looking to Blaine for permission as he moved his hands to the top of his trousers.

"Of course." Blaine answered, lifting his hips so that Kurt could pull them off of his legs.

"Mind if I remove mine as well?" Kurt asked looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Please do." Blaine breathed.

With just the fabric of their boxers separating them, Kurt lowered his body onto Blaine's and they resumed kissing, groping and grinding. They switched positions a few times before Kurt found his way on top again. The two had finally dared to strip one another completely when a Mellencamp song came on, left on his iPod from Kurt's week of trying to play it straight.

_When I was a young boy_

_Said put away those young boy ways_

_Now that I'm getting older, so much older_

_I long for those young boy days_

Remembering the embarrassing conversation he had with his dad where Burt explained this particular song was about losing virginity, Kurt felt his cheeks flush and his mouth become dry. He looked down at the boy beneath him, his mind dizzy with the thought he might be losing his own virginity very soon.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding a little insecure.

Realising he'd just been staring at Blaine in a hazy daze, Kurt gave a small smile before pressing their mouths together again, rubbing their naked erections together.

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

"We need to stop." Blaine said breaking his mouth away from Kurt's, a string of saliva still connecting to each of their lips. "I can't do this to you."

"I don't understand." Kurt replied in confusion as he shifted his body off of Blaine. "You can't do what to me?"

"Can you turn the music off?" Blaine asked softly, now unable to stand the noise and longing for silence.

Feeling somewhat dejected, Kurt moved to turn the music off and Blaine pulled the bedcovers over himself to cover his modesty. He respectfully turned his head away as Kurt pulled his boxers back on before slipping in beside him under the duvet.

"I'm sorry." Kurt offered.

"You don't need to apologise, Kurt." Blaine assured him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. "Are you not ready?"

"I'm not sure." Blaine sighed. "I'm a guy; sex dominates most of my thoughts. I think I _am _ready and as the throbbing member between my legs will prove, I _do _want this."

"But?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't feel right for me to be your first." Blaine answered.

"Why not?" Kurt questioned. "Is it me? Have I done something wrong?"

"It doesn't feel right," Blaine sighed. "Because I can't shake the feeling that you'll be thinking of someone else."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Where in the name of Prada would you conjure up an idea as absurd as that?"

"I think it came from lying in this very bed beside you while you tangled tongues with Puck." Blaine stated and Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "I was awake, Kurt." He explained. "I was awake."

"Blaine, please, I am _so _sorry." Kurt told him as he felt completely awful. "He… he kissed me. It didn't mean anything."

"I should go." Blaine replied.

"What? No, Blaine, you can't leave." Kurt begged. "Not like this."

"Don't tempt me into staying, Kurt." Blaine said as he moved off the bed and set about pulling his clothes on. "Because if I stay, I will give in, and come tomorrow we will both regret it."

"That's not true." Kurt objected. "You're perfect, Blaine. I could never regret my first time being with you, I _want _it to be with you."

"No you don't." Blaine responded giving him a knowing look as he buttoned up his shirt. "You obviously want Puck. He may be a douche but he is hot so I can't say I blame you."

"You're being ridiculous, I hate Puck." Kurt scoffed.

"Hate's a strong word." Blaine told him. "Just like love."

"Please don't go." Kurt begged moving to stand in front of Blaine, hands at his waist. "I know I messed up, I shouldn't have let Puck kiss me. But I promise you, it meant nothing. We can work through this."

"Kurt, I'm glad I got the privilege of being your first boyfriend." Blaine said with a fond smile as he lightly traced Kurt's lips with his thumb. "And as much as I'd like for us to lose our virginities together, I know that we'll both regret it come morning. I don't want to regret my first time, and I don't want you to regret it either. It's better if I just leave now, this way you won't regret me being your first boyfriend."

"You were a great boyfriend." Kurt replied.

"So were you." Blaine returned.

"No I wasn't." Kurt sighed.

"Yes, you were." Blaine assured him pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'll let myself out."

"Does this mean we're over?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine climb the stairs.

"It's for the best." Blaine responded.

"Can I…" Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat. "Can I call you?"

Blaine ducked his head and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Honestly, I'd rather you didn't." Blaine told him. "It'd be easier for me that way. But if you really need me I will be here for you. I'll always answer. Goodbye Kurt."

"Goodbye." Kurt replied quietly not sure if the other heard.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. First Date

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, here's the next chapter for ya'll**

**Chapter 22-First Date**

The first person Kurt told about his break up was Mercedes. She instantly started ranting, threatening to tear Blaine a new hole. It took a while to interrupt her rage, but Kurt managed to calm her down enough so he could explain things fully. He glossed over the part about him and Puck kissing, but he did tell Mercedes that Blaine had suggested he had feelings for Puck.

"Do you?" Mercedes asked over the phone, sounding fearful of the coming answer.

"No." Kurt answered far too quickly to be believed. "I mean… I mean no. Of course I don't." He said slowly.

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me right?" Mercedes asked. "About anything."

"Yeah, I know." Kurt replied, guilt bubbling inside his chest as he thought about all the Puck and Santana related things he was keeping from her. "Thanks 'Cedes, you're the best."

"Damn right I am, and don't you forget it, white boy." Mercedes told him playfully.

"Never." Kurt assured her before saying goodbye and hanging up. He then ventured upstairs to deliver news of his break up to his dad and Carole. He had already planned out his speech in his head to ensure that his dad wouldn't break out his shot gun.

The next person Kurt spoke of his break up to was Sam. When he ran into the blonde at school, Kurt could tell from his expression that Sam already knew. By silent agreement, the two of them walked through the halls until they found a private area so they could talk.

"Blaine called me last night." Sam offered as a start to the conversation. "I'm sorry. I thought you guys were really great together."

"We were." Kurt answered. "Or at least I think we were. But ultimately we were not destined for a long-term romance. How did he sound on the phone?"

"He… he sounded pretty broken." Sam told him and Kurt winced a little. "He obviously still really cares about you. It might take him a while to move on but he's a strong dude and he has some great friends at Dalton, they'll help him through it."

"That's good." Kurt replied. "The last thing I want is for him to be hurting because of me. I'm glad his friends will take care of him."

"Come here little guy." Sam said pulling Kurt, who was actually taller than him, into a lazy one-armed hug. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's temple and rubbed his arm reassuringly. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled leaning into Sam. "You're the best fake boyfriend ever." The two of them chuckled a little before Sam faced Kurt with a more serious expression. "Oh no, I hate that look." Kurt complained. "That look usually precedes a talk about one Noah Puckerman."

"Blaine told me that he thinks you have a thing for Puck." Sam said. "And the bad feeling I've had in my stomach all day thinks he could be right."

"I assure you Sam, beyond physical appreciation, I feel nothing for Puck." Kurt answered. "He's bullied me for years; the idea of me developing romantic feelings for him is ludicrous. Falling for Puck would be no different to me suddenly declaring love for Karofsky, and I'm sure we can both agree that will _never _happen. The only difference between Puck and Karofsky is that Puck is good looking and has talent."

"Puck isn't as bad as Karofsky." Sam said fairly. "Anyway, I hate to point it out, but it's not like you've never crushed on a bully before. Finn used to bully you but you still had a crush on him."

"Please don't remind me." Kurt begged closing his eyes in disgust as he remembered the way he had once felt for the boy who became his step-brother. "Anyway, Finn never bullied me as badly as the others." He added even though he knew it was a weak argument.

"I can't tell you what to do with your life, Kurt." Sam replied as he began leading the way to their next class. "And I'll always be your friend for as long as you still want me around… but I want you to be careful. It's not my place to say, but I still don't trust Puck or Santana. I don't want you getting hurt, buddy."

"You can't protect me from everything." Kurt pointed out. "We're only human; we're all going to make plenty of mistakes that lead to vast emotional pain. Besides, as I have told you repeatedly, I am not interested in Puck."

"You say that," Sam agreed. "But I know you're lying." He nudged Kurt's side with his elbow playfully before leading the way into the classroom.

"Am not." Kurt retorted pitifully as he followed Sam to their table.

"Are." Sam said childishly.

"Not." Kurt retaliated whacking Sam round the head with his notebook.

"Are. Are. Are." Sam told him in a sing-song voice.

"Oh do shut up." Kurt huffed as he neatened his hair.

XXX

Over the Karofsky-and-Puck-free-week, Kurt was a lot more relaxed at school. Although he missed the comfort that having a boyfriend provided, his heart was not broken over the end of his relationship with Blaine. There were times when he almost forgot they were no longer a couple and he nearly called the other boy to arrange a date, but he remembered at the last second. He knew Sam was still in contact with Blaine, so Kurt always asked after his ex's well-being.

In Glee club, Santana and Brittany performed a dance routine together. As the two girls finished and received their applause, they shared a hug. Kurt could tell that Santana desperately wanted to move in and kiss the blonde, for a moment, he thought she might just do that, but Brittany pulled away before she could.

Now that Artie was back with Tina, Santana and Brittany were spending a lot more time together. It was rarely time spent alone though. Brittany liked there to be at least one more person around, that way she wouldn't give in to her desires for the Latina.

A few times, Kurt had joined the two girls at lunch or after school, feeling uncomfortable as the sexual tension swarmed around them. Santana would catch his eye and give him a look that clearly stated that she wanted him to leave. Whenever Kurt made an excuse, Brittany would create one too so as not to be left alone with Santana.

"Hey Hummel, I'm still hot right?" Santana asked Saturday afternoon. Brittany, Kurt and Santana had arranged to go to the mall together. Just as Kurt was preparing to leave, Brittany suddenly remembered that she had to help the older brother she didn't even have prepare his wedding vows. "I mean you'd tell me if I was becoming as repulsive wouldn't you?"

"I promise you, Lopez, I would call you repulsive in a heartbeat." Kurt answered. "But never fear, you're still gorgeous."

"Then what's the problem?" Santana asked in frustration. "Britt enjoys sex just as much as I do, why won't she spread her legs so I can tongue-fuck her already?" She asked in a loud voice that drew them a lot of attention.

"She's only just broken up with Artie." Kurt reminded her. "You need to give her a little time to get over him."

"You're right." Santana agreed. "But the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard to win her back." Kurt suggested as he pretended to ignore the fact he'd just witnessed Santana steal a woman's scarf from where it was draped on the back of her chair. "Let her come to you."

"That'll take too long." Santana complained as she draped the stolen scarf around her neck. "Do you have any idea how horny I am right now? Fuck, I'm almost tempted to pin _your_ virgin ass to the nearest wall. Here, you can have this, it doesn't suit me." She told him as she passed the scarf over.

He draped the material over his shoulders finding that it felt impossibly heavy, probably his guilt nagging at him with the knowledge that Santana had stolen it.

"Can't you just masturbate like everyone else?" Kurt asked quietly as they walked along.

"Oh come on, Homo, there are only so many ways to make love with your hand. The best way to get pleasure is with someone else." Santana told him.

"Well, Lesbo, if you really are that desperate, why don't you just go and see Puck?" Kurt asked her.

"We aren't fooling around with each other anymore." Santana answered.

"So he told me." Kurt replied. "But in all honesty, are you really sure it's permanently over between you?"

"I want Brittany back." Santana told him. "I can't have both, so the shit with Puck has to stop."

"It wouldn't bother me you know." Kurt said. "If you did fall in to bed with Puck again. He doesn't mean anything to me."

"Doesn't he?" Santana questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"No." Kurt insisted.

"Shame." Santana shrugged. "Because you mean _everything _to him right now."

Not knowing how to respond, Kurt simply fell silent.

XXX

The following Monday was not something Kurt was looking forward to. Both Puck and Karofsky would be back in school and he wasn't sure which boy he feared coming into contact with most. He had driven to school with Finn and he kept close to the taller boy as they made their way through the parking lot up to the school building.

"Just relax; I won't let Karofsky touch you." Finn told him.

"Thanks." Kurt replied though he still felt incredibly uneasy. Having Finn protect him from Karofsky was one thing, but he still felt as though he needed protection from Puck. He wondered if Puck knew he and Blaine had broken up.

"Hey Kurt, Finn." Sam greeted as he joined them on the steps. "You ok Kurt? You're looking paler than normal."

"Karofsky's back today." Finn told him.

"Don't worry." Sam soothed as he wound an arm around Kurt's slender waist. "I'll keep you safe, buddy."

The three boys were soon joined by Rachel and Quinn. As Kurt looked between the two couples, he found himself missing the relationship he had with Blaine.

"Have you heard from Blaine at all?" Kurt asked Sam, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Yeah, I hung out with him a little on Saturday." Sam answered.

"How's he doing?" Kurt asked.

"Better." Sam told him. "He asks about you."

"He does?" Kurt smiled.

"Uh-oh, not good." Quinn spoke up and they all looked to the same direction she was.

From the other side of the corridor, the hockey team, led by Karofsky, was marching towards them and all carrying slushies.

"This is brand new." Kurt whined crossing his arms over his chest as though that would protect his shirt.

"Quinn, Rachel, take Kurt and get out of here." Sam instructed. "We'll handle this."

"But…" Kurt tried to object but the girls already had hold of his arms and were hurrying in the other direction. As he was dragged away, Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Puck, Mike and Santana standing alongside Finn and Sam. They rounded the corner, and Kurt heard the tell-tale splash of slushies being thrown as well as a chorus of laughter and an annoyed cry that sounded like… Azimio? "What's happening?"

"We'll find out later." Quinn told him. "For now let's just get to class."

XXX

For the remainder of the day, Kurt was always in the company of his friends. He had a couple of tense moments when he had no choice but to cross paths with Karofsky, but his friends were right there with him, and Coach Sylvester seemed to always appear from thin air to hurl abuse at Karofsky and usher him along.

Although he found himself in Puck's company a few times without the day, he managed to avoid conversing with the mohawked boy or even looking at him directly because other people were with them. Of course, it was only inevitable that he would eventually find himself alone with the Jewish teen.

He was supposed to be driving home with Finn, but his step-brother had ended up taking Rachel out straight after school. Not wanting Kurt to be left alone, Finn had arranged for Puck to drive him home instead.

"You cannot be serious." Kurt objected as Finn headed away with Rachel. "Finn Hudson, don't you dare walk away…" He tried to threaten but the gangly teenager had already disappeared with his short girlfriend. "I hate you!" He yelled out.

"Come on, princess." Puck said taking hold of Kurt's elbow. "Let's get your sweet ass out of here before Karofsky tries to molest you again."

Looking around, Kurt hoped he would catch a glimpse of Mercedes or Sam so he could drive home with them instead, but there nobody from the Glee club in sight. Recognising defeat, Kurt let out a little huff before pulling his arm from Puck's gentle grip and walking moodily to Puck's truck, a sour expression upon his face. He glared as Puck opened the door for him but obediently got in and put on his seatbelt.

"Puckerman, my house is in the other direction." Kurt pointed out as Puck drove the wrong way down the road.

"I know." Puck shrugged. "But I'm not taking you home just yet."

"It is not your place to dictate my after school activities." Kurt told him. "Just stop the car and let me walk home."

"That ain't happening." Puck replied as he fiddled with the radio station, finally settling on a soft rock tune.

"I so despise you right now." Kurt shot him a glare before twisting his neck to the window to watch the scenery pass by.

"I heard you broke up with Posh Boy." Puck commented.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." Kurt sneered.

"It's totally my business." Puck answered. "I'm gonna be your next boyfriend after all." He said confidently. "So come on, what happened? Do I need to kick his ass for ya?"

"Don't you dare even consider such a thing." Kurt said protectively. "Blaine's a great person, far better than what I deserved and certainly a better human being than you. I already hurt him enough; I don't need you adding to that by beating him up."

"Alright, chill." Puck sighed. "So what happened? Just tell me."

"He broke up with me, that's all you need to know." Kurt told him.

"He what?" Puck spluttered in disbelief. "I figured you dumped him, not the other way round. Shit, that's just crazy."

"No it isn't." Kurt replied. "That night at mine, when you kissed me…"

"And you totally kissed me back." Puck reminded him.

"When you kissed me," Kurt repeated. "Blaine was awake."

"Damn, that's gotta suck for him." Puck commented.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"For coffee." Puck answered. "Consider it our first date." He threw a smirk and a wink at Kurt.

"I do believe I'll consider any alone time with you as torture." Kurt muttered to himself before begrudgingly following Puck up to the coffee house after they'd parked up.

He didn't know how Puck knew his coffee order; he just accepted it with a polite but not at all enthused thank you. The darker skinned boy sat opposite him, continuously talking about a range of subjects. Kurt didn't mean to be rude, not completely anyway, but he couldn't find it in himself to join in on the conversation. He merely blinked in response when Puck paused to sip at his own drink.

When Puck reached his hand across the table to take hold of his own, Kurt yanked his arm away as though he'd been burnt. Puck only raised an eyebrow in response before continuing to speak as though the awkward moment hadn't happened.

As Puck moved the conversation to his little sister, telling Kurt a story of how his little sister had once forced him to play dress up, Kurt actually found his lips turning upwards into a smile. Noticing Kurt's reaction, Puck continued with tales of his sister, including the time his sister beat him on one of his computer games, something that Kurt found highly amusing as he accidentally spat out a mouthful of coffee as he laughed.

Although Kurt finished his coffee quickly, Puck nursed his for as long as possible, not wanting their time together to come to an end. He only gave in when Burt called Kurt's cell worrying where his son was. Puck took Kurt's hand, wanting to hold it on the walk back to the car, but Kurt pulled his hand away from the contact.

They drove in silence save for the music and Kurt kept his stare directed out of the window. Though Puck kept close attention to the road, he turned to look at Kurt at every opportunity even though the other boy didn't look back. He took the longest route to Kurt's house before finally pulling up outside the Hummel-Hudson home.

He hoped to have a little conversation with Kurt, but the countertenor was already out of the car and heading up to the door. Moving quickly, Puck caught up to him and blocked his way to the front porch.

"I really enjoyed today." Puck told him. "And I really wanna kiss you right now."

"Don't." Kurt replied.

"Why?" Puck asked teasingly. "Scared you might like it?"

"I'd like to get inside now, please move out of my way." Kurt said.

"Come out with me tomorrow night?" Puck asked. "We'll grab dinner at Breadstix, my treat."

"I'm not a girl, Puck; I don't need you to pay for everything." Kurt drawled.

"Fine, you pay." Puck smirked winding an arm loosely around Kurt's waist and moving in to try and steal the kiss he had been denied.

"Seriously Puck, don't." Kurt told him turning his head to the side so Puck couldn't attack his lips.

"Why not?" Puck groaned. "You're single again, what's the harm in giving me a chance?"

"I've only just come out of my first real relationship." Kurt explained. "Anything that happens with you now will just be meaningless. If you really care about me like you claim to, then I'm sure you won't want to be the rebound guy. Before I can commit to a new relationship I need time to readjust to being by myself again."

"Alright." Puck agreed. "So I'll give you some time, then after that you'll date me yeah?"

"Probably not." Kurt answered and a stony look formed on Puck's face. "But I'm not going to just use you now either. As much as I want sex, and I'm sure doing the nasty with you would be amazing, I won't stoop so slow as to manipulate your feelings for me to get what I want."

"You were gonna try and fuck me before." Puck reminded him.

"That was different." Kurt replied. "As far as I was aware, nobody's feelings were at risk of being hurt. But taking in to consideration your recent declarations of feelings for me, using you for sex is beyond cruel and right now I certainly can't promise that I'll ever want more from you than just sex."

"Fine." Puck nodded. "I'll give you some time. But don't think you've gotten rid of me. The Puckster's gonna make you his." He moved around Kurt, slapping his ass on his way by which made the other boy squeak and send him a glare over his shoulder.

"Do that again and my dad will shoot you." Kurt threatened before letting himself inside his house.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Severely Psychologically Unhinged

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee, surely you realise this by now**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 23-** **Severely Psychologically Unhinged**

After school the next day, Kurt once again found himself alone in Puck's company. Not having driven with Finn that morning, Kurt was heading to his own car in the parking lot only to find Puck sitting in the driver's seat. Glaring at the smirking Jew, Kurt climbed into the passenger side.

"If I asked you to get out of my car is there any chance that you would do so?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Puck replied.

"I thought as much." Kurt rolled his eyes before strapping himself in. "You know, being stalked isn't really a turn-on."

"Whatever, we're going to Breadstix." Puck told him.

"But I don't want to." Kurt complained. "At least not with you. Were you not listening to anything I said to you yesterday?"

"Yeah babe, I listened." Puck answered as he drove out of the school. "You're not ready to date again, that's cool. So we're just gonna grab dinner as friends. No romantic or sexual pressure."

"Might I remind you that we're not friends?" Kurt commented.

"Then it's time we changed that." Puck said. "For the sake of Glee club if nothing else. You can't hate me forever you know?"

"I can certainly try." Kurt muttered to himself. "If this really is just a friend thing, can't we invite somebody else to join us?"

"We could." Puck agreed. "But we're not gonna. Can I help it if I want you all to myself?"

"I really don't believe I'll ever understand you." Kurt answered with a shake of his head.

"So stop trying to puzzle me out." Puck told him. "Just accept me for the hot stud that I am."

They made small talk for the rest of the journey before Puck parked the car. Kurt fully expected Puck to open the car door for him, but he didn't. Kurt supposed that made sense since Puck always seemed to do the opposite of what he expected.

Making their way up to the affordable restaurant, Puck did hold the door open. Not for Kurt, but for the woman with a pushchair who was exiting the building. She thanked Puck with a wide smile and flirtatious look and Kurt clearly noticed how Puck's eyes followed the movements of her hips as she walked away.

"If you drool in public I will _never_ speak to you again." Kurt said.

"I'm not drooling." Puck replied leading the way to a table, Kurt following stroppily behind him. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Puck smirked.

"Jealous." Kurt snorted. "Of a trashy mother in great need of a new skin moisturiser, I don't think so."

"Yep, you're jealous." Puck decided as he crunched on a breadstick.

"If you're going to behave like this all evening then I'll leave now." Kurt said.

"Relax, I'll be good." Puck told him. "Since you're refusing to date me I think it's only fair that I get to look at other people. It's not like I'm planning on following that milf home and fucking her into her mattress."

"Let's just order." Kurt suggested. "The sooner we've eaten the sooner you'll take me home… and I don't mean that in a sex way before your mind starts conjuring such scenarios."

"Shame." Puck shrugged as he caught the attention of a waiter.

"Hello there, sir." The waitress greeted. "What can I get you?" Puck gave his order and she jotted it down in her notebook. "And what can I get for your boyfriend?"

"I'm not his boyfriend." Kurt told her in a too loud voice that caught the attention of some of the other customers. "Well I'm not." He mumbled pathetically before making his order. "Great, now people keep staring at us." Kurt whispered in annoyance.

"That ain't my fault." Puck pointed out obviously enjoying the attention they were receiving.

Their food arrived and Puck took a large bite from his burger. As Kurt watched, his mind teased him with thoughts of how Puck could probably swallow down most of his dick. He shook his head to tempt the inappropriate thought away, suddenly regretting his decision to order sausages when ideas of himself giving Puck a blow-job flitted across his mind.

He let out an awkward cough before taking a long gulp from his drink. Puck cocked his head to the side as he surveyed him, and Kurt suspected that the more experienced boy knew what type of things he was thinking about.

"Sarah drew me a picture yesterday." Puck said conversationally, talking about his little sister.

"How sweet." Kurt commented as he crossed his legs, refusing to admit that he was sporting an erection, his penis was naturally that hard.

"Yeah, she drew me screaming with my head on fire." Puck told him and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I think I'd really like your little sister." Kurt said.

"You would." Puck agreed. "The two of you could gang up on me and beat me up."

"That definitely sounds enjoyable." Kurt admitted.

"She tells me she hates me all the time." Puck laughed. "But I know she loves me really. There's not that much difference between love and hate sometimes."

"You aren't going to give up until I date you properly are you?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, see I'm a badass." Puck informed him. "I always get what I want. I'm not as big of an asshole as I pretend to be you know."

"Just like Santana isn't the heartless bitch everybody labels her as." Kurt commented.

"Yeah, just like that." Puck nodded. "So, how long do you think it'll be till you let me get some action?"

"I've already made it clear; I'm not ready to start dating again." Kurt said firmly.

They finished their meals and split the bill before leaving. This time, Kurt reclaimed his rightful place in the driver's seat and Puck sat on the passenger's side.

"So, I hope tonight wasn't too awful for you." Puck said playfully.

"I admit, it didn't totally suck." Kurt confessed.

"Night's not over yet," Puck pointed out. "We still have some time if you'd like the sucking part." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Come on babe, you gotta be a little bit tempted at least."

"No, not tempted at all." Kurt lied.

"How bout now?" Puck asked in a seductive whisper as he squeezed Kurt's thigh.

"Puckerman, cut that out." Kurt snapped. "If you continue to do things like that I'll crash the car, and I am far too gorgeous and talented to die."

"Sorry." Puck apologised with a grin as he pulled his hand away.

"Thank you." Kurt breathed shakily.

He pulled up outside Puck's house and kept his hands on the wheel as he waited for the other teen to get out. However, Puck didn't seem to be in a hurry. He had unstrapped his seatbelt before scooting as close to Kurt as he could get. He gently ran a hand through Kurt's hair before moving his knuckles to lightly stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Do you have to do that?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.

"Would you prefer this?" Puck replied as he trailed his hand down Kurt's chest before palming the bulge between Kurt's legs, earning a strangled whimper. "Sounds like you're enjoying that." He said cockily.

Biting down on the left corner of his lower lip, Kurt dropped his head back against the car seat and spread his legs to give Puck better access. He turned his head to look out the window, in an attempt to pretend he wasn't allowing any of it to happen. It seemed Puck wanted to see the expressions on Kurt's face however as he took hold of his chin and forced his head back round.

"Urgh." Kurt grunted bucking his hips up to feel more of Puck's skilled hand squeezing him through the tight confines of his jeans. He kept his eyes closed; another way to pretend it wasn't really happening with the hope that he wouldn't feel so guilty or slutty later.

"I'll stop if you tell me to." Puck said gently as he easily popped the button on Kurt's jeans.

"Asshole." Kurt groaned, his body experiencing far too much pleasure to have the will power to ask Puck to stop. "Oh sweet Gaga." He panted when Puck pulled his zipper down before slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Kurt's boxers and coiling his fingers around his heavy organ. "You're… mmm, oh yeah… try-trying to kill me, nrgh." Kurt accused between breaths.

"Fuck you're so hot right now." Puck told him huskily, his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear. "Just look at you," He said as he jerked Kurt's cock, his thumb grazing over the head and spreading around the pre-cum that was seeping from the slit. "You're loving this. Bet you'd love me to fuck you right here, wouldn't you?"

Kurt bit down on his lip to hold back any replies. He just kept his eyes closed and continued rocking his hips upwards, enjoying the feel of Puck's hand stroking his leaking cock, his balls feeling heavier as his orgasm neared. His chest was heaving and his breathing was irregular as Puck teased him, moving his hand up and down his shaft at such a fast pace the car filled with the slapping sounds of skin against skin, before he'd slow down, squeezing the base of Kurt's cock to prevent him from climaxing.

"Oh, please just…" Kurt gasped as he moved his hands behind him to clutch at the back of the headrest. "Let me… I need, mmm, fuck… I hate you… damn it, I hate you… Oh SHIT!" Kurt exclaimed, eyes flying open in shock as Puck replaced his hand with his mouth. "You… I… oh, erm, urgh."

Puck smirked around the flesh in his mouth, loving how Kurt became an uncontrollable mess due to his ministrations. He sucked and slurped at Kurt's prick, scraping his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin before twirling his tongue around the head. He took great delight in hearing the varied sounds that fell from Kurt's deceptively innocent mouth. Moving his mouth down on Kurt's erect dick again, Puck hummed, the action sending vibrations up Kurt's cock.

"Urgh, gah, oh yes, yes… I-I I'm gonna… fuck!" Kurt exclaimed before erupting into Puck's mouth.

Sitting upright, Puck pulled a face at the taste. He wanted to spit it out but he didn't dare to do such a thing in Kurt's car. Instead he concentrated on tucking Kurt's spent cock away and zipping his pants back up. He carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, waiting for the boy to calm down from his orgasm.

"I… I really hate you, Puckerman." Kurt managed to get out, his face still flushed and his chest still rising and falling.

"Sure you do." Puck smirked. "Now how about returning the favour?" He asked, gesturing to the swelling in his jeans.

Kurt looked away from him for a few moments before turning back with a glare. Reaching his hands out, Kurt shakily unbuckled Puck's belt, his fingers trembling as he fumbled with the fly.

"It's ok," Puck sighed sensing that Kurt was not ready to reciprocate. "You don't have to."

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly, and Puck hated hearing the note of shame in the boy's voice.

"Drive safely." Puck advised unable to think of anything else to say. He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth, smiling slightly at Kurt's stunned expression before stepping out of the car and walking awkwardly up to his house, his erection straining against the denim of his jeans.

After Puck had gone, Kurt sat motionless for a while, his fingers at his mouth where Puck had kissed him, his mind trying to absorb all that had happened. His lips slowly formed into a grin as he thought of Puck, imagining the two of them walking hand-in-hand through the halls of McKinley before dragging one another into the Janitors closet.

"Whoa, snap out of it, Hummel." Kurt told himself sternly, slapping his own cheek for good measure.

Smoothing out his hair, Kurt released a shaky breath before driving to Santana's house.

There was no answer when he knocked, but the front door wasn't locked so he invited himself inside. He searched the downstairs for a sign of the Latina girl but there was nobody in sight. Hearing indistinct noises emitting from upstairs, Kurt made his way up and followed the sounds to what he assumed to be Santana's room.

On her bed, Santana was on her knees with her butt raised in the air. She had her face buried in her pillow, one hand clutching at the quilt beneath her and the other hand furiously rubbing her clit. She moaned out loud, Brittany's name repeatedly falling from her lips as she rocked her lower body against her hand, easily slipping three fingers into her aching pussy.

"Santan-ARGH!" Kurt screamed, quickly shielding his eyes and turning his back to her as he saw what she was doing.

"Fuck!" Santana shrieked hurling a pillow at the back of Kurt's head. "Damn it Hummel, do you homo's like, not know how to fucking knock?"

"Do you lesbo's not know how to lock a door?" Kurt squeaked out too frightened to turn around. "Hell, if I wasn't sure I was gay before that would certainly have convinced me… ow!" He yelped as a hairbrush collided with the back of his head. "Bitch." He snarled as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Ok Cock Boy, it's safe for you to look." Santana told him once she was covered. "Now how about you tell me what the fuck you're doing here. If you really wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked."

"Oh yes, seeing you nude was precisely what I hoped to achieve with this visit." Kurt drawled sardonically as he slowly turned round. "I just needed someone to talk to but I'm suddenly regretting my decision to confide in you."

"Don't be a drama-queen, you can tell me." Santana replied patting the space on the bed next to her.

"I'd rather not sit there." Kurt said pointedly which made her roll her eyes.

"Fine, just hurry up and talk while I can at least fake interest and sensitivity." Santana huffed.

"Puck gave me a blow-job in my car." Kurt told her keeping his eyes fixed on the carpet.

"Wanky." Santana smirked in a sing-song voice. "So tell me, does Puckerman spit or swallow."

"He swallowed." Kurt answered.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Santana replied as she rested back on her elbows, her legs stretched out before her and crossed at the ankles. "For a while I was beginning to worry you'd remain virginal till you moved away to college, but you're starting to explore your inner slut by having someone play with your cock, yay."

"That's not really what I was hoping to hear, Lopez." Kurt huffed.

"Fine," Santana sighed sitting up straight on the edge of the bed. "Did you enjoy what Puck did to you?"

"Well… yes." Kurt answered.

"And was it consensual?" Santana asked.

"I guess so." Kurt replied and Santana lifted an eyebrow as she waited for him to elaborate. "I mean, he didn't ask permission to… do that… it just sort of happened. But he did tell me he'd stop if I asked him to and… I felt like I should tell him to stop, but it was too good, so I let it happen."

"And are you now regretting what happened?" Santana asked him.

"A little." Kurt frowned. "Don't get me wrong, it felt good, really good, amazing actually but… when he asked me to return the favour I just couldn't do it."

"Is that because being in that situation brought back memories of your… experience with Karofsky?" Santana asked gently.

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps I was just nervous because I've never gone that far before. Or…"

"Or?" Santana pressed.

"Nothing, forget it." Kurt waved her off as he turned to leave her room. "It doesn't matter. Just go back to pleasuring yourself like you were when I entered."

"Hummel, get back here," Santana ordered and Kurt paused on his way out before twisting back round to face her. "Tell me what's going on in that male diva brain."

"I know that Puck's hot." Kurt said. "Anybody can see that. But… what if I'm starting to feel more than just a physical attraction to him?"

"That isn't a bad thing." Santana pointed out. "It's not like you have to fear rejection like most people, you already know he's in to you."

"But I never asked for him to like me." Kurt despaired. "And I definitely never wanted to feel anything for him. This wasn't supposed to turn into some cliché movie script. I was supposed to help you get back with Brittany in exchange for you helping me lose my v-card to Puck and then… and then nothing else. The complications of feelings were not meant to come into play and now that they have I don't know what to do. Maybe I'm losing my sanity. How could I ever even consider being with a guy like Puck? He bullied me, for years; I loathed him more than I detested Rachel's hideous animal sweaters. The idea of having feelings for him other than hatred is preposterous. What in the name of Gucci is wrong with me? I am severely psychologically unhinged, I need help, Santana, I need help."

"Dude, you need to breathe." Santana advised. "And you're not going insane you idiot homo. You're just in love with him, it's wicked obvious."

"In… in l-love?" Kurt asked in horror. "That's worse than being mentally unstable. This is disastrous. Wait, no, it's simply ludicrous. I'm not in love with him; I _never _said I was in love with him. New and unfamiliar feelings have been occurring but that doesn't directly lead to me being in love with the manwhore of Lima. Besides, we're teenagers, what do we know of love? Come graduation we'll all go our separate ways, losing contact with those we once called our best friends, and five years down the line I won't even remember Puck's full name. I'll live my life in New York, study hard, receive good grades, find myself a loving, intelligent and well dressed boyfriend, become a fashion designer and perform on Broadway and I'll be happy and… free to be myself without fear of being shoved into a locker. People will celebrate the fact that I'm… different. I'll have a wonderful life and Noah Puckerman will not be a part of it."

"Are you done?" Santana asked. "Because I'm starting to get bored."

"I… I…" Kurt tried but words failed him. He jerked his head in a gesture of farewell before leaving Santana's house.

On the drive home, all he could think about was Puck. The sparse hairs of his mohawk, the copper colour of his skin, the shape of his biceps, the boyish smirk that could be both sexy and charming. The way he played guitar, the sultry yet soothing tone of his singing voice, the way his eyes sparkled with affection when he mentioned his sister. The way he slumped in his seat at school, the fire that burned in his eyes when he was angry, the way his jeans hung low on his hips, his mouth around Kurt's cock, the taste of his kiss.

"Oh no." Kurt whimpered. "Please no. Don't let me be falling for Puck, please, anyone but Puck."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. Not Afraid

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_** song is 'love the way you lie' by Eminem/Rhianna**

**Chapter 24-Not Afraid**

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, looking to the front of the room with a bored expression. The teacher droned on and on about some Judas guy betraying Jesus and Kurt really couldn't care less. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Kurt cautiously twisted his head round and caught Karofsky eyeing him lustfully. His stomach churned in discomfort and he shifted closer to Santana who was seated beside him.

"Relax Hummel," Santana whispered to him. "He won't dare try anything with a room full of witnesses. He's a closet-case remember."

Though his anxiety did not fade upon hearing Santana's words, he nodded and managed to crack the weakest of smiles. He could still feel Karofsky's eyes on him, watching his every move, probably thinking about all the things he'd like to do to Kurt's body. He felt sick. His mind returned him to the day in the choir room when Karofsky forced his cock through his lips. He shuddered at the memory, unable to block out thoughts of how that situation could have ended much worse than it did.

Glancing round at his tormentor, Kurt received a suggestive wink from Karofsky and a lump of vomit journeyed up Kurt's throat but he swallowed it back down. He snapped his eyes back to the front and took a gulp of air, the putrid taste of puke stinging on his tongue. He could feel his palms sweating but refused to wipe them on his pant leg.

"Santana?" Kurt asked quietly paying no attention to the teacher. She made an indistinct noise to show she was listening but didn't look up from the magazine she was reading under the table. "I'm not feeling too good. He won't stop looking at me."

Closing her magazine and putting it away in her bag, Santana twisted her body so she was sat sideways on her chair. She sent her darkest bitch glare at Karofsky but the hockey player wasn't aware of it. His beady eyes were fixed upon Kurt and the look would have scared Santana had she not been such a badass.

"Come on Kurt." Santana said gently and the pale boy looked to her in shock from hearing his first name sound from her lips. "This lesson blows anyway, let's get outta here."

Gathering their things, the homosexual and the lesbian left together hand-in-hand, Santana flipping the teacher off when he tried to order them back to their seats.

Making their way down the corridor, Kurt heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind them. He tightened his clutch on Santana's hand as he looked back over his shoulder. To his horror, he saw Karofsky following them. Turning his head away, Kurt quickened his pace and squeezed Santana's hand. Feeling the added pressure on her hand, Santana looked behind them.

"Just keep calm." Santana whispered to Kurt as their every footstep echoed in the otherwise empty corridor. "Don't let him know you're afraid, don't give him that power."

The words had barely left her mouth when she broke into a run, forcing Kurt along with her. As they ran, they could both hear the sound of Karofsky racing after them.

"This way." Santana panted heading for the staircase.

In his head, Kurt replayed every horror movie he'd ever seen and how running up the stairs had always led to danger. However, with his sweaty hand still clinging tight to Santana's equally sweaty palm, he had no choice but to follow. They stomped their way up, a loud thud sounding each time their feet met with a concrete step. Once they were at the top, Santana stopped running. Placing herself in front of Kurt, she glared down at their pursuer.

Huffing, puffing and sweating, Karofsky paused halfway up the stairs, his eyes fixed on Kurt who was now forcing Santana to get behind him. He licked his lips as he casually moved up another two steps before leaning against the banister.

"Stay away from me." Kurt said in a quiet voice that only made Karofsky snigger before climbing another step. His heart felt like it was in his throat, thumping incessantly against his windpipe. He'd managed to get Santana to stand partly behind him, their hands still clasped together and their sweat mingling. The girl's other hand was on his bicep. Her grip on his arm was almost painful but Kurt was sure it was accidental. "You're nothing but a scared little boy and I don't want you near me."

Karofsky made another step up the stairs and Kurt and Santana took a step back moving further into the second floor corridor.

"Hey dyke," Karofsky addressed Santana. "Why don't you leave me and lady face alone, we have some unfinished business."

"I'm sure as hell not going anywhere." Santana answered as she shot daggers at him.

"Well in that case you're welcome to watch." Karofsky retorted as he speedily climbed the last of the steps.

Still clasping onto one another's hands, Kurt and Santana backed up until they hit the wall. Kurt moved so he was in front of her and Santana finally released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist while Kurt held his hands in the air before him as though in surrender. Karofsky bore down on them, slamming his fists either side of Kurt's head on the wall. Both Kurt and Santana flinched earning a dark chuckle from the large jock.

He pressed his body against Kurt's, crushing him further into Santana who was against the wall. Karofsky wound his arm around the back of Kurt's neck then pushed his arm against Santana's throat, cutting off her air. She wheezed, spluttered and coughed, every desperate gasp for much needed air vibrating through Kurt's body.

"Let her go." Kurt snapped trying to force his knee up into Karofsky's crotch but he moved away from it, his arm still pushed against Santana's throat who was lodged against the wall behind Kurt.

"Put your hand down my pants and give my cock the attention it deserves… then I'll let her go." Karofsky told him.

Feeling Santana's body start to go limp, her previously flailing arms now barely moving, Kurt knew he had to do as his bully asked in order for Santana to be ok. With one fast movement, he shoved his hand down the waistband of Karofsky's baggy jeans and wrapped his hand around the jock's member. He started pumping right away, and true to his word, Karofsky released the pressure he'd been applying to Santana's throat.

He grabbed hold of Kurt's waist and pulled him away from Santana. The Latina slumped down to the floor, tears in her eyes as she clutched at her aching neck, her lungs fighting for oxygen. Kurt then ceased his ministrations on Karofsky's organ and dug his nails into the sensitive flesh instead. He raked his nails up the skin of Karofsky's cock before pulling his hand free from the jock's denims. Pulling his arm back, he aimed a punch to Karofsky's face, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Help!" Kurt screeched out when Karofsky lunged at him, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"K-Kur…" Santana croaked out still not recovered from her lack of breath and dizziness.

"Help!" Kurt yelled out again before Karofsky covered his mouth with his large hand. He raised one knee up into Karofsky's stomach and his hands shoved against Karofsky's chest as he tried to shove him off.

Students and teachers in the nearby classrooms were slowly emerging having heard Kurt's cries. At first, some people stood motionless out of shock, a few others started a chant of, 'Fight, fight, fight!' Finally, it was Brittany who came to their aid. She ran full speed towards the place were Karofsky and Kurt were grappling with one another then jumped onto Karofsky's back, latching herself around his neck.

Not expecting Brittany to jump into the fray, Karofsky crumbled under her light weight thereby crushing Kurt and knocking the wind out of him. On top, Brittany yanked Karofsky's head back managing to pull him off of Kurt, but consequently landing on her back with Karofsky on top of her instead.

Both Karofsky and Kurt scrambled to their feet before facing each other.

"You're dead Hummel!" Karofsky snarled for all to hear just as the teachers finally leapt into action to separate the two boys. "You hear me? You're dead!"

The teachers led Karofsky away and forced the students back to their classrooms. One of the math teachers placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder directing him towards Figgins' office. Looking behind him, Kurt caught sight of Brittany crouching by Santana's side, holding the girl close to her and running her hands through her hair.

Somehow, Kurt evaded trouble. Probably a combination of Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester stepping in to defend his actions, despite the fact neither teacher had been anywhere near the scene of the fight. As for Karofsky, it looked as though he was going to be expelled; the undeniable bruises to Santana's throat had probably played a part in that.

After assuring Mr. Schue that he didn't need to see the school nurse, he followed the Spanish teacher to the choir room for Glee club. Santana and Brittany, who had shown up at Figgins' office with Coach Sylvester walked along with them, their pinkie fingers linked together.

Of course, news at McKinley travelled fast so the rest of the Glee club was already aware of what had happened. They instantly crowded around Kurt, Brittany and Santana, all eager to know that they were ok.

"I'm sorry little guy," Sam apologised as he wrapped him in his arms. "I should have been there for you."

"You weren't to know." Kurt told him pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek before leaning his head on Tina's shoulder and offering her a smile to show he was ok. "You can't protect me all the time."

Puck was currently holding Santana in his arms but his eyes were on Kurt. He gave Brittany a short hug before lightly pushing Rachel and Quinn out of his way so he could stand before Kurt and Mercedes. The two teens surveyed one another silently before Mercedes simply rolled her eyes then forced the two of them to share a hug. Puck dropped a soft kiss to Kurt's hairline, an action that only Mercedes witnessed, before everybody moved to take their seats and listen to Mr. Schue.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked in a whisper as she caught him staring longingly at Puck.

"'Cedes, I think I like him." Kurt replied softly into her ear before biting her lip.

She sighed and took his hand in hers but made no comment about it. In all honesty, Kurt wasn't sure if he appreciated Mercedes' silence on the matter or not. Part of him wanted her to argue with him and insist that he couldn't have feelings for someone like Puck. But another part of him wanted his best friend's approval of his new crush.

"Ok guys," Mr. Schue announced happily. "I thought we'd start today's rehearsal off with a duet, just for fun."

"Fantastic idea, Mr. Schue." Rachel beamed as she and Finn stood from their seats.

"I'm glad you're enthusiastic, Rachel." Mr. Schue replied. "But I didn't have you and Finn in mind for this duet, it doesn't really suit you."

"What?" Rachel spluttered.

"Just sit down, Rach." Finn told her pulling her back to her seat. "It's just for fun." She made to argue but Finn silenced her with a kiss.

"Santana, Puck, come on up." Mr. Schue instructed handing them the lyrics.

The two renowned sex-sharks of Lima made their way to the performance area and Kurt sat up straighter to give them his full attention. He recognised the song as soon as the music started and realised that Mr. Schue was entirely right, the song definitely suited Puck and Santana in a way it would never suit the likes of Rachel and Finn or Sam and Quinn or Artie and Tina.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…_" Santana sang moving her hips seductively to the music. "_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._"

Puck took over the vocals, rapping the words out as the two of them moved about the performance area together; acting and dancing the themes of the song out, predicting one another's moves as though they'd rehearsed the number a hundred times before.

"_Now I know we said things, Did things, That we didn't mean, And we fall back, Into the same patterns, Same routine, But your temper's just as bad as mine is, You're the same as me…_" Puck took a hold of Santana's chin and stroked her cheek affectionately as he rapped about the two of them being the same. Kurt watched their performance in fascination; he always had believed the two of them to be incredibly similar to one another. "_But when it comes to love, You're just as blinded…_" He moved behind her to shield her eyes for the appropriate lyric. "_Baby please come back, It wasn't you, Baby it was me, Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems, Maybe that's what happens when a tornado…_" Puck spun Santana around really fast a few times before catching her as she fell down into a back drop. "_Meets a volcano, All I know is, I love you too much to walk away though, Come inside, Pick up your bags off the sidewalk, Don't you hear sincerity, In my voice when I talk, Told you this is my fault, Look me in the eyeball…_" He pulled Santana close against him, hands on her face as they stared into one another's eyes before she shoved him off of her and moved away. "_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall, Next time, There will be no next time, I apologise, Even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar, If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'mma tie her to the bed, And set the house on fire…_"

Santana sauntered towards him as Puck dropped to his knees before her.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…_" She sang with her arms above her head in the air as she swayed her body like a snake. "_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts…_" She dropped her hands to her face then ran them down her torso. "_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie…_" Puck jumped to his feet to meet her in the middle of the choir room's performance space, their bodies pressed tight together. "_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._"

The audience applauded and Puck and Santana held one another's gaze a while before looking out at them all then returning to their seats. After watching them, Kurt found himself even more confused about their relationship than he already was. Individually, Puck and Santana were both sexy, but together the passion and fire was like an explosion. He was partly shocked that the two finished their song fully clothed. There may have also been a touch of jealousy on his part, possibly Brittany's too if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"Damn, that was hot." Mercedes commented to Kurt. "I get why you're into Puck, he does have great arms, but are you really sure he's finished fooling around with Santana?"

"I really couldn't tell you." Kurt replied.

When Glee club was over, they said goodbye to Mr. Schue and made their way out in small groups. Kurt was walking along with Finn, Mercedes and Rachel. He wasn't certain, but he thought he saw Puck leaving with Santana out of the corner of his eye.

He was walking arm-in-arm with Mercedes while Finn pretended to listen to Rachel's complaints about not being allowed to perform the duet when a large figure stepped out of the shadows blocking their path to the parking lot.

"Karofsky," Mercedes spat out as they all came to a stop. "Don't make me cut you, you fashion-challenged oaf."

"Shut it," Karofsky sneered at her. "This is between me and Hummel."

"You're not gonna touch him." Finn said standing in front of the other three and squaring up to Karofsky.

"My dads are gay," Rachel said. "They know some very important people, we'll press charges."

"Rachel, get to the car." Finn told her. "I'll take care of this."

"No." Kurt spoke up pulling his arm from Mercedes and standing at Finn's side, opposite Karofsky. "This is my fight."

"You finally decided to play with the big boys, lady?" Karofsky mocked.

"I'm calling the police." Rachel declared taking out her cell but Karofsky knocked it from her hands. The short girl jumped back in fright, cowering against Mercedes.

"Screw this." Finn said aiming a punch at Karofsky but the hockey player easily avoided it and knocked the taller boy to the floor.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped, already selecting appropriate songs to sing at his bedside in the unlikely event that the fall landed him in a coma.

"Stay back, Mercedes." Kurt warned when the chocolate-skinned diva made a furious move towards Karofsky.

"I love seeing you scared, Hummel." Karofsky leered.

"You're pathetic." Kurt told him shaking his head. "And I'm not afraid of you." He punched Karofsky in the face. "I'm not afraid of you!" He repeated in a louder voice as he kicked his bully in the groin. "I'm not afraid of you!" He bellowed as he tackled Karofsky to the floor, punching any part of him he could reach. Although Karofsky struggled beneath him trying to hit back and gain the upper hand, Kurt had more than just brute strength working in his favour. He was unleashing many years worth of pent up resentment, rage and hate. As he took out his revenge for every locker shove, slushie facial and derogatory word, Kurt felt powerful, fearless. "I'm not afraid of you!" He repeated as Finn and Mercedes tried to pull him off before he did too much damage. "If you come near me or my friends again," Kurt warned through clenched teeth. "Then I will kill you… homophobe." He hissed the last word, projecting as much hate and disgust into his voice as he could muster and Karofsky flinched, just as Kurt had always done when he'd heard the word 'fag'.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	25. An Almost Mistake

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**And yeah… this chapter really took on a life of its own, probably makes little sense, the second half was completely unplanned, but it seemed a shame to delete half of it after taking the time to write it so… you're stuck with it lol no hate please**

**Chapter 25-An Almost Mistake**

After the confrontation with Karofsky, Kurt was still filled with a rush of adrenaline and his limbs were shaking with rage. Rachel and Mercedes stared at him with wide-eyes neither of them having seen him so out of control before. He moved past Karofsky's battered form and headed the rest of the way to his car.

"You're not driving." Finn told him snatching his keys. "The mood you're in you might crash."

"Fine." Kurt snapped and he got into the passenger side, slamming the door of his baby with more force than usual.

The two girls looked to Karofsky, hesitating on whether or not they should help him. Mercedes was willing to leave him where he was but Rachel's conscience insisted they get him some medical help before heading home.

"I've never seen you like that, dude." Finn commented as he drove. "That really freaked me out."

"Whatever." Kurt replied uncaringly, his hands balled into fists in his lap.

"What are we gonna tell mum and Burt?" Finn asked.

"Whatever." Kurt said again looking out the window. "Take me to Puck's." He said suddenly looking back to the boy in the driver's seat.

"What? Why?" Finn asked him.

"Just do it." Kurt ordered and Finn was reminded of the time when Burt had yelled at him.

With an obedient nod, Finn changed direction and headed to the Puckerman household. Realising that Kurt was still very wound up, he wisely opted to stay quiet for fear of unleashing more of Kurt's wrath. Pulling up outside Puck's house, Finn looked to Kurt for further instruction.

"Go on home." Kurt told him, his voice leaving no room for argument. Leaving his messenger bag in the car with Finn, Kurt stepped out onto the pavement and headed up to the house. He knocked sharply on the door and waited on the doorstep while Finn drove away. The door opened to reveal who Kurt assumed was Puck's little sister. "Hello," He greeted displaying a sense of calm that hadn't been with him in the school parking lot or in his car with Finn. "Is your brother home?"

"Shit-Head's upstairs with Slutana." The little girl answered and Kurt was momentarily flummoxed by the language she used. He then reminded himself that she was Puck's little sister and the initial shock wore off a little. "You can play dolls with me if you want." Sarah offered batting her eyelashes. "I'm much better than my smelly older brother and Slutana stays in his room for aaagggeeesss when she's here."

"Any objections to my entry?" Kurt asked her and she furrowed her brow before presenting him with a bright smile and stepping back when she worked out that he was asking to come in. "Thank you."

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to the second floor of the house wondering what was going on in Puck's bedroom. He easily guessed that Sarah was referring to Santana when she said 'Slutana' and the knowledge of her being around Puck with a bed close by made his stomach clench.

"Um, do you need to use the bathroom?" Sarah asked after closing the front door and looking at him. "Your face is screwed up all funny like you're trying to have a shit. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

The foul language coming from such a young girl startled Kurt again but he quickly shook it off.

"I'm a friend of Puck's." Kurt explained to her and she quirked an eyebrow.

"A friend, uh-huh, I know what that means." She replied and Kurt was moderately horrified by the all too knowing look in her eye.

"Right, well, I'm just going to go on up." Kurt decided as he ascended the stairs.

"You should probably knock first," Sarah warned him. "I learned that the hard way."

Hand on the banister Kurt looked down at her, once again feeling thrown by her behaviour. It just didn't seem right to hear the words coming from her mouth in her sweet young voice. She smiled at him before skipping away into the living room, a much more age appropriate action, and Kurt continued on his way up the stairs. His heart hammered against his chest and jealousy made itself known as his mind supplied him with an all too vivid picture of what was happening between Puck and Santana.

XXX

After leaving the choir room when Glee club finished, Puck and Santana silently fell into step with one another and headed to his truck. They drove to Puck's house, took a bottle of Jack Daniel's from the kitchen, Puck bribed Sarah with $10 to stay downstairs, and then they headed to his bedroom.

Opening the bottle and taking a long swig, Puck kicked his sneakers off and sat comfortably on his bed. He passed the drink to Santana and she sat opposite him. She passed the bottle back and Puck placed it on top of the stack of piled up beside his bed.

"What's up?" He asked looking back to her.

She crawled towards him until she was in his lap. He placed his hands at her hips as though preparing to push her away but he didn't. He searched her eyes for some form of explanation, only seeing a lost look of confusion gleaming back at him. Her face was so close to his and she kept dropping her gaze to his lips, clearly thinking about kissing him.

"Don't." Puck warned and she pulled back a little, though she was still invading his personal space. "We've been doing good, Lopez, let's not fuck it up now."

"Fucking things up is the only thing I know how to do." Santana replied. "I don't know what to do with myself when things are going right. Brittany kissed me." She informed him and rather than looking happy she looked frightened. "She said she wanted us to be together properly. We're supposed to go to Breadstix tomorrow, on a date."

"That's a good thing, Santana." Puck told her. "You've got Britt back, that's what you wanted. You should get off my lap now."

The girl didn't move. She continued to stare hopelessly at Puck as though waiting for him to do or say something that could help her, but Puck was clueless as to how he should handle the situation. Santana was rarely one to be riddled with uncertainty, normally she knew exactly what she wanted and she'd do whatever or whoever to get it.

"I'm scared." Santana whispered and Puck let out a sigh, still at a loss for what to do.

"What are you scared of?" Puck asked gently as he forced her off his lap.

"Everything." Santana answered as she pulled him down so they were lying side by side. "I don't do so well with all this emotion and relationship stuff. All I know is the sex side of things. Puck, how am I supposed to make things work with Brittany? I've never even been on a real date. Any time I've gone out with a guy it's just as a starter to the inevitable sex. Is my hot body all I'm good for? Am I really just the whore everybody says I am?"

"No, of course you're not." Puck said sternly.

"Then what am I doing here right now?" Santana questioned as she began running her hand down Puck's chest, skimming over the outline of his cock and squeezing his thigh. "Why am I lying in bed beside the one person I've never been able to resist?" She moved so she was on top of Puck, her crotch rubbing against his as her hands travelled up his shirt. "Why have I already decided in my head that I'm not leaving this room until you've fucked me?"

"Because I'm hot and you're hot." Puck suggested, really wishing he could say something to make her feel better and to put a stop to what was threatening to happen.

"You like sex and I like sex." Santana stated as she continued to rub herself against Puck, bringing his cock to attention. "We're two of a kind, right? Drawn to one another. No feelings or shitty promises. It's just sex."

She leaned down to kiss him but he turned his face away. Unbothered, Santana brought her lips down on his throat, sucking, licking and lightly biting the flesh.

"You're afraid of commitment." Puck told her switching their positions so that he was on top of her. "That's what this is about. Ever since your mum ran out on your dad, you've been afraid of the same thing happening to you. You're scared of letting someone in, of opening your heart to them only to have it crushed. Maybe you're even a little scared that you might be the one to cause the hurt. But it's not just love and relationships you fear," He told her as she lay still beneath him. "You're even more terrified of ending up alone. That's why you come to me. When we're together, you can pretend to yourself that you're not so lonely. You're just a scared little girl, Santana, but you have to face your fears now."

"I don't want to." Santana replied as she looped her arms round the back of his neck. "I'm not ready. I just want to pretend some more."

"Don't." He said as he dodged her lips again.

"Please Puck, just one more time." Santana begged as she locked her legs around him, trapping his body on top of hers. "I can be brave tomorrow, just let me find some comfort now. Kurt and Brittany never have to know."

"Damn it, Santana." Puck groaned as she thrust her hips up at just the right angle to remind him of the excited friend in his pants. "This is so messed up." He practically whimpered as his teenage body and hormones responded to the pleasure the girl beneath him ignited.

Grabbing the back of his head, Santana silenced him with a hard kiss as she pulled off his shirt. He took her ponytail out and stripped her of her Cheerio top. He then journeyed his hand up her tanned thigh and his fingers slipped past her panties to stimulate her clit. She gasped beneath him and reached a hand into his jeans when he finally pulled away.

"No." Puck breathed out as he pulled his hand away from her pussy. "We're not doing this."

Hands on his shoulders and lip-gloss smeared over both of their mouths, Santana made a few words of protest before dropping her forehead to rest against his and whispering an apology saying that he was right.

"It's ok, let's just forget about it." Puck replied quietly as he hugged her.

He was just pressing a chaste kiss to her lips when his bedroom door opened.

XXX

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pushed the bedroom door open and stared in at the scene before him. Puck and Santana were mouth to mouth with their arms around one another. Both had their shirts missing, their lips were bruised from kissing and Santana's hair was a mess.

"Shit." Puck and Santana swore together and Kurt simply raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in response.

Far too late, Puck and Santana broke their embrace and moved to put distance between them, both looking horribly guilty. A small laugh broke free from Kurt's throat and he tossed his head back, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"You really had me fooled, Lopez." Kurt said. "I actually thought you genuinely cared about Brittany."

"Brittany." Santana repeated the name in a strangled guilt-ridden whisper.

"You're pathetic." Kurt scoffed. "Both of you. But please, don't stop on account of the gay virgin; feel free to continue your heterosexual intimacy." He turned to leave but paused when he heard Puck call his name, soon followed by a thud as the other boy fell over in his rush to get to him.

"Kurt, I swear to you, this isn't what it looks like." Puck told him desperately as he took hold of Kurt's wrist.

"There's really no need for lies and explanations." Kurt replied as he pulled his arm back. "You're not my boyfriend, you don't owe me anything. You're just… nothing. You're nothing to me, either of you." He shot a betrayed glare in Santana's direction before turning away again and heading down the stairs, Puck right behind him.

Once they were down the stairs, Puck moved past Kurt to block the front door. Rolling his eyes, Kurt leaned against the all, one ankle crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest.

"Very well, if you must feed me whatever pitiful lie you've concocted in your Neanderthal brain then you may as well get it over with." Kurt said not making eye-contact with the boy, his tone cold.

"Santana was just upset." Puck told him and Kurt let out a derisive snort. "She doesn't cope well with serious… things, commitment and real relationships freak her out. It's a new territory for her and it's scary, she just came to me because I'm… she and I… we're familiar."

"Whatever." Kurt sighed not accepting Puck's excuses for Santana's behaviour.

"Babe, please, nothing actually happened." Puck said.

"Of course not." Kurt drawled with a frosty bite to his voice. "Because the two of you just _need_ to be topless when you're on your _bed_ with your arms wrapped around each other. And the cheap lip-gloss all over your mouth, I suppose there's an innocent explanation for that, you were just trying it on so you could explore your more feminine side, right?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm a dude," Puck reminded him. "Turning me on is painfully easy and I haven't had sex since…"

"Since the last time you put your dick in Santana's vagina." Kurt finished and Puck had the decency to look ashamed. "I can't believe either of you would do this to Brittany. You may not have cared about the hurt look on her face when you two performed that duet together but I saw it and I care. Brittany's the sweetest person I know and she's only just beginning to trust Santana again and the two of you go and do this?"

"Santana and Brittany have a date tomorrow." Puck said and Kurt looked surprised to hear the news even though he was sure he'd seen them kissing outside Figgins' office earlier that day. "Just… don't tell anyone what you saw here today. Brittany doesn't deserve to be hurt again, just don't ruin things for the girls, please."

"I wouldn't be the one ruining things." Kurt retorted. "She's the one throwing herself at you before she's even had a date with Britt." He jerked his head towards the ceiling where Santana was still in Puck's bedroom. "She's wrecking her own relationship all by herself. Brittany deserves so much better than her."

"Please don't tell Brittany," Santana's voice begged from the top of the stairs, her Cheerio top was back on as she cautiously made her way down. "I'll do anything."

"How about you drop dead?" Kurt sneered and the Latina winced. Kurt's heart clenched with guilt and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I didn't mean that." He said quietly, too proud, angry and stubborn to give her a proper apology.

"Why are you more mad at her than at me?" Puck asked in confusion taking a step away from the door and towards Kurt.

"Mostly because she's a heartless bitch." Kurt replied and Santana fought back the tears that threatened to fall and sat on one of the steps.

"She isn't." Puck defended.

"Oh no?" Kurt questioned in disbelief. "Might I remind you that she was just fooling around with you when she's only just managed to sort things out with Brittany? Not to mention that she's partly responsible for Artie breaking up with Britt and Tina ending things with Mike."

"You played just as much of a role in that as I did." Santana pointed out, some of her edge coming back. "Don't try and act like you've got a halo round your head, you're not guilt-free in any of this either."

"True." Kurt agreed. "But it was also you I chose to confide in first about my feelings for…" He paused and looked to Puck who was watching him intently. "I was just starting to, you know, like you." Kurt said shyly to Puck. "And you knew that," He added to Santana accusingly. "But you still came looking to play with Puckzilla didn't you, you slut?"

"Hey, don't call her that." Puck snapped and Kurt pushed away from the wall and stood to his full height.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He replied mockingly. "Was I being too honest?"

"Kurt, come on, stop acting like such a bitch." Puck tried to keep himself calm but he was becoming equally as stressed as Kurt. "Look, me and Santana are just two friends who _almost_ made a mistake, but we didn't. Let's just get over it, yeah."

"Get over it, good idea." Kurt answered barging roughly past him and pulling the door open. "I can't stand your lesbian girlfriend," Kurt told him as he shot a heated glare to the girl on the stairs before looking to Puck. "And I hate you, I promise."

"Yeah well I hate you too." Puck responded with a sneer as Kurt stormed out, raising his middle finger at him before walking off down the street. He slammed the door shut before turning round and bashing his fists against the wall. "I just love you even more." He added in a whisper.

He took several deep breaths before turning to face Santana. He smiled weakly at her but she gave him nothing in return.

"You need to go and tell Brittany." Puck said and her eyes widened. "If you want a relationship you have to be honest. And it'll be worse if she finds the truth out from Kurt."

"If I tell her I could lose her." Santana replied.

"Maybe." Puck nodded sympathetically. "But maybe not. Look if you don't say anything, Kurt probably will. Then you'll definitely loser her. But if you tell her yourself, you at least have a chance of keeping her."

Realising he was right, Santana moved off of the stairs. She apologised to him once more before taking her leave, heading to go and see Brittany.

When she was gone, Sarah joined him by the stairs.

"What do you want, brat?" He asked.

"I was going to give you a hug," Sarah replied. "But since you're so rude you can have this instead." She kicked him in the shin before running away giggling before he could retaliate.

XXX

On the walk home, Kurt's thoughts were consumed by all that had gone on since he opened Puck's bedroom door. He wasn't too sure what he was feeling. He knew he felt betrayed by Santana, and he felt bad for Brittany too, there was also a strong sense of jealousy. He tried to view the situation from Santana's point of view but he couldn't think of anything that made it ok.

In his mind, he couldn't understand why Santana would go to Puck just when she'd made a huge step of progress with Brittany. The girl's behaviour just seemed selfish and reckless to him and he couldn't bring himself to sympathize with her.

As for Puck, his feelings had never been more conflicted towards the Jewish male. Although his last words to Puck had been hateful, Kurt knew he didn't really hate him. He was angry and a little hurt, but there was no genuine hate. Part of him had wanted Puck to chase after him down the street and beg for, not forgiveness, just _something_. Since the two of them were not a couple, Puck really hadn't done anything wrong, which made Kurt feel guilty for being angry at him, but his anger was a result of his hurt, hurt that was initiated by his jealousy over seeing him with Santana because he had now acknowledged that he was starting to have feelings for Puck. Everything was just messed up and confusing.

His thoughts suddenly turned to Blaine, the beautiful boy who had never caused him so much drama. Things with him had been so simple. He considered calling him up, to ask for advice about the Puck situation; maybe even suggest they give their relationship another go. But he stopped himself from calling for either option. Either way, it wouldn't be fair to Blaine.

Knowing that Mercedes would have a bad reaction to everything, Kurt decided it was best not to seek out his favourite girl for help. So he slipped out his cell phone and dialled the number of his best boy instead.

"Hey Cutey." Sam greeted as he answered the phone.

"I need someone to talk to." Kurt replied. "Can I come over?"

"Sure." Sam answered. "You know you can."

"Thanks." Kurt said. "And um, could you maybe come and pick me up?"

"Where are you?" Sam asked already moving out of his house and to his car.

Kurt told him where he was and Sam instructed him to wait saying he'd be there as soon as possible. Seven minutes later, Kurt was strapping himself into Sam's car. They didn't talk during the drive to Sam's house. The blonde simply draped an arm over Kurt's shoulders and rubbed his arm comfortingly, his other hand on the steering wheel.

Parking up, the two boys exited the car and Sam led him up to his house before inviting him inside.

"Is that you back Sam?" A voice called.

"Yeah mum." Sam called back.

"Quinn phoned." Mrs. Evans informed him.

"Thanks." Sam replied before leading Kurt upstairs. He held his bedroom door open for Kurt to enter first. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna make a quick call to Quinn and then we can talk ok."

Kurt nodded as Sam headed to the bathroom for some privacy. Stepping into Sam's bedroom, Kurt looked around and quickly realised that Sam was a complete dork, in an adorable way. He had a large array of comic books and superhero figurines as well as Star Wars posters on his bedroom wall, a Darth Vader mask and a toy lightsaber.

Sitting himself on Sam's bed, which was made up with Spiderman sheets, Kurt waited patiently for his friend to return.

When Sam returned with a too-happy smile, Kurt knew that something was wrong between him and Quinn.

"So, tell me what's up, little guy." Sam encouraged as he flopped onto the bed, his lips still formed into a large and clearly false grin.

"I… is everything ok with you?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." Sam replied with a forced laugh and wave of his hand. "This is about you remember? What's going on?"

"Samuel, what just happened on the phone with Quinn?" Kurt questioned sitting up straighter determined to get an answer.

"It's nothing." Sam replied as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "She broke up with me." He let out a sigh. "But don't worry, its fine. We agreed it's for the best."

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologised completely stunned. "I don't know what else to say. I thought, I thought you two would stay together forever."

"Well, apparently it's not me, it's her." Sam told him.

"She said that?" Kurt asked and Sam nodded. He winced in sympathy for his friend, knowing that was one of the worst cliché's to hear when dealing with a break up. "So, you have no idea why she… ended things? This seems like it just came out of nowhere."

"We're in high school. Teenagers break up all the time." Sam shrugged but Kurt sensed there was something more to it than that. "It wouldn't have lasted between us anyway, at least not past graduation. We want different things out of life, I don't share her religious beliefs and…"

"And?" Kurt prompted.

"As amazing as Quinn is, I guess some things are just too difficult to accept." Sam said. "It shouldn't really matter, she seemed ok with it when I told her, but I guess it isn't really something she's fully comfortable with. It's understandable."

"What's understandable?" Kurt asked, his mind forming different theories. Perhaps Sam was born a girl, was dying of cancer, had a child or was a secret Jonas Brothers fan.

"I'm bi." Sam answered with a serious face and Kurt just stared at him.

"Bi?" Kurt repeated.

"Yeah, like bisexual." Sam confirmed. "I like girls and boys."

"No you don't." Kurt replied and Sam looked a little offended. "Sorry, I just meant that… are you sure you're bi? I mean, that's not what… You're Sam, you're comfortable around gay people like me just because you're… well, you. You're the sweet straight guy who…"

"Who has no problem kissing a gay boy for a dare and jokes about being a gay boy's boyfriend and dyes his hair blonde." Sam said.

"But… why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"I've only recently accepted it myself." Sam answered. "I've been talking to Blaine a lot. I joked with him once that I'm 3 percent gay, but I'm thinking the percentage is a little higher."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked giving Sam a look.

"He says a lot of smart things." Sam shrugged. "Kinda helped me realise what I'd never really thought of, at least not seriously."

"I don't understand." Kurt admitted with a shake of his head. "Are you saying you have feelings for Blaine?"

"Not just Blaine." Sam answered.

"Right, so you have feelings for Blaine _and_ Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt." Sam breathed and Kurt suddenly realised how close they were.

A pair of lips he had tasted once before met with his own and Kurt closed his eyes in shock.

"Oh." Kurt said when Sam pulled away with a shy smile.

"That's sort of why I've been so against the whole Puck thing." Sam told him with a nervous laugh.

"Sam I…" Kurt began but Sam placed a finger to his lips.

"It's cool little guy, I know you don't like me like that." Sam said. "So… now that I've successfully made everything awkward, what did you wanna talk about?"

Taking Sam's hand, Kurt explained to him what had happened at Puck's and all about his confusion and conflicted feelings for the Jewish boy.

"Any advice?" Kurt asked.

"Sleep with me to make him jealous." Sam joked and the two laughed a little.

As his laughter subsided, Kurt turned to look at Sam thoughtfully.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Kurt said before leaning in to kiss Sam.

"Kurt, my family's downstairs." Sam pointed out.

"We can be quiet." Kurt replied.

"No." Sam said firmly sitting up. "I care about you way too much to take your virginity. It isn't meant for me. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think it's meant for… him."

"You mean Puck?" Kurt asked and Sam nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Sam said and Kurt nodded, allowing himself to be directed back out to Sam's car.

**To Be Continued**

**(Like I said, life of its own and completely unplanned)**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	26. All I Wanted

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'All I Wanted' by Paramore**

**Chapter 26-All I Wanted**

As soon as Kurt stepped out of his car the next day, Coach Sylvester wrapped her arm around his shoulders and proceeded to lead him up to the school. At first, Kurt had no idea what she wanted with him, but he soon realised the Cheerleading Coach was providing him with some much needed protection. Word had obviously gotten around about Karofsky's expulsion and Kurt beating him up. Needless to say, Karofsky's minions were not best pleased. They all glared daggers at Kurt as he passed, but did not dare to attack while the tracksuit-wearing blonde was at his side.

"Ok Lady Face, I think I'll leave you with Muscles here." Coach Sylvester said as she stopped beside Puck and clapped the mohawked teen on the shoulder. "He can protect you if anyone attacks. Don't leave him alone," She told Puck sternly. "I don't care if Porcelain needs to take a leak, you will stay by his side even as the urine journeys out of the one part of him that proves he's male, is that understood?"

"Sure is, Mam." Puck nodded knowing he had no choice and the Cheerleading Coach moved on to hassle Jacob Ben Israel for trying to look up Rachel's mini-skirt. "Can we talk, or are you still in your bitch mode?"

Kurt's features contorted into a scowl and Puck sneered right back at him, clearly unimpressed with Kurt's diva-like attitude. Looking away from Puck, the countertenor snatched sight of Quinn prowling through the corridors as if she owned the place. On the surface, it appeared as though she hadn't a care in the world, but knowing that she and Sam had broken up, Kurt suspected it was just an act, the Cheerio uniform merely offered her a false confidence and sense of protection. He soon found himself upon the receiving end of Azimio's mutinous glare but the bully did nothing else as he swept by. Next, Kurt's eyes were drawn to Brittany. Her eyes were vacant and she moved slowly through the flocks of students, not even reacting when people accidentally jostled her as they past. He could only assume that Santana had owned up to whatever had happened between herself and Puck, and that Brittany had been devastated to hear it. Seeing Brittany look so defeated made Kurt's heart ache and reminded him of his anger towards Santana.

Speaking of Santana, the Latina came through the doors and raced to catch up with Brittany. She made to take the blonde girl's hand but Brittany pulled away and stormed on ahead, quietly mumbling for Santana to leave her alone. Several people stopped to stare and Santana snapped at them bitchily and shoved a member of the AV club roughly against a wall before stomping away.

"You going to class or not?" Puck asked regaining his attention.

Not replying, Kurt leaned close and wrapped his arms around Puck, burying his face into his neck. After initially tensing up at the contact, Puck slowly wound his arms around Kurt in a loose hug.

"I don't hate you." Kurt told him quietly and Puck tightened the hug for a short second.

"I didn't mean it either." Puck replied pulling away and lightly taking hold of Kurt's chin in one hand. "And I swear to you, it wasn't what it looked like with Santana. Me and her have always been fucked up, probably always will be… but all she wants is Brittany, and all I want is you."

"I hardly know what I want anymore." Kurt admitted as he linked his fingers around Puck's wrist before moving the other boy's hand off his chin and letting go. "I mean… I know what my dick wants," Kurt whispered quickly hoping he didn't blush. "But everything else is just a world of confusion. It's funny, just a year ago I'd never had any attention from another boy in a romantic or sexual sense. Now this year is an entirely different story. There's you, Blaine, Sam and Karofsky. I really don't know what to do with myself."

"Sam?" Puck asked not sounding too happy. "Since when is he interested in you like that? He'd better back off because you're… well, I guess you're not _actually_ mine but… you _will_ be… right?"

"Sam and I are just friends." Kurt replied. "He isn't a threat to any future relationships I may have."

"Hey Kurt," Tina's voice called as she made her way towards them. "Is it true what people are saying? Did you really beat up Karofsky?"

"I did." Kurt nodded and Tina looked at him in awe, Puck just smirked a little. "You coming to class?" He asked her and she nodded before linking her arm with his. They walked side by side, Puck following behind them with his eyes in Kurt's ass.

In the back of the classroom, beneath the table, Puck had settled a hand on Kurt's thigh. If anyone were to look at Kurt, they wouldn't be able to tell that anything was going on. He made no visible reaction to the contact, but he didn't force Puck's hand away either which the mohawked boy took as a good sign.

Toward the end of the lesson, Kurt had completed all of his work and dropped one arm under the table to rest his hand atop of Puck's on his leg. He roamed his fingers over Puck's knuckles and absentmindedly traced patterns on the back of his hand. Blocking out the surrounding noise of the other students, Kurt attempted to sort out his conflicting thoughts and feelings about the boy beside him.

He of course found Puck attractive, but he had genuine feelings for him too, he could no longer deny that. The idea of being in a proper relationship with him was highly exciting but also terrifying. Then there were all the other factors to consider. Things between Puck and Santana were complicated and Kurt couldn't be sure that their situation was truly over. He wasn't sure what to believe about the happening of the previous evening's events. He supposed he ought to have listened to a full explanation rather than leave when he did. It wasn't really Puck he was angry with though, he was mad at Santana, and jealous of her and upset. But he'd seen with his own eyes that Santana was as desperately in love with Brittany as she claimed, just that morning he'd seen her trying to talk with Brittany and make things right between them. He let out a sigh before moving to the side and resting his head on Puck's shoulder.

"Finished being a bitch yet?" Puck asked, his tone teasing rather than hostile.

"Shut up." Kurt replied with a half-hearted eye-roll.

He felt Puck shift closer to him and the hand on his thigh moved closer to his groin area. As Puck's fingers rubbed his inner-thigh, Kurt used his hand to direct Puck's hand the rest of the way to his cock. He kept his hand over Puck's and spread his legs out so Puck could better massage his clothed penis.

The students around them were actually doing their work for once and therefore oblivious to the two boys. The teacher however had a clear view of everything that happened in the classroom. He could see every time a pupil pulled their cell phone out of their jean pocket to send or read a text, so he could obviously see what Puck and Kurt were doing. Judging by the pink tinge on the man's cheeks, he was clearly too embarrassed to call them out on it and chose to ignore it.

The only other person who knew what was happening was Tina. Next to Kurt, she too had completed her class work for the day. Rather than feign ignorance, she twisted her body round a little in her chair and watched with an innocent smile on her face and a wet stain of guilt in her panties.

If Kurt or Puck felt awkward about her eyes on them, they didn't mention it. Of course, they could have been too engrossed in one another to even notice or indeed care.

Class ended and Puck reluctantly pulled his hand away. Kurt took a deep breath, the evidence of their activities still showing in his skinny jeans. He turned to face Tina who gave him a shy grin as she packed her things away. As he stood on shaky legs, Tina placed her hand on his arm and leaned in to whisper where the comfiest Janitor's closet was located.

"Thanks." He mumbled with a hint of embarrassment as he carefully positioned his bag so it covered his excitement.

Slowly, he and Puck made their way out of the room, the teacher shooting them a very disapproving look but not voicing his objections to what they had been doing.

As he had a study period, Kurt led the way to the Janitor's closet Tina had recommended and Puck eagerly followed. Door closed and locked, Kurt set his bag down on a chair that was there and Puck did the same before stepping towards him, his hand instantly moving to palm Kurt through the fabric of his jeans.

A moan of enjoyment slipped through Kurt's lips and he gripped Puck's biceps to keep himself from collapsing. He did nothing to stop Puck from unbuckling his sparkly belt and unzipping his jeans. As Puck slipped his hand past the waistband of his boxers to wrap around his hard flesh, Kurt let out a gasp. He knew in his head that he may regret receiving a hand-job in a Janitor's closet later on, but at that moment, his teenage body and hormones didn't care enough to put a stop to it.

Ignoring the doubts that were still whispering in his brain, Kurt threw caution to the wind and pulled Puck into a kiss. With the other boy's tongue flicking expertly against his own in his mouth, it didn't take Kurt very long at all to find release and ejaculate into the guitar player's hand. His body shuddered, his vision blurred and his breath came in small pants as Puck quietly tucked his penis away and closed his jeans back up.

"Thank you." Kurt said politely before wincing at how lame and virginal that probably was.

"You're welcome." Puck replied obviously not bothered by Kurt's relative innocence. "You ready?" Puck asked gesturing to the door.

"Not yet," Kurt told him as he eyed the bulge in Puck's jeans. Last time Puck had given him a hand-job in his car, Kurt hadn't been ready to reciprocate and Puck had been very gracious about that. But Kurt was ready this time and he knew he definitely owed it to Puck to make the boy experience a pleasurable orgasm. "I think it's my turn to take care of you now." He tried to sound sexy but he was sure he just sounded silly and nervous.

His fingers trembling slightly, he got to work on freeing Puckzilla from the confines of his jeans. He briefly wondered if the Jewish boy _ever_ wore underwear but the thought soon left him when his eyes viewed the circumcised cock before him. Falling softly to his knees, Kurt tried to give an impression of confidence as he placed one hand at Puck's hip and wrapped the other around the base of Puck's erect penis.

"You don't have to." Puck told him quietly even as his dick hardened in Kurt's hand.

"It's ok," Kurt replied in a breathy whisper. "I want to."

Trying to contain his nerves, Kurt flicked his tongue out to lap at the bead of pre-cum that had already gathered on the tip. It was a little salty, but not as awful as Kurt had always expected such a thing to be. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Puck's cock, almost expecting the boy above him to laugh at such an action, but Puck only stroked his hair in a comforting fashion. If Kurt hadn't been so nervous yet aroused at what he was doing, he'd have berated Puck for messing up his hair.

Gaining a little more confidence, Kurt circled his tongue around the head before licking his way down the pulsating vein on the underside and then back up. Taking Puck's in take of breath as a good sign, Kurt stretched his mouth open and sucked at the head. Breathing out of his nose, he relaxed his throat and went down. In his enthusiasm, he accidentally scraped Puck's sensitive organ with his teeth and the resulting gasp was clearly a sound of pain.

Embarrassed, Kurt pulled away and muttered an apology.

"It's ok," Puck told him. "Keep going."

Kurt moved down for a second attempt and swallowed as much as he could. His mouth had engulfed three quarters of the length when he pulled back, his teeth accidentally digging in to the skin again. Hearing another grunt of pain from Puck, Kurt pulled away completely, his face burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled quickly moving to his feet and snatching up his bag. He rushed out of the closet leaving Puck behind him; his humiliation however still clung to Kurt.

Finding Mercedes, Kurt attached himself to her and managed to avoid Puck for the rest of the day. There were a few tense moments when he spied the mohawk at the other end of the corridor but he always managed to duck out of the way and hide just in time.

Noticing his strange behaviour, Mercedes and Sam questioned Kurt as to what was going on. Sending Sam an apologetic look, Kurt explained to them what had happened in the closet, sincerely hoping neither of them would laugh at his clumsiness. Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand and Kurt looked away from her knowing she was struggling not to giggle. Sam had a wounded looking expression upon his face, obviously glad it wasn't his groin that had gotten such treatment.

"Just laugh, Mercedes." Kurt sighed. "Get it out of your system."

His favourite shopping partner erupted into a fit of giggles, tears of laughter streaming down her face and clutching at her stomach. While she laughed, Kurt faced Sam hoping for some helpful advice or words of comfort.

"I'm sure it could have been worse." Sam told him and Kurt closed his eyes as the embarrassing horror replayed in his mind. "Just forget about it."

"I would love to have seen Puck's face." Mercedes laughed and even Sam's lips twitched a little in amusement. "I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to laugh but… haha, it's just _too_ funny. Oh, I have to call Tina." She took out her cell phone preparing to call the Gothic girl but Sam stopped her and shook his head saying it wasn't a good idea. "Right, sorry Kurt." She apologised, her giggle fit finally over.

"What should I do?" Kurt asked them.

"That's really up to you, little guy." Sam answered and Mercedes nodded her agreement.

"Before you decide what to do you need to ask yourself what you really want." Mercedes said. "Either you want to be with Puck or you don't."

"It's not that simple." Kurt tried to object but Mercedes refused to hear any more.

"No Kurt, it really is." Mercedes insisted. "You already told me you think you like him, and he made it clear to the whole Glee club that he likes you, so either you want a taste of that Jewish stud or you don't. Just let me know when you've made up your mind so I can threaten his ass if he ever hurts you."

"Carole is fond of Puck." Kurt mused. "And I'm sure my dad would come around in ten years or so."

"More like thirty." Mercedes commented. "I know what your dad's like."

"And Finn wouldn't mind… would he?" Kurt asked.

"He'll be cool with it." Sam said.

"And if he's not I'll give him hell." Mercedes added.

"What about you 'Cedes?" Kurt asked. "As my best friend any boy I may date needs your approval."

"If you really like him then I'm all for it." Mercedes told him and he smiled as he hugged her.

"Sam?" Kurt asked tentatively looking at the bisexual blonde boy who had apparently been crushing on him without his awareness.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him." Sam promised. "But I don't think that'll be necessary."

"You really are amazing." Kurt smiled as he moved to embrace the blonde. "We are still friends right?" He asked.

"Always." Sam answered him pressing a kiss to his cheek that Kurt returned. "We should probably put an end to our pretend boyfriend status though."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Kurt asked putting on a pout that made Sam chuckle, Mercedes just look confused.

"You and I just aren't meant to be, little guy." Sam said. "But you and Puck could be."

"Um, I hate to break up the love fest," Mercedes interrupted. "But am I missing something here?"

Kurt looked to Sam to answer as he wasn't sure what to say.

"I sort of have a little thing for, Kurt." Sam answered with a straight face and Mercedes looked between them obviously trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. "I've recently discovered that I'm bisexual, that's why Quinn broke up with me last night."

"Oh." Mercedes responded still not sure if it was true or not since Sam had always joked about being Kurt's second boyfriend. "So Kurt, you gonna get it on with Puck or not?"

"I'm not sure." Kurt replied from where he sat between them. "I don't think I can even look at him right now, I'm too embarrassed."

"You have to face him sometime." Mercedes reasoned. "Might as well be today at Glee club."

XXX

Glee time came about and Kurt kept his head down so he could avoid Puck's eye. He could feel Puck staring at him and it made him shrivel in embarrassment from what happened between them earlier. He cursed his sexual inexperience and hoped it wouldn't ruin his chances to get with Puck, even though he still hadn't made a full conscious decision whether to pursue a relationship with the other boy or not.

After Mr. Schue's usual inspiring talk, he got them all up on their feet and instructed them through a physical and vocal warm up. They did a run through of one of their numbers before Santana raised a hand and said she would like to perform.

"That's great, Santana," Mr. Schue told her. "But maybe next time. We have a lot of rehearsing to do."

"I just wanna sing a song; it won't even take five minutes." Santana retorted as she stubbornly stood her ground. "You always let Berry sing, why should I be any different?"

"She does have a point, Mr. Schue." Rachel admitted.

"Ok, let's see what you got." Mr. Schue said as he sat down, smiling as though he'd never denied Santana's request in the first place.

"I know I messed things up." Santana said looking right at Brittany who was sat beside Kurt. "I know that I've gotten almost everything wrong and I know that I've hurt you. I know what you all think of me," Her eyes moved to look at Kurt. "I know you think I'm a bitchy slut who doesn't care about anyone or anything. You probably all hate me most of the time, and I know I've given all of you a reason to be mad at me at one point or another." She looked from Kurt and Brittany who were currently mad at her now, then to Rachel who she had often made fun of, and to Quinn who she had treated so poorly during the girl's pregnancy. "And I know that I probably deserve to be alone," Santana continued as she returned her gaze to Brittany. "But through every hateful word I've spoken in my life and every hurtful thing I've ever done, intentionally or not, there's only ever been one good thing in my life that I've really wanted to hold on to. That's you, Brittany."

She turned her back to the audience and whispered to the band before turning back round. The music started up and Santana began to sing, her eyes only for Brittany.

"_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there, I'll beg you nice from my knees, And when the world treats you way too fairly, Well, it's a shame I'm a dream. All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you…_" Santana poured all her heart, soul and emotion into the words she was singing.

Brittany listened to her sing, not really sure where to look. First, she stared at her feet. Then she looked at Kurt's shoes because his were much nicer than hers. Then she fixed her eyes to the ceiling, then to the door before looking to her side where Kurt had taken a gentle hold of her hand. He squeezed her fingers comfortingly and she squeezed back.

"_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times, And fall asleep on the couch, And wake up early to black and white re-runs, That escaped from the mouth, oh, oh. All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you…_" Santana had to really strain her voice to hit the required notes but she managed to do it just as well as Haley Williams herself.

Lifting her eyes from where they lingered on her and Kurt's conjoined hands, Brittany looked to the boy's face and realised that he was staring longingly at Puck who was gazing right back at him. She could see the love the two boys had for each other and she wanted for them to be together. Looking to the front where Santana was performing, she finally found it in herself to make eye-contact with the Latina. Her heart beat increased at all the emotion she was seeing in Santana's usually guarded eyes. The look in her eyes was like a combination of all the swimming emotions in Kurt's glaze pools and Puck's chocolate irises.

"_I could follow you to the beginning, Just to relive the start, And maybe then we'll remember to slow down, At all of our favourite parts. All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you._" Santana finished the song, almost screaming the words rather than singing but the sound was still beautiful.

There was the customary applause from the group and Santana stood still, slightly breathless from having poured out her heart to the blonde girl sat in the middle of the front row. It only took for the first tear to slip from Santana's eye for Brittany to realise she couldn't stay mad at the girl. She was on her feet and throwing herself at Santana before the second tear could even form.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	27. Of Embarrassment and Readiness

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee ya'll, clear?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 27-Of Embarrassment and Readiness**

He wasn't sure if he was avoiding Puck, or if Puck was avoiding him, or if they were both actively looking for each other so desperately that they kept missing each other. The two boys hadn't spoken since the awkward incident in the Janitor's closet. The only form of interaction they'd had was to gaze into one another's eyes in Glee club during Santana's solo performance. That had been five days ago.

Kurt had planned to perhaps visit Puck over the weekend, but his dad insisted on them driving out of town to spend the weekend with some of Carole and Finn's relatives. It had proved to be a very dull weekend and Kurt had actually enjoyed doing his homework since it staved his boredom for a while.

Then once again, Monday morning came about and a new school week began. He started his week off with a raspberry slushie facial courtesy of Azimio. As Azimio and the surrounding jocks laughed, Kurt shoved Azimio in the chest. Down to Azimio's shock rather than Kurt's strength, the large boy stumbled and had to be caught by one of his friends.

"Bad move, Homo." Azimio snarled at him as he seized Kurt by the collar of his shirt.

"You harm a single hair on Lady Face's head you'll find yourself with a brand new hole buddy!" Coach Sylvester threatened as she stormed towards them, yelling through her megaphone, Becky right behind her.

Wisely, Azimio released his hold on Kurt and stepped away. The cheerleading Coach came to a standstill beside him and yelled at him about his behaviour, the megaphone held up right to his ear. Kurt took the opportunity to move along and head to the bathroom to clean up.

He was just filling the sink with warm water when a gentle voice from the main door offered him some help.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled looking at Quinn. "Do you think they'll ever grow bored of throwing slushies at us?"

"Probably not." Quinn answered as she gently washed the sticky substance off of the back of Kurt's neck. "And when our class graduates, they'll be kids who replace us. A whole new group of losers to suffer the slushie humiliation and a new group of so called popular kids to throw them. The life of high school never ends, it's an everlasting cycle."

"Remember when things were so much easier back in kindergarten?" Kurt asked her. "Nobody was made fun of for being different. I wish I could have been popular, life wouldn't have been nearly as difficult."

"Being popular isn't as great as it may seem." Quinn told him. "Trust me, sweetie. When you have a reputation to uphold, the expectation becomes suffocating. Besides, haven't you noticed that nobody actually likes the popular kids? People don't respect them, they fear them and no-one actually likes them because they all bitch about them behind their backs. Just think back to last year before I joined the Glee club, in your eyes I was just the bitchy head cheerleader, you didn't like me and I had no time for you. We only became friends when I got pregnant and knew what it felt like to be a loser too."

"But you're the head cheerleader again." Kurt pointed out. "You got your reputation back."

"I still haven't been invited to any of the cool parties." Quinn replied. "The only friends I have are the people in Glee, I talk to the other Cheerio's at practice, but there's no friendship there. I'm a full-time loser now and I honestly haven't been happier."

"So… you're happy?" Kurt asked as he dried off. "I thought you might have been upset about Sam."

"I don't need a boyfriend to be happy Kurt." Quinn answered. "Sam was wonderful but he isn't what I'm looking for, and I'm not the person of his dreams either. Sometimes relationships just don't work out. When I was with Finn, I thought we'd be together right through high school. Then I thought I was in love with Puck and actually considered the two of us raising our baby together. Then for a while I thought Sam meant the world to me and I'm sure I'll meet plenty of other Finn's, Puck's and Sam's in the future. But for now, I don't need a man."

"Well I certainly do." Kurt told her and she laughed lightly. "Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Quinn replied as Kurt redressed and got to work on his hair.

"Do you regret your first time being with Puck?" Kurt asked tentatively.

She was quiet for a time as she puzzled over her answer. Kurt was about to apologise for asking such a question and tell her not to worry about it when she spoke up.

"No." Quinn said decisively. "I don't regret it. If it wasn't for Puck, I wouldn't have learned some valuable life lessons, and that Shelby woman wouldn't have gotten a beautiful baby girl. I only regret the circumstances of how Puck and I happened. I never should have cheated on Finn, or lied to him about the baby, or agreed to give the baby to Mrs. Schuster. I made a lot of mistakes but I like to think I've learned from them and that I've come out as a better person for it."

"You definitely have." Kurt told her as they left the bathroom together.

"So, why were you asking about Puck?" Quinn asked. "Have you finally realised that the two of you would be perfect together?"

"You really believe me and Puck could work?" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, if anyone can tame Lima's bad boy, then its you." Quinn replied confidently.

"I don't know." Kurt said. "I sort of made an embarrassment of myself, now I just feel like a fool."

"Oh, the biting blow-job thing." Quinn giggled and Kurt cast her an affronted stare wondering how she knew. "Mercedes told me."

"This is something I'm never going to live down isn't it?" Kurt asked with a sigh and Quinn nodded, amusement still written over her face. "I don't suppose you have any tips on how I could improve my skills in the oral department?"

"Sorry, I'm even more inexperienced than you with that." Quinn told him. "I'd recommend asking Brittany or Santana, that's assuming you can find them without their faces glued together of course. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them to be together, and the lovey-dovey public displays of affection was sweet for the first day or two… but now I feel the need to bathe my eyes in holy water every time I look at them. Those girls really need to realise that when people say 'get a room', they're supposed to find a room that's unoccupied."

Kurt let out a slight laugh as they moved through the corridors. Ever since Santana sang to Brittany, the two girls had been inseparable. Even though he still wasn't happy with Santana, Kurt had to admire the two girls' bravery for being so open about their relationship. He was in agreement with Quinn though; they did need to get a room rather than dry hump one another in the middle of the school corridors. How the two had avoided expulsion for such indecency was beyond him.

"Hey white people." Mercedes greeted as she fell in to step with them. "Does anybody have details to dish on new hot boyfriends?" She asked.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kurt answered knowing she wanted to hear something about him and Puck. "But I haven't even spoken to Puck since that little incident _you_ told Quinn about."

"I'm sorry." Mercedes apologised as Kurt turned his famous bitch glare on her. "It's just too funny not to tell."

"How many people have you told?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Only everybody in Glee club." Mercedes answered meekly. "And my mum."

"Your mum?" Kurt squeaked. "'Cedes, you must learn to not tell other people about my humiliation."

"I'm sorry." She said again. "You know I'm terrible with secrets. Besides, as your best friend it's my duty to make fun of you."

"You're lucky you're so fashionable and fabulous or I'd have severed ties with you by now." Kurt told her.

XXX

Later that day, Kurt came across Santana. She wasn't with Brittany, a rare sight since they got back together properly in the choir room. They came to a stop a foot away from one another before making a silent agreement to find a private setting to talk. Taking the lead, Kurt made his way to the auditorium and seated himself comfortably on the edge of the stage. Santana opted for sitting down on a seat in the front row. Both had their legs crossed and arms folded looking at different corners of the room as they waited for the other to break the silence.

"How's lesbianism working out for you?" Kurt asked pulling them out of their awkward silence and providing bitchy comments instead. "Is Brittany able to satisfy or are you missing Puck's cock already?"

"You're worse than a girl on her period Hummel, has anyone ever told you that?" Santana snapped at him. "Nothing happened with Puck ok so you can just quit the pathetic jealous act."

"Why did you go to him?" Kurt asked her. "You knew that I was starting to like him, that he liked me back, things were working with you and Britt, why did you have to go and almost mess it up? Are you physically incapable of keeping your legs closed and your panties up?"

"Screw you." Santana sneered. "I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt your poor virgin feelings, I may be a bitch but sometimes I need a little comforting too."

"A little comforting?" Kurt repeated in askance. "Comforting is crying on a friend's shoulder and getting a hug, not getting in to their pants. So you were scared by how much you love Brittany, that I can understand, but that still doesn't explain why you went to Puck. Of all the people from Glee club, out of all of your friends why did it have to be him you went to?"

"I don't have friends." Santana snapped at him. "Hell, I don't even have a proper family. The only people that have ever been there for me are Brittany and Puck. The rest of you Gleeks aren't my friends, not really."

"I thought we were friends." Kurt said quietly.

"I was starting to think so too." Santana admitted not looking at him. "But I guess I fucked that up as well."

"Hey," Kurt complained. "Don't take all the credit. I'm sure it was a joint effort. I can be equally as bitchy as you and mess things up too."

"No way bitchier than me." Santana replied intensifying the point she was making with the use of direct eye-contact.

Moving gracefully off the stage, Kurt dropped into the seat beside Santana, mimicking her defensive body language as a second silence fell over them.

"Being in your company was never terrible." Kurt finally told her. "Not always pleasant but… it wasn't complete hell."

"I suppose your presence is tolerable too." Santana commented with a roll of her eyes, her body still tense while Kurt had relaxed somewhat. "Still pissed at me?"

"My anger is fast evaporating." Kurt answered. "But if I may, I'd like to ask you for some advice."

"What on?" Santana asked slowly moving her arms to the rests of the seat and drumming her nails.

"How to give head." Kurt said in a quick rush turning his gaze to the front of the stage. "I had a mortifying first attempt with Puck…"

"In the Janitor's closet." Santana finished for him. "Yeah, I heard all about it from Mercedes." She said and Kurt was immensely grateful that she didn't laugh. "The only way to get better is to practice."

"I highly doubt Puck wants to recreate the Janitor closet scene anytime soon." Kurt replied. "Gaga knows if it was my dick I wouldn't be so eager for a repeat."

"Well Puck's a kinky bastard; he probably enjoyed the pain and secretly wanted you to bite harder." Santana told him with a wave of her hand as the whole fiasco was no big deal. "Look, if one clumsy blow-job is gonna have you running scared then you really will be an uptight virgin forever. Seriously princess, just get your ass laid already."

"That's not… I don't… I'm not…" Kurt stuttered out before taking a breath and beginning his sentence again, Santana huffed beside him looking rather bored as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "That's not what I want it to be like."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. "When we first started scheming together the main goal was to get you de-virginized. Are you saying you're going all Rachel-Berry-prude now?"

"No, I want to be with Puck, I do." Kurt told her. "But I want the sex to be good; no I want it to be amazing, not just for me, for both of us. I want to be able to pleasure him too but… I don't know how." He ducked his head in embarrassment and wrapped his arms around himself. His stance was now defensive while Santana was more relaxed.

"Ok Homo, listen up and take notes." Santana instructed before she revealed to him all her trade secrets on how to seduce and satisfy Noah Puckerman.

XXX

After his lesson with Santana, Kurt did feel more knowledgeable, but knowing the theory didn't necessarily mean he would excel in the practical exam. There was no real way for him to practice the tricks and techniques Santana had suggested without testing things out on Puck himself. He just hoped that the next time things between them became more heated he'd perform a little better with all that Santana had told him.

Of course, he had yet to find Puck. At first, he thought maybe the Jewish teen wasn't in school, but when he asked his friends if they'd seen him they all informed him that the boy had in fact been looking for him all day. Searching all through the school, Kurt seemed to find himself somewhere with someone who had just seen Puck head off somewhere else.

Frustrated, he gave up on trying to find Puck for the rest of the school day and focused on his lessons instead. When the bell rang out signalling the end of last period, Kurt darted out of the classroom as speedily as he could and hurried to the parking lot to wait by Puck's truck. In a mad rush, students filed out of the school building and cars drove away. Finn came along and Kurt tossed him his car keys and told him to leave without him. Finally, Kurt saw the familiar mohawk and he tried to control his nerves as the muscular boy approached.

"Hey." Puck greeted casually.

"H-hi." Kurt stammered, his voice croaking slightly. He shut his eyes and tried to repress all the recent memories of embarrassing himself in front of the object of his affections. 'Please don't be smirking' Kurt thought desperately as he opened his eyes to face Puck. "Care to give me a ride home?" Kurt asked. 'Or just let me ride you' he thought to himself as his eyes dropped to Puck's crotch before moving up to his mouth and then focusing on his eyes.

"My place is empty if you wanna…?" Puck replied, his sentence trailing off as he raised an eyebrow.

"If I want to what?" Kurt asked. He wanted to know now just what it was Puck was suggesting since he'd be less likely to humiliate himself if he knew what Puck was offering. 'Please say fuck, I'm so hard and horny and I want you so bad'.

"You know, hang out." Puck answered with a casual shrug.

"Ok." Kurt smiled trying to hide his disappointment as he got into the truck. "Puck?" He asked tentatively as the other teen started the engine. Puck grunted to show he was listening. "About last week… in the _Janitor's closet_…" he whispered the location as his embarrassment returned full force. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Forget it," Puck told him kindly. "We're cool."

"But I really wanted to make you feel good." Kurt said quietly. "Like you do when you touch me."

"You do make me feel good." Puck assured him as he squeezed the countertenor's thigh in a gesture of comfort.

"My blow-job attempt was horrible." Kurt pointed out. "I nearly chewed your cock off."

"Babe, it wasn't that bad." Puck told him. "First time Santana tried to give me head, she puked up over my favourite pair of sneakers; she definitely still holds the crown for worst blow-job ever. It just takes practice."

"Then how come you were so… skillful when you sucked me off in my car that time?" Kurt asked suspiciously, a touch of jealousy to his voice as he jumped to conclusions about Puck being with other boys.

"I sort of got some practice in when I borrowed Brittany's dildo." Puck answered without a trace of embarrassment.

"Oh." Kurt replied not knowing how else to respond.

"Don't worry; I got my own toys now." Puck told him with a wink as he pulled up outside his house.

As Kurt stood on the porch while Puck jostled his keys out of his pocket, he wondered what would happen if he stepped over the threshold and joined his not-quite-boyfriend in his empty home.

"Puck?" Kurt asked resting his hand on the boy's bicep before either of them had entered. "Are we going to…?" Kurt trailed off and flickered his eyes up to the top of the stairs, the question clear despite not being fully formed.

"Only if you're ready." Puck answered looking at him seriously.

His stomach was filled with a tingling sensation, far beyond anything he'd experienced before a performance, his throat had suddenly gone dry and his cock was painfully hard as his heart hammered against his chest so furiously Kurt feared it might break through his skin. Darting his tongue out to moisten his lips, Kurt swallowed before meeting Puck in a fairly innocent kiss.

"I'm ready." Kurt told him and Puck grinned before pulling him inside the house, closing the door then pinning Kurt against it and devouring his mouth.

**To Be Continued**

**Damn, that is a cruel cut off point lol**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	28. Love

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved**

**Well, I was aiming for 30 chapters with this fic, but I finished this chapter and to me it just felt like the end. You may or may not agree lol**

**Chapter 28-Love**

His arms were pinned above him on either side of his head as Puck held him against the door, the two kissing furiously. His legs were spread and dangling off the floor a little as he was held up by Puck's strong thigh. Breaking the kiss for the need of oxygen, Kurt looked down at himself and wondered when Puck had unbuttoned his shirt. As Puck moved his mouth down to trail kisses over his chest and nipples, Kurt found he didn't care when just as long as Puck kept kissing and touching him.

Feet meeting the ground again, Kurt wound his arms around Puck's neck as the two teens kicked their shoes off. Looking at Puck's face, Kurt found the Jewish boy's eyes were blown with lust and he briefly wondered if his eyes looked like that right now.

"Come on," Puck said gruffly taking Kurt's hand. "Upstairs."

With his free hand, Kurt gripped the banister and used it to help himself climb up the stairs. His legs were trembling from nerves and excitement. Reaching the landing, Kurt cast one last look to the door downstairs. This was probably his last opportunity to back out. Biting his lip, he pulled his eyes away and followed Puck into his bedroom.

The door was pushed shut, and this time, Kurt pinned Puck against the wood and attacked his mouth. Puck let out a growl of approval as he responded enthusiastically to each of Kurt's kisses. Moving his hands away from Puck's wrists, Kurt travelled them down the muscular boy's biceps, down his chest and stomach before tugging at Puck's wife beater. He lifted it up and pulled it over Puck's head before dropping it to the floor.

His mouth actually watered as he took in the sight of Puck's chiselled torso. Attracted by the glint of silver in Puck's nipple, Kurt dipped his head and sucked the pierced skin into his mouth. Grunting in appreciation, Puck's hand moved to the back of Kurt's head as he arched his body forwards, their dicks rubbing together through their pants.

Feeling a light tug on his hair, Kurt pulled away from Puck's chest to meet his lips again. As their tongues danced together, Puck journeyed his hands up to push the shirt off of Kurt's shoulders before one hand danced its way up the length of his spine and the other moved below the waistband of Kurt's pants to cup his ass.

Still kissing, they stumbled their way over to the bed, Puck collapsing on top of Kurt. Their upper halves were on the mattress while their feet were still on the floor. Not finding the position to be entirely comfortable, Puck straightened and pulled Kurt's pants down to the back of his knees. Moving his fingers to Puck's belt, Kurt kicked his own trousers off the rest of the way while working to get Puck out of his.

Once Puck was completely stripped, Kurt eyed the larger boy's penis. Running through all the techniques Santana had told him about in his mind, Kurt curled his fingers around the hard flesh before bringing his mouth into action. At first, he kept his eyes tight shut as he concentrated on acting out the things Santana had suggested to him. After such an embarrassing first attempt, he was more than determined to bring Puck satisfaction second time around.

Gaining confidence from Puck's moans, Kurt sped up his movements and opened his eyes to look up into Puck's. It was the eye-contact that did it for Puck and sensing the Jewish boy's impending orgasm, Kurt pulled his mouth away and closed his eyes again. Puck's seed splattered over his face and Kurt hoped Santana had been honest when she said cum on the face was a turn-on for Puck. Looking up at the mohawked boy, Kurt couldn't tell if Santana had been telling the truth or not as Puck had yet to recover. When Puck's eyes did come back into focus, Kurt swiped a finger across his cum-covered face and brought it to his own mouth to suck the white substance down his throat.

"Shit that's hot." Puck commented breathlessly before pulling Kurt into a standing position and kissing him passionately, his hands groping Kurt's buttocks. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt's C&K underwear and slipped them down the boy's pale thighs. "You're so gorgeous." He complimented as he admired Kurt's nude form as he gently maneuvered them back onto the bed.

Resting his head on the pillows, Kurt watched as Puck pulled their socks off and threw them over his shoulder. Since listening to Santana's advice had worked for him so far, Kurt decided to continue to follow the instructions she had given. Gently rolling and pinching his own nipples, he let out a soft moan and spread his legs.

Being a teenager, Puck was soon fully hard again as he watched and listened. Leaving his nipples, Kurt moved his hands further down and wrapped one set of fingers around his dick while the other hand crept towards his asshole.

"Come play with me?" Kurt asked teasingly. He felt a little awkward saying such a thing, but as Santana had correctly predicted, the words went straight to Puck's dick and the tanned teenager was soon on top of him touching him in all the right places. "Fuck that's so good." Kurt moaned as Puck stroked his cock. He could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was close. He moved his hands back up to his chest to play with his nipples, the added stimulation increasing his pleasure.

When talking to Santana, Kurt had expressed his desire to cum when Puck was inside him. Of course, she had pointed out that since he was a virgin he wouldn't last long enough for Puck to even enter him. So he had followed her advice to cum before they got to the actual sex. That way, he'd be able to last longer with Puck inside of him. Just thinking of having the older boy's dick in his ass triggered Kurt's release and he shot his load into Puck's skillful hand.

Despite being so completely exposed as he lay naked and panting beneath Puck, Kurt had never felt so at ease with the other male. He supposed his lack of nerves and new feeling of utter relaxation was a result of his first orgasm of the evening. Getting his breath back, Kurt sort through his mind for Santana's next piece of advice. Trying to smirk, though he was sure it didn't come across nearly as sexy as Puck would have done it, Kurt turned himself round and pushed up onto his hands and knees. Looking back at Puck over his shoulder, the mohawked boy now kneeling halfway down the bed, his eyes swiveling from Kurt's behind then up to his face and back again, Kurt placed one hand teasingly at his butt cheek.

"You want me, Big Boy?" Kurt asked praying to Alexander McQueen that his words came out in a seductive manner.

"Fuck I want you." Puck replied reaching his hands out to squeeze the globes of Kurt's ass.

"So go ahead," Kurt replied as he folded his arms on the pillow and rested his head on them, his chest pressed to the mattress but his ass still up in the air. "Take me." He encouraged reciting what Santana had told him to say.

"You sure you want this?" Puck asked seriously.

"Yes." Kurt answered confidently. Again, Santana had been right, she said Puck would ask him if he was still up for it before they went too far. "I want you. Please… Noah." Calling Puck by his first name was his own decision and he hoped it was the right one. "Oh!" He cried out when he felt Puck's tongue swipe along the crack of his ass. "Noah." He repeated finding that he quite liked calling Puck by his first name. Judging by the way Puck had spread his cheeks apart to lick and lap at his asshole, Kurt guessed that Puck liked being called 'Noah' in the bedroom too.

As Puck's tongue probed his hole, Kurt lightly jerked his cock until he was fully hard again. It didn't take long. He was very tempted to keep pleasuring himself until he came again but he forced his hands away from his dick. He felt the loss of Puck's tongue and he let out a sound of disappointment as he twisted his head to see why Puck had stopped. The other boy was reaching across him to his nightstand. When he pulled his hand back he had a half empty tube of lubricant.

Turning his face back to the pillow, Kurt tried to brace himself but he couldn't help the way he gave a slight flinch when he felt the first finger touch him.

"Kurt?" Puck asked gently pulling his hands away.

"Keep going." Kurt answered as he reached his arms back and spread his own butt cheeks invitingly.

Encouraged by Kurt's actions, Puck returned his lubed finger to Kurt's backside. He traced the digit around Kurt's quivering hole before slowly nudging his finger inside. He managed to slip in up to his knuckle before Kurt's body tried to reject the intrusion.

"Relax." Puck soothed as he used his free hand to rub comforting circles on Kurt's lower back. "Keep breathing, just let it happen."

Following Puck's instructions, Kurt's body opened up a little more to accept the length of Puck's first finger. He moaned contentedly at the feeling as Puck wiggled the finger inside of him.

"Ready for another?" Puck asked after a couple of minutes and Kurt nodded his head eagerly.

The second finger entered easier than the first and Kurt could really feel the stretch. He jumped a little as he felt Puck scissor his fingers inside of him. Continuing to take deep steady breaths, Kurt pushed his hips back a little to meet Puck's fingers. He was desperate for more and he told Puck so, but the mohawked teen insisted on waiting a few minutes longer. As the third finger made its debut, Kurt let out a sharp hiss as he felt a brief pain.

"You need me to stop?" Puck asked gently still rubbing Kurt's back as he stilled his fingers inside of the slighter boy.

"No, keep going. I can take it." Kurt assured him.

Leaning down, Puck dropped a kiss at the base of Kurt's spine. He resumed the task of fingering Kurt's asshole as he left a trail of kisses along the knots of Kurt's spine. He spread his fingers within the boy, wanting him to be as prepared as possible.

Pushing back against Puck's fingers, Kurt was moaning wantonly as he gripped the bed sheets in his hands. All he could think was that he was very close to losing his virginity. With that in mind, his moans became louder, more desperate and he rocked against the fingers inside of him with greater urgency.

"Noah, please." Kurt begged.

"Soon." Puck told him as his free hand ran up the length of Kurt's back then moved underneath to graze over a nipple then down his stomach. He squeezed Kurt's cock lightly, then cupped his balls and massaged them a little before moving to Kurt's thigh then up to cup his ass.

He withdrew his three fingers from Kurt's tight heat and wiped them on his chest. Moving to his drawer again, he pulled out his dildo. After borrowing Brittany's, he'd bought his own. It was smaller than his own cock, so it would be good to use it on Kurt as another form of preparation. Covering the toy in lube, Puck placed the tip at Kurt's entrance before slowly pushing it in past the tight ring of muscle.

"Noah," Kurt moaned out his complaint. "I want your cock."

"Not yet, babe." Puck replied sternly as he continued to work the dildo in and out of Kurt's passage.

Kurt just whimpered in response as he pushed back against the dildo, wishing it was Puck's cock instead. Although Santana had been right about everything else, the Latina had not mentioned Puck using a dildo on him. It felt good, but Kurt wanted the real thing.

Slipping the dildo out of Kurt's body, Puck moved his mouth back to the boy's hole and pressed open mouthed kisses over the sensitive area. Dropping the dildo to the floor and gripping Kurt's hips, he asked one more time if Kurt was ready.

"Please, I want you." Kurt pleaded as he shifted himself so he was on his back, legs spread and bent so his knees were raised to the ceiling.

"Turn round." Puck instructed. "It'll be easier for you."

"No." Kurt replied stubbornly. "I want to look at you."

"Kurt, it'll hurt less on your hands on knees." Puck told him.

"I don't care." Kurt said as he reached his hand down to grab Puck's length and guide it towards his gaping hole. "This is my first time and I want to look at you, not the pillowcase."

"Wait," Puck said and Kurt stilled. "Condom." Puck told him before reaching for one and ripping the foil packaging apart.

Part of Kurt wanted to protest. He wanted to feel Puck's cock inside him, not the rubber, but he wasn't stupid. He knew it would be safer for them to use protection, especially with Puck's reputation. It was better to be safe than sorry. Not trusting his own fingers to apply the condom properly, Kurt settled for watching as Puck rolled it onto himself before placing the head of his penis to Kurt's entrance.

"You sure?" Puck asked quietly a final time as he brushed the hair away from Kurt's sweaty forehead. "If you don't want to its ok, I won't be mad."

"Just fuck me, Noah." Kurt answered spreading his legs wider. "Fill my ass with your cock." He added using the words Santana had suggested for him.

Bending his head to kiss Kurt, Puck slowly fed his length into Kurt's willing body. He felt Kurt pull his mouth away and turn his head to the side. The younger boy's thighs had tensed up and his breath was shaky. Pressing soft kisses to Kurt's throat, Puck knew the countertenor must be experiencing a little pain. Forcing himself to hold still, Puck waited for Kurt to adjust to the new feeling.

"Oh my Gaga." Kurt breathed out. Head turned to the side and eyes focusing on the shape of the dildo on the floor, Kurt realised that his virginity was technically no more. "Noah." He whispered turning his head back.

"I know baby, I know." Puck replied quietly as he trailed kisses over his jaw bone and up to Kurt's lips. "Just stay with me, enjoy it."

"This is real." Kurt smiled running his hands over Puck's skin, wanting to memorize every inch of him.

"It's real." Puck assured him tweaking a nipple then taking Kurt's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling. "You ready?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

His anal walls clamped around Puck's cock as the mohawked boy pulled almost all the way out. Then Puck slowly eased his way back in and Kurt dug his nails into Puck's back and gritted his teeth through the slight burn. There was more pain on the second and third thrust, the fourth thrust actually caused him to yelp, and the fifth thrust brought a dull ache as did the few thrusts after. But the pain subsided and the pleasure made itself known.

"You liking that, baby?" Puck asked as he snapped his hips forward.

"Ye-yes." Kurt panted as he arched his back to meet Puck's thrusts. "Oh-oh fuck, Noah. Mmm, oh yeah, so… so… nrgh, so hot. You're so good."

The praise seemed to spur Puck on and he worked harder to make the experience all the more pleasurable for Kurt. He hit the boy's prostate and the moan in response was easily a High F.

"So amazing." Puck commented and Kurt fought to keep his eyes open.

He was slightly startled by the awed tone in Puck's voice before remembering that in a way, this was Puck's first time too. Though he'd been with countless women, and had borrowed Brittany's dildo before purchasing his own, Puck had never been with a guy before. As that thought circulated through Kurt's lust-filled brain, the experience became more intense for him, more meaningful.

Guiding Puck's mouth to his own, Kurt angled his hips downwards and clamped his muscles around Puck's dick, wanting to make the muscular teen feel as good as he did. The words 'I love you' floated around his head but Kurt held them back.

"So beautiful." Puck gushed as he brought his hand up to Kurt's face and ghosted his fingertips over his cheekbones.

"Noah," Kurt mewled as Puck hooked his arms round the back of his knees and forced his legs up higher so that Kurt could prop them onto Puck's shoulders. "Oh fuck!" He cried out in enjoyment from the new angle. "Don-don't stop… har-harder. Oh yes, yes, Noah, yes!"

The new position meant that Puck plunged even deeper into Kurt's tight channel, hitting his prostate with every thrust. As Kurt gasped and panted, he felt ridiculously pleased that he hadn't given himself to Blaine or Sam. He also thought it ludicrous that he had once considered using Puck to lose his virginity and then having nothing more to do with him. Right now, Kurt wanted nothing other than to have sex with Puck every day for the rest of his life; or at least for as long as their penises worked. Then Kurt wasn't thinking at all, he was just feeling as his vision became a spectrum of colour and his body spasmed with pleasure.

XXX

After the two had reached their end, Kurt's orgasm coming just before Puck's, they lay together side by side, panting for breath with the smell of sex and sweat thick in the air.

"I've just had sex." Kurt commented with a shaky laugh.

"How was it?" Puck asked with a smirk but there was a subtle hint of genuine nervousness when he asked.

"Wow, just… wow." Kurt answered turning his head to look at Puck.

"I take it I lived up to my reputation then?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Better." Kurt told him. "So much better."

"So, no regrets?" Puck questioned as he pulled the used condom off and aimed it at the waste basket, missing by a few inches. He let his arm drop onto Kurt's stomach and lazily stroked the porcelain skin with the back of his hand.

"None." Kurt assured him. "Except for not doing it sooner. I wish it wasn't so messy though. I feel all sticky, sweaty and disgusting but I don't have the energy to clean up."

"Trust me; you've never looked more beautiful." Puck told him.

Kurt let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes at how corny Puck's words were, but he still found himself smiling brilliantly and rewarding the Jewish stud with a slow and unhurried kiss.

"I feel different." Kurt stated as he smoothed out his bangs.

"Me too." Puck replied honestly turning onto his side and bending his elbow so he could rest his head on his hand. "I mean I've never…"

"Done it with a boy before." Kurt finished but Puck shook his head.

"Well, I mean no, I haven't been with a dude before… ow," He complained when he received a light punch for saying 'dude'. "Sorry princess," He poked his tongue out in response to Kurt's petulant glare. "What I was going to say was… I've never been with somebody who, you know, _mattered_ before."

They shared another kiss before Puck rested his head on Kurt's chest and Kurt idly danced his fingers through his mohawk. He looked to the time and decided he should probably get moving if he wanted to get home in time for dinner. Carole was cooking his favourite today and he didn't want to miss it.

"I need to get going." Kurt said as he played with the hairs at the nape of Puck's neck.

"No, stay." Puck replied clutching to Kurt's side tighter.

"Huh, I never took you for the cuddly type Puckerman." Kurt commented in amusement.

"Badasses can be affectionate too." Puck replied defensively. "And I like it better when you call me Noah." He added.

"Well Noah, I really do need to go." Kurt told him pulling away reluctantly. "Ouch." He hissed as he stood up and began hunting the room for his clothes.

"Sorry." Puck apologised as he watched Kurt limp around the room. "I guess I got a bit carried away when I was pounding that sweet ass of yours."

"Don't just lie there looking all smug," Kurt admonished him. "I need you to drive me home. Get dressed."

"Can't I just drive you home naked?" Puck asked as he moved off the bed. "I'm sure the look on Finn's face will be worth it."

"Possibly." Kurt mused as he buttoned up his shirt. "But my dad killing you won't be."

"Good point." Puck admitted as pulled his jeans up then snatched Kurt's underwear out of his hands.

"Hey, I need that." Kurt told him reaching for it but Puck held the underwear above his head and out of his reach.

"I wanna keep them." Puck said. "A little reminder that your virginity is mine." He smiled as Kurt blushed at his words before giving up and pulling his jeans on over his bare ass.

They finished dressing and Puck placed Kurt's underwear under his pillow. They took a quick trip to the bathroom so they could wash up a little and pee before Puck led the way downstairs. Hand on the banister, Kurt moved very slowly, wincing with each step he descended.

"How long will I be sore for?" Kurt asked in the car, a touch of embarrassment in his tone.

"I'm not sure." Puck admitted. "Just have a nice hot bath tonight. That should help." He squeezed Kurt's thigh as he turned onto the corner of Kurt's street. He pulled up in the Hummel drive and turned to face Kurt who had yet to make a move to get out. "So, we're together now yeah? I mean, I can just kiss you if I want to, right?"

"Noah, if you want to be with me you have to ask." Kurt replied with a teasing smile.

"Fine." Puck relented. "Wanna be my play mate?" He asked with a suggestive smirk only to receive a glare. "Ok, ok. Kurt-best-fuck-of-my-life-Hummel?" He asked and Kurt flushed a little but smiled. "You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, slowly slipping his tongue inside before pulling back. "Does that answer your question?"

"That'll do." Puck nodded before scrambling out of the car then moving round to open the door for Kurt.

He helped his new boyfriend out and walked him slowly up the garden path to the door. They caught one another's eye and they both smiled. They didn't say anything, but the words they were leaving unspoken were clear. In both boys' eyes, the love clearly sparkled. There was no need to address it, not yet. The fact they could both see and feel it in and for one another was enough. They would say the words in time, whenever they were ready.

Puck bit his lip as Kurt hobbled; it would be obvious why Kurt was walking the way he was. Puck wasn't sure if he wanted to be around Burt Hummel when it registered in his mind just why his only son was limping. Still, Puck was a badass; he wouldn't flee until he saw that Kurt was safely inside his house.

"Oh hello boys." Carole greeted as Kurt stepped gingerly over the threshold. "Everything ok Kurt?"

"Fine." Kurt smiled. "I just… fell over… in Glee rehearsal." He lied.

"You fell over?" Carole asked looking sympathetic and for a moment Puck thought she'd believed Kurt's story. "Oh you poor thing." She tutted. "That must have hurt terribly. I just hope there was a _condom_ to break your fall onto Noah's manhood."

"I…" Kurt squeaked while Puck offered a charming smile as Carole looked to him with a stern expression and a raised eyebrow. "I have to go die of embarrassment now." Kurt said as he sent Puck a last smile over his shoulder and made his way further inside the house.

"Noah Puckerman," Carole said as she came to the door and stared down at Puck who had his hands in his pockets and was scuffing his sneakers on the concrete. "I do love you honey, but if you've just used Kurt to get your rocks off or as a sexuality experiment, I will personally see to it that your penis is removed in the most vicious way imaginable."

"Carole, he's not… you _know _I care about him." Puck told her.

"Good." Carole replied pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now get out of here before Burt figures out what you've done to his little boy."

"Puckerman!" They heard Burt yell from somewhere inside the house.

"Oh shit!" Puck swore before rushing to his car.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading**

**There will not be a sequel so please don't ask**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
